Visage Familier III - L'Héritage de Cyborea
by Sam Seven
Summary: [Fin de la trilogie] L'unique RK900, Conrad, se sent prêt à découvrir ses origines et pourquoi il a été créé, mais la trahison de Mark Spencer, qui l'avait pourtant soutenu avec Gavin, rend sa situation dangereuse. Pourtant, Gavin n'est peut-être pas son seul allié pour assurer un destin plus clément pour les androïdes…
1. Les Chats Noirs ont faim

**À lire.**

Comme pour Terminus, même avertissement : _Visage Familier_ est une trilogie avec des histoires qui se suivent, **vous ne pourrez pas comprendre la deuxième enquête sans avoir lu la première, donc la troisième enquête sera encore moins claire si vous n'avez pas lu les histoires dans l'ordre.**

* * *

Pour ceux qui suivent le train correctement, je vous offre un tout petit chapitre introductif et surtout, quelques (beaucoup de) précisions avant la dernière enquête :

Dans la troisième histoire, beaucoup d'éléments du jeu vont revenir, et quitte à spoiler un peu la suite, je préfère préciser **quelles libertés que je prends**, afin que la lecture soit plus fluide, et que vous ne doutiez pas de votre mémoire :

1\. Les androïdes ne peuvent pas (et dans mes fics, ils ne pourront jamais) enlever leur LED.

2\. La déviance ne se transfert pas. Ce qui diffère du jeu, c'est que les androïdes déviants étaient moins nombreux et datent tous de la période où Kamski dirigeait CyberLife, et ils se sont rendus à Jericho de la même façon que Markus. Vous aurez des récits en détails, si ce n'est pas clair.

3\. Markus n'est _pas_ un leader, ou pas vraiment. Pour des questions de jouabilité, je pense, on ne pouvait incarner que Markus à Jericho, donc il prenait toutes les décisions, tout en parlant de liberté pour les androïdes. Pour rendre ses intentions cohérentes, dans la fic, il était celui qui était en première ligne et le plus remarqué par les médias, mais les autres androïdes de Jericho, notamment Josh, North et Simon, ont eu autant d'importance que lui. Les androïdes de Jericho sont libres et ne se reposent pas uniquement sur Markus. Ce sera plus clair durant l'histoire.

4\. Pour la petite info, je ne soutiens ni Simon x Markus, ni North x Markus : je soutiens Polycho~ Plus sérieusement, ce sont des androïdes et le concept d'amour entre eux est, je pense, très différent, je développerai ça dans la fic, mais vous le savez maintenant, pour moi, Josh, Markus, North et Simon forment un couple à eux quatre.

5\. Pour rappel, Markus a été abattu par Connor.

* * *

Maintenant, **un petit bonus pour cette dernière fic**, une sorte de clin d'œil au jeu que je réservais pour la fin.

Vous avez compris que Chloe n'était pas déviante, mais, comme le jeu vous propose de libérer ou de garder la Chloe du menu, je vous propose la même chose sur un petit sondage : est-ce que vous voulez libérer la Chloe que Conrad rencontre ?

Vous pouvez voter sur le lien décrit ci-dessous :

les trois w, un point, strawpoll puis un point, tapez me, un slash et ces chiffres : 17756880

Fanfiction est chiant avec les liens, donc si vous n'avez pas la foi de retaper toutes les lettres et les chiffres, vous trouverez le lien sur mon tumblr qui est samsevenwrites ou sur Archive of our Own, même pseudo, même titre.

Que Chloe devienne déviante ou non ne changera pas l'histoire de Gavin et Conrad, mais il y aura bien un extrait selon votre choix. Ce changement n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 5, donc ça vous laisse largement le temps de voter !

Par contre, si vous voulez participer, **il faut voter, pas mentionner votre choix en commentaire** (même si vous avez le droit aussi !), car je consulterai le lien avant d'écrire le passage, je ne ratisserai pas les commentaires sur Fanfiction et Archive of our Own.

* * *

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

PS : j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue~

PS² : j'espère que vous reconnaîtrez des personnages que vous avez déjà croisés, en réalité.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Les chats noirs ont faim

Personne ne connaissait leurs noms.

Elles s'amusaient à s'appeler Mary et Anne, Matt et Hilde, Elle et Lena… même Pene et Lope, alors que Warren s'était foutu d'elles, en disant que les _penne_ étaient des pâtes.

Mais elles s'en fichaient : elles formaient un duo, s'unissant jusque dans leur identité.

C'était la première fois que Monica Miller menait une excursion avec ce groupe : Matt et Hilde, ou peu importe leurs noms, Coca, Crowdy… Elle avait hésité à prendre un pseudo, elle aussi, mais tant que personne ne l'appelait la « petite sœur du policier », elle s'en était tenue à Monica, imitant la simplicité de Warren.

Pour l'occasion, Matt et Hilde avaient choisi une place de choix : l'avant-dernier étage d'un bâtiment de Rivertown, un des quartiers les plus huppés de Detroit, qui sentait bon le luxe. Les baies vitrées donnaient sur la rivière et la tour de CyberLife, si brillante, ce soir-là, qu'elle transformait les remous sombres en vagues pailletées. Au-delà, l'horizon urbain se confondait avec une guirlande féerique, comme fixée à un mur de velours noir.

Depuis quand Detroit était devenue aussi belle ? Depuis qu'elle avait dit adieu à ses quartiers édentés par la pauvreté ? Depuis que le crime avait baissé grâce à la technologie, rendant la ville plus sûre ? Monica l'ignorait, mais une certaine fierté la poussait à penser que c'était grâce à son frère et ses collègues qui maintenaient l'ordre ici-bas.

Avec un petit rictus, elle sirota sa cannette de Dr Pepper, la lèvre piquée par les bulles. Le sucre rendait sa langue pâteuse, mais c'était tellement bon ! C'était ça, le goût de la liberté : siroter une canette sur une table basse qui coûtait plus cher que tous les meubles dans sa chambre !

Matt était allongée sur le canapé d'angle, un modèle trois fois plus grand que ceux standards, les jambes croisées et la tête rejetée en arrière, éparpillant ses longs cheveux blancs aussi épais que de la vapeur. Sur ses cuisses, Hilde avait posé sa nuque, enroulant une de ses mèches rousses autour de son index. Elles partageaient un sachet de chips, faisant attention de ne pas laisser de miettes.

Les chats squattaient toujours où ça leur plaisait, mais ils ne devaient laisser aucune trace. C'était la règle.

Pour sa part, Warren était assis par terre, le dos contre un des accoudoirs, et il avait même enlevé ses chaussures pour pouvoir s'installer en tailleur. Il était en train de jouer à Ubble Bubble sur son portable, et ses orteils tapotaient contre la moquette moelleuse. C'était toujours plus agréable que de passer les niveaux chez lui, assourdi par sa mère qui continuait de s'engueuler avec le voisin pour des bricoles…

Ici, ils étaient jeunes et immortels, intouchables et grandioses. Des chats fiers, mais pas orgueilleux, se saisissant juste du meilleur pour quelques heures.

Quel dommage que Crowdy ait des examens à potasser, il aurait pu en profiter pour souffler un coup, mais son frère aîné surveillait ses études de près…

Coca, lui, avait les mains sur les hanches, dressé devant la bibliothèque. Il lisait les titres sur les dos, et dans ses hochements de tête, sa crête remuait. Soudain, il poussa un sifflement qui brisa le silence :

« Putain, ce sont de vrais passionnés de science-fiction… K. Dick, Barjavel, Bradbury… » Commença-t-il à énumérer, puis il agrippa un volume qui semblait lourd, « Asimov, bien sûr ! »

Hilde se redressa un peu pour demander :

« Ils ont l'autobiographie de Kyoko Shunekishi ? Une japonaise qui explique comment elle s'est mise en couple avec son Shi-522 ? »

Malgré la pénombre, Monica voyait parfaitement les longues canines de la fille. Chats noirs jusqu'au bout des ongles, ou plutôt des dents, Matt et Hilde s'étaient faites poser des prothèses pour allonger leurs canines. Certains imaginaient qu'elles cherchaient à ressembler à des vampires, mais les tatouages sur leurs phalanges ne trompaient pas : elles s'investissaient dans ce petit gang inoffensif qui se nommait les Chats Noirs.

« Shi-522 ?

— L'équivalent d'un AX400 au Japon, je crois.

— Oh, je me souviens, » souffla Coca, « les critiques avaient accusé l'auteure d'opportuniste, c'est ça ? En disant qu'un androïde ne pouvait pas être homosexuel, hein ?

— Les lesbiennes ont encore la vie dure. » Soupira Matt, démêlant les cheveux roux de sa copine. « C'est n'importe quoi de parler d'homosexualité ou d'hétérosexualité pour les androïdes : leur genre sexuel n'est qu'une apparence, ils tombent juste amoureux, c'est tout. »

Tandis qu'il feuilletait le recueil de nouvelles d'Asimov, Coca souffla par le nez un ricanement doux :

« Je savais que notre prof de littérature t'avait marquée.

— Madame Bentley était une putain de visionnaire ! Je l'ai toujours aimée ! » S'exclama Matt, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle et Coca avaient le même âge et avaient partagé toute leur scolarité : des enfants de Detroit qui avaient vu, avec des regards émerveillés, la ville être envahie d'androïdes. Quand ils avaient dix ans, ces robots étaient encore chers, et en posséder un, c'était comme posséder un iPhone en 2007. Lorsque des parents étaient assez riches pour acheter un AX200, les enfants invitaient leurs amis à la maison pour admirer le robot qui n'était pourtant pas aussi abouti que ses successeurs. Rien à voir avec un AX400.

« Tient, je viens de retrouver la nouvelle qu'on avait lu pour son cours. _Ségrégationniste_. »

Coca remarqua que les pages avaient été souvent feuilletées. Le propriétaire avait dû lire cette histoire une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

Asimov avait-il prédit ce qu'il arriverait en 2040 ?

Dans sa nouvelle, les humains, vieux et fatigués, réclamaient des organes en métal afin d'être puissants et éternels, tandis que les androïdes préféraient les organes en plastique, plus tendres et doux. L'humain s'improvisait machine, et la machine s'improvisait humain.

La situation n'avait pas été différente lors de la révolte, même si plus nuancée : les déviants cherchaient à ressentir, que ce soit de la joie ou de la douleur, enviant l'habitude que les humains avaient, et dans le fond, les humains jalousaient l'absence de fatigue et la prétendue éternité des androïdes, les haïssant pour leur efficacité et leur résistance.

Est-ce que les générations suivantes allaient permettre à l'harmonie de s'installer ? Ou les deux espèces allaient continuer de s'envier dans la haine ?

Monica serra un coussin contre sa poitrine et murmura :

« Mon frère a failli mourir durant la révolution en novembre, mais le leader l'a épargné. Il est toujours en vie, ça prouve que les androïdes sont capables de ressentir la pitié et l'empathie. »

Les autres Chats ignoraient cette anecdote, et maintenant, tous fixaient la jeune fille.

Elle serait devenue fille unique sans la clémence du RK200, et elle s'était mise à l'adorer sans le connaître, juste à travers les mots de Chris. Ses paroles émues résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, la surprise et l'admiration mêlées en un constat surprenant : _ils sont vivants, Monica, ils le sont vraiment_.

Monica inspira profondément, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire que Markus aurait dû gagner la révolte, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit effrayant : la porte d'entrée venait de se déverrouiller.

« _Merde._ » Geignit Warren, les doigts crispés sur son téléphone.

Ils ne devraient pas être ici.

Ils ne volaient rien, ils ne cassaient rien, c'était vrai, mais ils squattaient, à l'instar des félins qui s'invitent partout.

Attentifs au moindre bruit, ils se levèrent avec plus ou moins de souplesse. Un autre Chat Noir était peut-être dans le coin et il pourrait faire diversion ?

« Je croyais qu'il était à un putain de meeting ?

— Il devrait y être, oui ! » Siffla Hilde, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Les demeures qu'ils occupaient pendant quelques heures n'étaient jamais étrangères : avant de se vautrer dans les canapés, de profiter de la vue, de s'installer à des tables immenses, les Chats Noirs se renseignaient sur l'emploi du temps des occupants. Et le meeting de Mark Spencer ne se terminait pas avant minuit. Il était à peine 21 heures.

Les Chats n'avaient jamais agressé personne, et aucun d'eux ne voulait commencer à employer la manière forte ce soir…

Hilde s'approcha doucement, tendit l'oreille et se figea : des talons claquaient dans le couloir de l'entrée, mais un autre bruit était plus surprenant : une femme sanglotait sans plus aucune retenue.

« _Sa femme_. » Souffla le Chat roux.

Ils restèrent de longs instants immobiles, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais les bruits étaient confus. Monica crut comprendre que madame Spencer faisait des allers-retours comme une damnée, répandant sa tristesse en faisant résonner ses pleurs. L'appartement était vaste, et les plafonds hauts décuplaient son chagrin, le faisant grossir en échos poignants.

« Elle fera peut-être pas attention à nous… »

Personne n'avait envie de vérifier l'hypothèse de Coca, et les talons restaient plantés dans la moquette.

Finalement, les sanglots se calmèrent, de la même façon qu'un orage s'éloigne.

« Vous croyez qu'elle s'est endormie ? »

Un bruit sourd contredit Warren.

Matt se mit à trembler sous le coup d'une impression affreuse. Elle se rua hors du salon, portée par des jambes pourtant fébriles, surprenant ses camarades.

Les lieux semblaient sûrs puisque l'épouse du politicien ne poussa aucun cri, alors les autres chats se faufilèrent aussi dans le couloir, avant d'entendre leur amie crier :

« À l'aide ! Venez m'aider ! »

Le Chat Noir aux cheveux blancs était dans la chambre et, dans ses bras, elle serrait les jambes de Debra Spencer, la soulevant le plus haut possible.

La femme avait une ceinture de peignoir autour du cou, une jolie attache en éponge qui la pendait à un plafonnier qui grinçait. À moins que ce ne soit les cervicales qui commençaient à lâcher ?

Coca eut le réflexe d'approcher un tabouret et de tenter de dénouer le nœud. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais en-dessous, Matt tenait toujours le corps, aidée par Warren qui était devenu livide.

Monica était effrayée, l'estomac perclus de crampes et la gorge serrée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette bande rose qui s'enfonçait sous la mâchoire de la femme.

Elle suffoquait tant qu'elle crut que c'était elle qui était en train de se suicider.

« Bordel, Coca, dépêche-toi ! »

Le cri hystérique de Hilde fit sursauter Monica, la détachant du corps à moitié mort.

Sur la coiffeuse, elle aperçut une petite feuille de papier gondolée par des larmes. Le message était bref, mais les lettres tremblaient encore d'émoi :

« _Je ne supporte plus ça chez moi. C'est trop difficile. _»

Depuis que Mark Spencer avait radicalement changé d'opinion sur les androïdes, son parti avait été fragilisé par des départs, les tolérants avaient été remplacés par des nouveaux esprits qui n'éprouvaient pas la moindre sympathie pour les machines et le politicien était vu comme le pire des enfoirés. Debra Spencer gardait ses distances avec le monde politique, mais peut-être que les nouveaux discours de son mari la faisaient souffrir ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

Qu'est-ce qui pousse une femme aussi riche à se pendre dans sa chambre pour mettre fin à ses jours ?

Une fois que Coca réussit à défaire le nœud, Warren et Matt déposèrent la femme sur le lit. Debra Spencer poussait des râles inhumains, les yeux gonflés de larmes : la mort avait essayé de la saisir, plongeant ses doigts à travers ses côtes, prêt à compléter l'étreinte…

Mais Hilde était en train d'appeler une ambulance, réunissant toutes les chances de survie.

Derrière, en retrait, Monica se mordilla la lèvre. Leurs petites sorties ne se passaient jamais comme ça, jamais. Ses parents ignoraient ce qu'elle faisait certains week-ends, mais il y avait bien un proche qui connaissait son secret, et elle sortit son portable pour lui envoyer un message :

« _Chris, je suis désolée. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je t'en prie, il y a plus grave : la femme de Mark Spencer a essayé de se suicider à l'instant. Elle a laissé un drôle de message. Si tu travailles ce soir, rapplique vite au 2261, Franklin Street. Je suis désolée._ »

Anxieuse, elle frottait son pouce contre sa phalange où deux pattes de chat étaient tatouées.

L'officier Miller aurait encore du boulot, mais il ne pourrait peut-être pas protéger sa petite sœur encore longtemps…


	2. RK900

**Un chapitre assez difficile à écrire, car j'ai hésité entre plusieurs enchaînements, mais c'est un passage auquel je réfléchis depuis octobre (déjà 8 mois ?!) et je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin partager l'histoire de Conrad !**  
**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

_Quatre jours auparavant_

Dehors, le ciel de mars se confondait avec celui de novembre. La pluie s'acharnait sur Detroit, versant ses trombes grises, aussi froides que l'eau au creux de l'océan, sur les corps de brique et battant l'argile solide.

La pluie qui coulait dans la douche, en revanche, était digne de celle des tropiques. Elle dépassait les trente degrés, d'après ce que la peau de l'androïde pouvait mesurer, et ses gouttes étaient plus rondes.

« Je pourrais rester là des heures.

— Espèce de déviant. »

Gavin se rinçait les cheveux, le dos appuyé contre le torse de Conrad. Sa peau rougissait à cause de la chaleur, tandis que celle de l'androïde restait intacte.

« Parce que je deviens fainéant ?

— Parce que tu flippes. Je le sais. »

L'androïde ne pouvait pas le contredire. Quand ils sortiraient de la douche, ils devraient se préparer pour se rendre à la Tour de CyberLife. La sensation de nausée devenait, chez les machines, celle de crampes, à cause d'une charge trop importante de courant qui perturbait les biocomposants.

Sa peau artificielle était, par endroits, désactivée, et la chair blanche trahissait des signes d'inquiétude. Sur sa hanche, une ligne de lumières clignotait de façon inhabituelle, attirant le regard de Gavin.

« CyberLife t'aurait déjà désactivé si…

— Je n'ai pas peur d'être désactivé j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

— Hé, Conrad, » il prit un ton très sérieux, plaçant ses mains contre la mâchoire de l'androïde. Conrad lui écarta les cheveux qui, alourdis par l'eau, tombaient sur son front. « Peu importe ce que t'as fait avant ton arrivé en septembre : c'est une ancienne vie et la nouvelle a commencé quand t'es arrivé au commissariat. C'est tout. »

Gavin pressa ensuite sa paume contre la hanche solide, cachant les signes alarmants. Puis, il sortit de la douche, laissant l'androïde seul sous la douche.

Entre les coulures de l'eau, Conrad pouvait apercevoir Gnocchi qui était roulé en boule dans le panier à linge ouvert, dormant sur les vêtements de Gavin, et sur les siens.

Peu importe ce qui s'était passé les premiers mois de son existence c'était ce quotidien qui serait son futur, et tant que CyberLife le lui accordait, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Conrad finit par sortir à son tour. Il s'apprêta à se sécher, quand il aperçut le miroir couvert de condensation : un message était inscrit dans la vapeur.

_Courage, boîte de conserve._

_Je t'aime._

La seconde phrase était écrite en tout petit dans le coin droit(1), presque écrasée par le premier encouragement. Ce n'était qu'un petit message, mais le courant électrique s'atténua.

Dans les lettres étroites, le RK900 pouvait apercevoir son reflet, croiser son propre regard. CyberLife avait donné à ses yeux une couleur bien particulière, assez hors-norme : pourquoi choisir cette nuance d'acier pour un déviant qui avait le droit de s'intégrer ?

Il se rappela que le RK200 possédait aussi cette caractéristique particulière, et c'était une autre création d'Elijah Kamski.

Où était Markus ? Son concepteur l'avait-il détruit ? Était-il un modèle raté ?

Est-ce que Conrad allait devoir faire ses preuves ?

Il reboutonna sa chemise avec plus assurance : malgré la trahison de Mark Spencer, Conrad était soutenu par des humains, un avantage que les déviants précédents n'avaient pas eu. Déjà, Gavin l'accompagnait, mais il y avait aussi l'amitié que Chris et le docteur Landru lui avaient offerte, et qui était un soutien constant. Lukas lui avait même envoyé un message, quand il avait appris pour Spencer, l'encourageant à ne pas se laisser abattre.

L'officier Chen n'avait demandé pardon qu'à Gavin, la honte la retenant encore à l'écart, mais l'androïde ne serait pas surpris le jour où elle aurait réuni assez de courage pour s'excuser auprès de lui, car ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Tout cela prouvait que Mark Spencer n'était pas son seul allié.

En fait, sa trahison était plus étrange qu'alarmante.

Durant les trois derniers jours, Gavin et lui avaient essayé de le contacter, mais ils tombaient sans cesse sur sa boîte vocale. Pas même un androïde n'avait décroché. Est-ce qu'ils étaient sur liste rouge ?

Une nuit, pendant des heures, allongé et statique, Conrad avait essayé de retrouver le code du secrétaire androïde, celui qu'ils avaient rencontré au Park, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Comme si ce semblable n'existait plus.

Il subsistait une chance : Mark Spencer disait avoir déjà rencontré Adanna Bontu, alors, de façon absurde, Conrad espérait que la professeure pourrait les éclairer sur les changements d'idées du politicien.

Quand il partagea cette idée dans la voiture, Gavin évita de se montrer aussi optimiste :

« Je sais pas, Conrad : elle a l'air moins conne qu'elle en a l'air, mais... ça reste CyberLife. Je m'emballerais pas, si j'étais toi. »

Conrad baissa le volume de la musique pour mieux discuter.

Dès que Gavin était nerveux, il mettait un volume trop fort, espérant peut-être brouiller les signes d'anxiété, comme son rythme cardiaque rapide, mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

« Et si Bontu devenait une alliée ? On pourrait être surpris. La preuve : je voulais faire confiance à Spencer, alors que c'est finalement un connard.

— Oh, le RK900 utilise des gros mots, ça veut dire qu'il est énervé, » se moqua l'homme.

Il frotta l'épaule de l'androïde, histoire de prouver qu'il partageait entièrement cet avis. Après tout, si Conrad venait de traiter Mark Spencer de connard pour la première fois, Gavin avait employé le terme une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Quant à « enculé » et « enfoiré », Conrad avait perdu le compte depuis le discours diffusé.

« Les statistiques sur les relations sociales sont celles qui changent le plus régulièrement, et si les informations recueillies m'orientaient vers Spencer avant, tout a changé maintenant. Peut-être que pour la professeure Bontu, ce sera différent…

— Elles sont à combien pour Bontu ?

— À 18% de fiabilité.

— C'est peu.

— Vous étiez à 6% quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

— Quoi ? » Il en serait resté sur le cul. « Tu me l'avais jamais dit !

— Parce que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt.

— Dès qu'on s'est rencontrés ? Pourquoi j'étais aussi bas ? Je suis sûr que je suis victime d'un délit de sale gueule.

— Vous n'arrêtiez pas de me fusiller du regard à cause de ma ressemblance avec le RK800. »

Gavin abdiquait : c'était une raison valable, finalement.

« Et je suis à combien, maintenant ? »

Conrad détourna le regard vers la fenêtre de son côté. La pluie brouillait la vue, diluant les rues. À cause des nuages noirs, la nuit perdurait, rendant les trottoirs vides et les bâtiments lumineux.

« Je ne vous le dirais pas. »

Ce n'était pas par caprice c'était qu'il en était incapable. La confiance accordée à Gavin dépassait largement celle accordée pour les autres. Et le docteur Landru était déjà à 97%.

Le taux rattaché à sa relation avec Gavin avait commencé à grimper le jour où Conrad avait perdu sa jambe. Il se souvenait comment les pourcentages avaient grimpé quand le sergent, encore détective à ce moment-là, l'avait porté, sans réfléchir, jusqu'à sa voiture. Et ils avaient continué à augmenter quand la voiture avait roulé sur le pont. Exactement comme ce matin, si ce n'était que les statistiques étaient déjà devenues folles.

« Gavin, merci d'être là. Et merci pour le message sur le miroir. »

Gavin hésita à blaguer en assurant que l'auteur était Gnocchi, mais il se ravisa : maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à destination, il perdait toute envie de rire.

Les nuages étaient si bas qu'ils brouillaient la silhouette de la Tour, mais les lumières permettaient de mesurer toute l'importance du bâtiment, toute l'activité qui animait cette usine à androïdes. Mark Spencer avait beau répéter que les machines étaient sans vie, cette tour en grouillait, qu'elle soit mécanique ou biologique.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il revenait, et comme à chaque fois, le RK900 n'était jamais certain de repartir libre.

Comme ils avaient pris rendez-vous, la présence de Chloe à l'entrée n'était pas surprenante, et elle les accueillit avec une joie qui semblait authentique.

« Bonjour, Conrad. Bonjour, sergent Reed. »

Même les androïdes inconnus, leur base mis à jour, l'appelaient déjà sergent. Cette surconnexion était assez effrayante, et Gavin fut heureux que Conrad soit capable de garder ses informations pour lui, accueillant des données, sans transmettre les siennes.

Le RK900 était prêt à répondre au salut, mais il se ravisa tout d'un coup :

« Tu n'es pas déviante, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Gavin était presque convaincu par l'air attristé de Chloe, avant de remarquer que les muscles faciaux manquaient de grâce, de sincérité. Il ignorait quel âge avait le robot, mais il restait persuadé que le RT600 avait bien plus d'années que le RK900, la vieillesse des androïdes se mesurant grâce à leur perfection.

« Non, je suis une machine. »

Conrad s'en doutait : il avait juste eu besoin que son semblable confirme.

Il tendit une main blanche, invitant le RT600 à se connecter.

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec la professeure Bontu. »

Chloe plaça sa paume contre la sienne.

Leurs visages n'avaient rien de comparables : les joues rondes et la bouche pleine étaient totalement statiques, manquant de fluidité par rapport à la mâchoire contractée qui remua un instant, comme prête à dire quelque chose. Les grands yeux bleus fixaient l'air, lumineux mais sans expression, tandis que ceux de l'autre robot, plus froids, se plissaient de colère.

C'était un contraste entier qui opposait la machine obéissante et l'androïde vivant.

Puis, à la surprise de Gavin, Conrad rompit la connexion avec brutalité, repoussant Chloe. Il lui assura qu'il saurait se repérer dans la Tour sans son aide.

Habitué à un comportement déviant, l'humain s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille lui demande pardon, ou encore qu'elle grimace de peine, mais en fin de compte, il fut déçu, lui aussi : Chloe s'écarta du chemin, les mains dans le dos, un sourire poli sous son nez retroussé.

Même sa LED restait bleue.

Une véritable machine, tout comme Connor l'avait été.

Contrairement à eux, Conrad exprimait la joie, la tristesse, la colère. Il n'avait fait que la repousser d'un petit coup sec, mais Gavin savait qu'il pouvait se montrer plus violent, même avec un semblable.

S'il ne désapprouvait pas, il le mit quand même en garde :

« Ne casse pas d'androïde, Conrad, je sais pas à quoi ressemble une engueulade chez CyberLife…

— Je suis énervé, Gavin. Le RT600 est un modèle qui date de 2021, et j'ai été dupé quand elle a simulé une forme de déviance. Elle aurait pu causer ma perte. »

Il serrait ses lèvres, imitant parfaitement l'expression humaine.

Gavin ignorait si les colères de son partenaire étaient similaires aux siennes à cause de leur proximité, ou s'il avait été conçu ainsi. En tout cas, si la première théorie était la bonne, il valait mieux ne pas lui prendre la main pour le moment…

L'androïde connaissait le chemin grâce aux indications de Chloe, alors il suivait les couloirs d'un pas sûr. Il gardait même les sourcils froncés en mise en garde. Certains techniciens regardaient à deux fois sur son passage, vérifiant à temps l'inscription sur sa veste. À côté de la stature mécanique, le sergent était invisible, n'intriguant que les plus observateurs.

Conrad ne leur accorda aucune attention, sentant toujours que ses entrailles de plastique subissaient de nouveaux assauts électriques, mais pas assez paralysants pour le faire flancher.

Dans l'ascenseur, ce fut lui qui saisit la main de Gavin. Il adopterait une attitude aussi franche que son partenaire, lui qui avait toujours admiré cette nonchalance chez le sergent, et s'en inspirer lui donnerait du courage.

Ils arriveraient main dans la main dans le bureau de la professeure, mais Conrad s'en moquait : ses concepteurs l'avaient rendu capable d'aimer, ils l'avaient doté pour aimer, alors Adanna Bontu serait la plus à même à accepter leur relation.

À mesure que la cabine montait, les organes et les biocomposants semblaient se ratatiner.

« Pense juste à pas me casser les doigts si tu te fous en colère.

— Vous savez très bien que je ne vous ferai jamais de mal.

— C'est au cas où tu pèterais les plombs. »

Au quarante-et-unième étage, un silence faisait douter que les bureaux soient occupés. Conrad bifurqua tout de suite à droite, se dirigeant vers la première porte où le nom de la professeure figurait sur une plaque en titane juste à côté.

Ce détail mit Gavin mal à l'aise : le titane était l'élément principal pour l'ossature des androïdes, est-ce que c'était comme voir une mâchoire dénudée utilisée en tant que support ? Son partenaire ne laissa transparaître aucune réaction, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une réponse. Aussi grande gueule soit-il, le sergent se sentait étranger à tout cet univers, et il avait bien du mal à accepter son rôle de simple témoin.

Il ignorait tout le courage qu'il inspirait au prototype amélioré.

Adanna Bontu était installée à son bureau : une merveille composée de verre et de tiges de métal blanc, prenant des allures de trône plutôt que de table. Ses avant-bras reposaient sur la surface transparente, qui pouvait faire office d'écran d'ordinateur, et ses mains étaient croisées sur une tablette éteinte. Elle fixait la baie vitrée où stagnait un brouillard gris : contrairement aux autres bureaux, elle n'avait pas activé l'option de décor artificiel, préférant observer comment la pluie coulait en rivière sur les fenêtres.

D'une certaine façon, on aurait pu croire qu'elle cherchait obstinément à éviter le regard de celui qui était installé face à elle, un collègue bien plus jeune, bien plus intelligent, bien plus…

Au moment où Conrad ouvrit la porte, Elijah Kamski se leva, gardant les mains dans ses poches. Il portait un t-shirt où s'alignaient les logos de _Love, Death & Robots_, un thème curieux pour un homme à la tête d'une entreprise d'androïdes. S'il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, il leur adressa tout de même un petit sourire en coin.

Adanna, au moins, leur souhaita la bienvenue.

Avant qu'ils ne s'installent, Kamski réajusta ses lunettes et demanda :

« Chloe n'est pas avec vous ?

— Nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle. »

Tout juste plus grand que le père des androïdes, le RK900 maintenait ses épaules droites.

« Le RK900 a été vexé par la petite RT600 ? » Kamski contourna la machine pour mieux la détailler. Puis, il lui tapota l'épaule. « Tu es une merveille, Conrad, mais peut-être que cela te rend narcissique. »

Gavin avait conscience que n'importe quel compliment de la bouche du directeur n'aurait rien de sentimental ou de sincère, ou dans un registre purement informatique, alors il n'y avait aucune jalousie : juste une grande hostilité contre ce mec dont l'attitude rabaissait Conrad.

L'androïde, de son côté, restait stoïque, regardant droit devant lui.

« Une merveille ?

— Si on devait utiliser des métaphores, disons que Connor était le brouillon, tandis que toi, tu es le chef d'œuvre. » Le créateur désigna ses propres yeux, et soudain, un détail frappa Gavin, qui devina ce que Kamski allait ajouter. « Je t'ai même donné la couleur de mes yeux, comme un artiste inscrit son nom sur sa toile. »

La teinte glacée était effectivement la même, aussi perçante qu'une brise d'hiver. Conrad toucha un de ses yeux, comme s'il hésitait à laisser l'organe en place ou à l'arracher pour s'en débarrasser.

Une différence marquait tout de même une séparation, et elle résidait dans le sourire : si celui de Kamski était dédaigneux, celui de Conrad était plus simple, plus timide, et s'il s'agrandissait lors des plus beaux moments pour devenir sincère, encouragé par la LED qui adoptait toujours une teinte blanche.

Gavin aurait aimé le rappeler à son partenaire et s'interposer, car le créateur flânait toujours autour de sa création.

Finalement, il se sentait comme si une vipère reluquait son mec…

Enfin, Kamski se plaça face au RK900, posant le bout de son index au milieu de son torse :

« Tes biocomposants sont les plus perfectionnés, d'une sensibilité extrême qui les rend souples, sans que cela retire leur résistance. » Puis, le doigt voyagea jusqu'au front de l'androïde. « Mais ce qui fait de toi le prototype le plus avancé, c'est ton système endocrinien. Au lieu d'hormones diffusées par le sang, ce sont des séries de codes qui sont générées grâce au thirium. Et bien sûr, nous n'avons gardé que le meilleur : tu n'auras jamais de problème de tyroïde. »

Sa propre blague le fit ricaner, tandis qu'Adanna Bontu, toujours silencieuse, chercha un dossier sur le bureau tactile. Les projets autour du RK900 étaient innombrables, mais elle trouva rapidement le plan de ce système endocrinien et le fit apparaître en hologramme.

Plusieurs câbles réunis faisaient penser à une colonne vertébrale, et au sommet, se réunissaient des composants agglutinés et connectés. Certaines surfaces étaient lisses, tandis que d'autres étaient granuleuses à cause des circuits intégrés et des microcontrôleurs.

« Nous avons essayé de donner à ce système la même forme qu'un système endocrinien humain, pour qu'il puisse intégrer ton enveloppe sans la modifier, et comme chez les humains, tes émotions ne sont pas codées uniquement au niveau de la tête, » Kamski désigna la longue ligne des câbles, et Gavin remarqua que d'autres biocomposants y étaient rattachés. « Tu possèdes un régulateur, qui serait l'équivalant d'un thymus, juste en-dessous, un moteur complexe pour imiter les glandes surrénales, et enfin, » son doigt avait atteint le niveau le plus bas, « une chose que les TR400 seraient heureux d'avoir et que tu n'as peut-être pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser : un biocomposant capable de générer ce que l'hypothalamus et l'hypophyse sécrètent, comme un distributeur de récompenses ou de punitions, un rôle proche de celui des gonades masculines.

— Une paire de couilles, quoi. » Soupira Gavin, fatigué par cette démonstration scientifiquement prétentieuse. Dans son langage, il appelait ça de la masturbation intellectuelle, même si, en disséquant les secrets du RK900, Kamski venait de prouver que son système était une véritable révolution technologique.

« Exactement ! » Rebondit le directeur, ignorant la moue du sergent. « C'est grâce à tout ce système que tu éprouves des émotions et des désirs, Conrad.

— Et je dois vous remercier pour cette prouesse technique.

— En fait, non. » Kamski se détourna et sa main se tendit vers Adanna Bontu. « La professeure Bontu est une neurologue qui s'est familiarisée avec le monde de la technologie. C'est elle que tu dois remercier, car c'est elle qui a donné toutes les directives pour t'offrir cette possibilité d'être capable de ressentir comme un humain.

— Et c'est ce que vous appelez la déviance ?

— Le mot déviance est déjà un vieux terme, » précisa Bontu, rappelant que la technologie bougeait très vite. « Et il ne signifiera plus rien si les androïdes deviennent libres. »

_Si_, et non pas _quand_.

« Mais tu n'es pas un déviant, Conrad, dans le sens où tu vis naturellement le programme qu'on t'a confectionné. Ce ne sont pas des bugs c'est ton fonctionnement. »

Le RK900 ouvrait donc une génération d'androïdes aux émotions authentiques une démarche qui n'allait pas plaire du tout après la révolte avortée, après des changements politiques. Et quand les médias apprendront que ce premier modèle avait intégré la police de Detroit, beaucoup gueulerait. À commencer par Fowler.

« Et contrairement à ce que tu croies, » reprit la professeure, « tes émotions et tes désirs ne sont pas programmés à distance : nous avons posé les bases et, comme un être humain évolue dans son environnement, tu t'es développé par toi-même.

— Nous avions prévu une durée d'expérience de huit mois, » compléta Kamski, « si en avril, nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles, nous t'aurions contacté. Et si tu étais resté comme Connor, tu aurais été désactivé. »

La professeure, avec un air presque désolé, expliqua qu'il était nécessaire qu'il ignore ce projet : avoir des instructions l'aurait guidé et, par la même occasion, les ordres auraient annulé le concept de libre arbitre.

Il fallait qu'il vive par lui-même, qu'il existe en parfait autonomie. Un plan que Kamski avait tenté avec Markus.

Le fondateur de CyberLife se mit alors à applaudir, et les coups résonnaient trop fort dans ce bureau sobre.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas : tu sembles être une réussite extraordinaire, Conrad. »

Puisque Kamski avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil, Conrad et Gavin s'assirent à leur tour, surveillant les deux concepteurs, attentant avec, tout de même, une petite angoisse.

« Je "semble" être une réussite extraordinaire ?

— Nous ne t'avons pas surveillé, puisque nous avons demandé au capitaine Fowler de le faire à notre place, dans la mesure du possible. La peur d'être un déviant t'a rendu discret, mais je pense aussi que le capitaine avait autre chose à faire… » Kamski haussa les épaules, prouvant qu'il n'était pas rancunier. « Sonder ta mémoire nous permettrait de suivre ton parcours, d'observer comment les émotions et les pensées, celles étrangères à tes fonctions, se forment et sont réceptionnées. »

Gavin se sentait blêmir si Kamski approchait un câble ou un ordinateur de Conrad, il lui foutrait son poing dans la tronche. Il en allait de sa vie privée aussi. De son côté, Conrad était devenu rigide et, catégorique, il refusa que ses souvenirs soient récupérés par CyberLife.

Si le directeur parut déçu, l'expression de la neurologue se rapprochait de… la satisfaction. Gavin ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Le robot se souvenait du moindre jour, depuis son réveil dans cette tour, en passant par son arrivé au commissariat, jusqu'à la veille où il avait participé à la conversation entre Gavin et Virginia, donnant quelques nouvelles à sa belle-mère. Cette blague les avait fait rire toute la soirée.

« Mes souvenirs sont complets, je peux en expliquer certains, mais je ne veux pas que ma mémoire soit sondée. »

Le RK900 exprimait un souhait personnel, une situation qui aurait été inimaginable sous la direction du prédécesseur de Kamski.

« Très bien, alors selon toi, à partir de quand as-tu pris conscience que tu étais déviant ? »

Avec le recul, plusieurs éléments de cette déviance étaient évidents ils avaient même été rapides. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, les prémices d'émotions avaient commencé à apparaître grâce, ou plutôt, à cause de Gavin. L'agacement, la déception, la colère… Il se souvenait de cette menace peu après leur rencontre, cette intention de lui lui faire péter les plombs, jusqu'à ce que son programme devienne tellement dégénéré que CyberLife doive le rappeler pour le détruire.

_Ils font toujours ça avec leurs échecs._

Si le Gavin de l'époque avait su…

Mais Conrad se souvint d'autre chose, un souvenir qui contrebalançait avec ces émotions négatives.

« J'aurais pu être un échec, ou en tout cas, un androïde dangereux, mais quelqu'un m'a sauvé, à sa manière. » Adanna regarda le sergent, mais Conrad enchaîna : « non, pas Gavin. Elle s'appelait Fathia. »

En entendant ce prénom, Gavin hésita à se lever.

La pluie tombait drue, aussi forte que le matin où ils avaient retrouvé le corps de son amie, et cette vision était encore douloureuse.

Il avait déjà expliqué à Conrad qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour Fathia : c'était une amie, une amie très précieuse, et leur relation reposait sur cette complicité pure, ne laissant aucune place pour la jalousie ou les doutes que pouvait amener l'amour.

Aujourd'hui, le RK900 comprenait ce que son partenaire avait tenté de lui expliquer, et peut-être que c'était ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi, pour cette jeune femme.

L'androïde raconta aux concepteurs comment Fathia avait été la première à lui sourire, à se montrer bienveillante. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait même complimenté sur ses yeux.

Conrad parla aussi du docteur Landru, des conseils qu'il lui avait donnés, le guidant un peu dans ce monde compliqué.

« Je partais avec des points faibles, et les débuts ont été difficiles… D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ce nom ? Et l'apparence du RK800 ?

— Oh, il y a beaucoup de raisons. » Répondit Kamski. « La principale étant d'améliorer le travail de Cyrille Arceneaux. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour Arceneaux et son androïde : en termes de résistance, de longévité et de rapidité, Connor était assurément le meilleur. Ce prototype aurait pu être grandiose, mais ce fut finalement un échec. Personne ne se souviendra de lui…

— Connor est quand même celui qui a interrompu la révolte. » Coupa Gavin lui et tous les policiers du commissariat se _souviendraient_ de Connor, et surtout comme de la machine qui avait poussé le lieutenant Anderson au suicide. « Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était une bonne idée de nous envoyer le sosie de ce connard ?

— C'est une des autres raisons. » Kamski ne perdait pas son calme. « Le RK800 a laissé une impression plutôt forte, et l'arrivé du successeur ne laisserait personne indifférent si la ressemblance était bien marquée.

— Et encore, le terme successeur est incorrect. Conrad, pour reprendre l'expression de Kamski, Connor a servi de brouillon : tu es différent de ce modèle. Le RK800 est un intrus dans la série des RK, et tu redonnes à ce projet tout son sens.

— Pourquoi ce prénom ? » Répéta le RK900, essayant toujours de comprendre.

« C'est un nom parfait, et la ressemblance avec celui de Connor n'est que pure coïncidence.

— Vraiment ? » Grinça Gavin.

L'androïde, en décortiquant l'étymologie, répondit :

« Conrad est formé à partir de _conja_, audacieux, et _rad_, qui veut dire soit conseiller, soit assistant. C'était votre intention ?

— Exactement. »

Gavin restait persuadé qu'il y avait quand même une once de perversité dans ce nom : en avançant des ressemblances évidentes entre le RK800 et le RK900, c'était évident que la déviance du nouveau modèle se serait déclenchée sans délai.

Mais ces choix avaient été dangereux : Conrad aurait pu devenir violent et malheureux s'il était resté la cible de ses collègues.

Son animosité au début aurait vraiment causé sa perte, alors…

« Et vous l'avez balancé comme ça, dans la nature. » Explosa Gavin, les épaules crispées. « Il y a pas plus instable qu'un être humain, et vous, vous créez l'androïde le plus humain possible avant de le larguer en plein Detroit ? Moins d'un an après la révolte de Markus ? »

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait, » répondit Bontu, « Conrad a passé plusieurs tests pendant de longs mois.

— Entre mars et août ? »

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

Kamski aurait été ravi de restaurer la mémoire de la machine, mais le RK900 n'avait aucune envie que son créateur touche à sa base de données. CyberLife lui avait donné le libre-arbitre, et par la même occasion, Conrad avait conscience de ce qui était personnel.

Contrairement à son collègue, Bontu décida de lui expliquer de vive voix :

« Tu as été activé le 5 mars 3039, et jusqu'à ton formatage le 27 août, tu as été confronté à plusieurs émotions à travers plusieurs situations. L'attachement, la colère, la jalousie, l'amusement, la tristesse… »

L'androïde apprit qu'une partie du trente-troisième étage avait été aménagée pour ces tests. Une sorte d'appartement avec le strict minimum pour une machine : c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il avait tenu des conversations avec des auteurs, des artistes, des politiciens, des scientifiques, des philosophes… et même des semblables, qui avaient subi quelques bugs quand leur programme de discussion était trop en retard par rapport à celui du prototype.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez formaté ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas garder mes souvenirs en intégrant la police ? »

Gavin se disait que le capitaine Fowler n'aurait jamais accueilli un déviant, mais la réponse de la professeure le surprit :

« Parce que tu es tombé amoureux, et que nous avons eu peur. »

La pompe à thirium produisit un claquement sec, propulsant le thirium dans les veines glacées de surprise.

Il n'osa pas regarder son partenaire, craignant de découvrir son expression.

« Tu as été rejeté, et tu as commencé à te poser des questions. Nous ne s'avions pas comment tu allais évoluer, alors nous avons préféré te formater. »

Même s'il était encore surpris, Gavin nota une incohérence : ils avaient formaté le RK900 à cause d'un rejet, mais l'hostilité entière d'un commissariat n'avait posé aucun problème ? Adanna Bontu apportait ces explications, et cette fois, c'était Kamski qui restait silencieux.

Est-ce que cela venait de leurs objectifs respectifs ? Les deux collègues n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre…

« Qui était… ?

— Une équipe de huit techniciens s'occupaient de toi, testant tes programmes. Parmi eux, il y avait Lily Eaton. » Le nom ne raviva aucun souvenir : sa mémoire avait été soigneusement vidée. « Et tu avais développé une grande affection pour elle. »

Conrad évitait de regarder Gavin, mais ce dernier remarqua que la LED était rouge. Malgré la présence des deux concepteurs — les parents les plus tordus qu'on puisse avoir —, il s'approcha pour poser sa main contre son dos, pressant sa paume contre une ossature qu'il craignait de voir se rompre.

« Il est tombé amoureux parce qu'elle l'avait séquestré dans un placard ? »

Bontu le fixa avec des grands yeux Kamski non plus ne pouvait pas comprendre cette blague, mais la LED de Conrad devint jaune, et un sourire précéda un rire.

« Un placard ? Non, enfin… Bref, Eaton prenait le projet très à cœur, et elle s'est souvent entretenue avec Conrad. Vous avez parlé pendant des semaines. Elle avait même coupé certains enregistrements quand les sujets devenaient personnels, tu as appris beaucoup de choses sur sa famille, ses amis et des déceptions amoureuses. Nous les avons retrouvés dans ta mémoire uniquement, jamais sur les enregistrements.

— Et que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

— Tu montrais une préférence à travailler avec elle. Bien sûr, nous étions ravis : cela signifiait que ton programme social avait développé des affinités et tu étais libre d'exprimer ta sympathie ou, au contraire, ton antipathie. »

De là où il était installé, Kamski observait comment la main du sergent descendait jusqu'à la taille de l'androïde, comment elle apaisait les signes de nervosité, et surtout, la complicité entre les deux. Le RK900 était une réussite, mais il voulait saisir toute l'ampleur de ce succès, oubliant qu'en créant un être indépendant, il ne pouvait plus lui demander de comptes par la suite…

« Bien sûr, nous espérions que tu ressentes quelque chose de plus fort, mais il y a une différence entre la possibilité et le fait accompli. Que tu tombes amoureux a dérangé certains membres de l'équipe, à commencer par Eaton, bien sûr, qui ne s'était pas imaginée être…

— La cible de cette affection, » compléta Conrad, un peu amer, « elle allait faire partie de l'expérience et c'était hors de question.

— Exactement. »

Au-delà du refus de vivre une relation observée par des collègues, la professeure essaya d'amener en douceur un point délicat : Lily Eaton avait repoussé le RK900 parce qu'il était une machine. Bontu se souvenait encore de la véhémence de la collaboratrice : à partir de ce jour-là, l'androïde était redevenu un objet, une intelligence purement artificielle, et rien d'autre.

_Ses sentiments ne peuvent pas être réels. Ce sont des codes, bordel ! C'est une _machine_ !_

Le RK900 n'avait pas assisté à cette explosion de colère, mais Eaton avait quitté l'équipe et, de ce fait, ne voyait plus l'androïde toujours amoureux, qui avait fini par comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Gavin comprenait les doutes de cette femme : il les avait eus, lui aussi, tout comme il avait été sidéré par l'idée qu'un androïde puisse ressentir autre chose qu'une loyauté aveugle. Accepter cette possibilité, c'était accepter de changer sa vision sur les robots, reconnaître que les machines malmenées étaient des êtres maltraités, prendre conscience que cette création allait échapper au contrôle humain.

Pourtant, sa main soutenait toujours son partenaire aucun doute ne subsistait, alors il n'avait aucune envie de s'écarter.

« Tu n'es pas doué pour draguer, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a jeté. »

Conrad apprécia chaque attention pour le réconforter : c'était ce dont il avait besoin, et Gavin prouvait qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Kamski reprit soudain la parole :

« Tu as fait une entrée assez intéressante : tu tenais la main du sergent Reed, devons-nous comprendre que vous êtes plus que de simples amis ? »

L'androïde attendait que l'humain donne son accord, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules : visiblement, il était cobaye au même titre que le RK900.

« Oui.

— Et tu n'as pas envie de récupérer les parties de ta mémoire qui concernent Lily Eaton ? Maintenant que le sergent Reed est là, ces souvenirs seront peut-être plus supportables. »

Bontu pinça les lèvres, les yeux baissés vers ses mains qui n'étaient plus croisées sur son bureau.

« D'ailleurs, elle était brune avec des yeux gris, elle aussi. Tu as un faible pour ces caractéristiques, on dirait bien. »

Conrad garda le silence, réfléchissant. Comme lui avait dit Gavin, ce qui s'était passé avant septembre appartenait à une autre vie celle qu'il construisait maintenant n'avait pas la moindre place pour Lily Eaton, ou aucun d'autre membre de l'équipe.

Quand il avait avoué ses sentiments à Gavin, le RK900 s'était promis de se résigner à son sort si son collègue le repoussait. D'ailleurs, sa haine des machines avait été la principale cause d'un tel pessimisme. Et contre toute attente, Gavin lui avait laissé une chance chance qu'Eaton ne lui avait pas accordée. Cette différence annulait, selon ses statistiques, tout risque que ses sentiments refassent surface.

Mais la notion de fidélité peut être particulière chez un androïde.

Gavin ressentait aussi une certaine curiosité malsaine, la même que celle qui pousse à en apprendre plus sur les ex d'un compagnon. Mais dans le fond, qu'allait-il faire ? Se comparer à une technicienne dont il ne savait rien ?

Ridicule.

Pourtant, il espérait que Conrad refuserait…

« Je ne veux pas retrouver ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de Lily Eaton. C'est une situation qui a certainement été difficile pour elle, et il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je me souvienne. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon futur. D'autres personnes ont fini par compter. »

La professeure haussa les sourcils, avec un petit sourire admiratif.

« Je me suis peut-être trompé. » Kamski leva les mains, imitant un geste de défaite. « J'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'essayer tes fonctions sexuelles, mais j'ai peut-être jugé un peu vite. »

Cette fois, il s'adressa à Gavin :

« Vous avez testé la relation jusqu'au bout ? »

Kamski n'était pas seulement méprisant avec les androïdes il était méprisant avec tout le monde. En fondant la société CyberLife, il s'était improvisé comme le meneur d'une nouvelle ère.

Si ce n'était pas faux, il lui manquait quand même l'humilité d'un authentique Moïse.

Gavin venait de se souvenir que Kamski avait le même âge que lui, alors que rien ne les rapprochait, tant sur le plan physique que sur celui de la carrière.

C'était juste un petit enculé de surdoué plongé dans son monde, pensa le policier, mais maintenant qu'il avait été invité dans cet univers, Gavin ne se priverait pas pour dire sa façon de penser.

Il se rappelait du soir où, après que Conrad ait avoué ses sentiments, il avait cherché des articles universitaires sur les androïdes, cherchant l'ultime réponse : est-ce que les machines pouvaient tomber amoureuses ? Il était certain que sa relation avec le RK900 valait toutes ces recherches. Il était certain qu'il connaissait bien mieux Conrad que ses concepteurs. Oui, ils avaient conçu son système endocrinien, mais l'androïde s'était développé par lui-même, à ses côtés.

Gavin garda le silence encore quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, ravi de briser l'assurance du directeur en rétorquant :

« Comment voulez-vous qu'on teste quoique ce soit ? Conrad tente de se désactiver à chaque fois que ses programmes sont en surchauffe. »

Gavin commença à énumérer quelques défauts, comme son incapacité à le tutoyer, mais il n'y avait rien de rabaissant dans ses mots : cela confirmait juste que Gavin ne voyait pas un prototype intimidant, un chef d'œuvre, mais un être avec ses faiblesses et ses imperfections, un robot qui devait se libérer de quelques contraintes.

« C'est curieux… » chuchota le créateur. « Effectivement, c'était un problème auquel nous n'avons pas assisté l'an dernier.

— Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tutoyer quelqu'un comme Gavin ? »

Kamski réfléchit un instant, mais Bontu le devança :

« Je crois que le sergent Reed arrive à te considérer comme un égal : tu n'es ni supérieur, ni inférieur. Mais toi, à cause de vos natures respectives, tu te rabaisses face aux humains en général. Certains codes sont peut-être trop rigides… »

Le RK900 restait un prototype qui devait être amélioré, mais contrairement aux modèles précédents, Elijah Kamki avait jugé que les créations les plus récentes pourraient être perfectionnées avant de passer à des successeurs.

« Ce sera simple à régler. »

Alors ils allaient l'opérer.

Le policier fusilla le créateur du regard, se demandant comment il pourrait être sûr que la mémoire du RK900 reste inviolée. Il doutait que l'androïde reste allumé durant sa mise-à-jour…

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'un ou deux jours, donc vous pourrez rentrer, sergent. »

Gavin s'apprêta à refuser, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chloe se tenait dans l'embrasure, sa robe d'été jurant avec la pénombre acier, tout comme son sourire s'accordait mal à la tension soudaine.

« Je suis désolée, Elijah : le PJ500 vient de se connecter au RK200. Je devais vous prévenir. »

Gavin eut l'impression d'être le seul à ne plus parler la même langue Conrad avait l'air surpris mais pas ignorant, tandis que Kamski adressait un rictus à la professeure.

« Quelle coïncidence.

— Le RK200 est ta création, Elijah, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles. Je pourrais m'occuper de Conrad. »

Ses mains étaient à nouveau croisées sur la tablette.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, Kamski salua d'un signe de tête le prototype et le sergent, puis suivit Chloe.

Au moment où la porte se referma, la professeure se leva, les traits moins crispés. Du coin de l'œil, Conrad remarqua que la table, avec sa surface tactile, n'indiquait plus que la météo et l'heure : les quelques fichiers avaient été fermés.

L'androïde ne dirait rien, mais il suspectait pourquoi Kamski avait parlé d'une coïncidence.

« Elijah n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, » dit-elle en s'installant sur un des sièges devant le bureau, se rapprochant de ses deux invités. « Il est jeune…

— Ne vous foutez pas de moi : il va aussi sur ses quarante ans.

— Je voulais dire qu'il a toujours été isolé. »

Gavin soupira : ce putain de cliché du génie asocial.

« Bien sûr : il a quoi ? Le syndrome d'Asperger ? Il est autiste ? C'est pas grave, il faut juste excuser son comportement de connard, c'est ça ?

— Toutes les entreprises sont des mondes à part, et même si Kamski a fondé CyberLife, il a dû mal à accepter le fait que… son univers lui échappe. On ne peut pas créer des êtres intelligents et parfaits en toute tranquillité. Des soucis d'éthique existent depuis la fondation de l'entreprise, des conflits sociaux, mais Kamski n'y accorde aucune importance.

— En gros, vous avez un gamin narcissique pour patron ? »

Bontu baissa les yeux. Elle devait avoir dépassé la soixantaine, pourtant, les rides étaient rares sur son visage neutre. Ses bijoux apportaient un peu de lumière autour de ses poignets sombres, mais l'excès d'argent était dissimulé par les manches noires. Combien de foulards possédait-elle ? Celui-ci était irisé, variant entre le bleu, le vert, le turquoise, différent des autres qu'elle avait déjà portés.

Adanna Bontu, avec son crâne rasé, était moins conventionnelle qu'il n'y paraissait, mais Gavin la trouvait plus professionnelle, plus impressionnante que le directeur de CyberLife.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait à une mère ?

Conrad se pencha vers elle, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« J'ai une autre question, professeure. » Gavin devinait d'avance ce qui tourmentait son partenaire. « Nous avons rencontré le politicien Mark Spencer, quelques jours avant son nouveau discours.

— Oh…

— Il nous a dit vous avoir croisé quelques fois. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? »

Tout CyberLife était bien sûr au courant de ce changement de position, mais Bontu ignorait que le RK900 avait rencontré cet homme.

« Je vais te dire la même chose, Conrad : je ne l'ai croisé que quelques fois. Mark Spencer n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais il s'y prenait mal : on n'accorde pas la liberté aux androïdes sans en connaître un minimum sur la technologie. La déviance n'a jamais été un bug, » répéta la professeure, « tous les androïdes qui sont devenus déviants ont été conçus à l'époque où Kamski dirigeait CyberLife, ce sont des programmes qui se développaient, moins complets que les tiens, mais qui peuvent quand même provoquer les mêmes sensations.

— Et est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis à cause de ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Conrad était déçu : la dernière solution qui s'offrait à eux, c'était d'aller à une rencontre physique avec le politicien.

« J'ai davantage discuté avec une membre de son parti, la philosophe Riley Webb. Une femme intéressante, mais qui n'abordait que le côté social. » Elle joint le bout de ses doigts. « Tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, Conrad, mais nous pouvons anthropomorphiser les androïdes, pas les humaniser. C'est un mode de réflexion nombriliste.

— Je ne le prends pas mal : je ne veux pas devenir humain, professeure, je suis un androïde et je veux le rester. Je veux juste exister en tant que personne.

— Une chose qu'il faudra rappeler à Webb. Vous pouvez essayer de la rencontrer à la RoboTech, elle y sera.

— Le salon sur la technologie à Port Austin ? »

C'était dingue quand Gavin y pensait : quand il était gamin, Port Austin était une petite plage grisonnante à deux-cents kilomètres de Detroit, même pas assez chaleureuse pour attirer assez de familles durant l'été.

L'année où CyberLife avait été fondé avait marqué l'expansion de ce bout de côte : la ville était encore jeune, mais les bâtiments avaient poussé aussi vite que des champignons par temps de pluie, et un palais des congrès avait été construit, face aux flots, brillant de modernisme. Et depuis onze ans, les salles immenses accueillaient des merveilles de technologie, réunissant spécialistes et amateurs à un rendez-vous appelé la RoboTech.

La prochaine édition s'y déroulerait dans une dizaine de jours.

« Oui. Riley Webb a été invitée, et même si elle a quitté le parti de Spencer, elle prononcera son discours en faveur des androïdes, que cela plaise à Spencer ou non.

— Mais Spencer n'y sera pas, je suppose.

— C'est peu probable… Ceci dit, ils ont prévu un invité surprise, conseillé par Webb, mais personne ne sait de qui il s'agit pour le moment. »

Conrad jeta un œil à Gavin : c'était une occasion dont ils pourraient profiter. Si la philosophe avait apporté son soutien au politicien quand il était encore du côté des robots, elle le connaissait certainement mieux que Bontu.

Le RK900 se retourna à nouveau vers sa conceptrice.

« Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Il restait encore méfiant, la trahison de Spencer en tête. « Kamski se lance dans la fabrication d'androïdes autonomes, d'après ce que je comprends, tout en voulant garder un contrôle dessus. Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour vous ?

— J'ai accepté le fait que les androïdes doivent se développer d'eux-mêmes. » _Comme une mère qui laisse partir ses enfants._ « Quand on parle de déviance, ou plus exactement de liberté, les personnes s'imaginent tout de suite que les androïdes en profiteront pour tuer les humains, qu'ils soient leur maître ou non. Certains androïdes ont tué, c'est vrai, mais beaucoup plus ont fait preuve d'empathie. Grâce à la déviance. »

Elle dévoila ses dents dans un sourire amusé : l'ironie était à son goût.

« Je suis une scientifique, Conrad, par définition, je suis curieuse, et bien sûr que j'aime savoir si mon travail a été bien mené. »

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le genou du sergent qui touchait celui du robot, satisfaite de ce contact inconscient.

« Quand Eaton t'a repoussé, tu es devenu… mélancolique, parfois agressif, mais jamais violent. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de te formater. » Gavin avait vu juste, alors. « Je ne sais pas si c'était bien ou non, je n'avais peut-être pas le droit de te retirer ces souvenirs, car cela implique un contrôle sur toi… mais je crois que finalement, c'était le mieux pour toi.

— Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, » avoua Conrad avec un sourire en coin.

« Les émotions et les relations ne sont pas faciles, c'est un fait. Certains philosophes jugent même que c'est cruel de donner la possibilité de ressentir, ceci dit, je crois qu'une majorité d'androïdes les contredirait.

— J'en ferais parti. » Après un silence, Conrad prit sa décision : « vous pouvez vous occuper de moi, à condition que Gavin reste. Je suis un androïde et la loi ne me reconnaît aucun droit à la vie privée, mais lui en a une. Si vous ou Kamski essayez de prélever des éléments de ma mémoire, il portera plainte. »

Gavin non plus n'avait pas assez confiance : les mots de la neurologue étaient plus convaincants, mais ils pouvaient appartenir à un stratège manipulateur. La mise en garde de Conrad était, ceci dit, assez efficace et, après tout, la décision lui appartenait.

Un doute persistait, et il s'avança à son tour :

« Si vous changez les codes de Conrad, il y aura pas un risque qu'il change trop ?

— Pour la sécurité des humains, vous voulez dire ? »

Gavin s'excusa auprès de l'androïde, mais ce dernier comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude.

« Si un risque se présente, nous reviendrons à une version antérieure. »

Tout semblait si simple, présenté de cette façon…

Avec plus de pudeur que son collègue, Adanna ajouta :

« Et nous allons nous occuper de ce problème de… surchauffe. »

* * *

Le linoleum subissait les roues du chariot sans produire le moindre son. Le sol était si lisse que les outils, dans les boîtes empilées, ne tintaient même pas, l'acier dormant dans les cartons. Darren passa devant une des chambres dont il avait la responsabilité, mais ne s'y arrêta pas, appelé par d'autres tâches avant.

Par chance, il n'y avait aucun témoin dans le couloir de l'hôpital : sa LED avait eu un clignement rouge peu discret qui aurait attiré l'attention.

Le modèle regarda droit devant lui, obstiné à paraître indifférent. C'était difficile de prétendre être une carcasse vide quand, au même étage, la femme du traître se reposait.

Darren était un MC700, mis en service depuis trois ans, qui avait passé toute son existence dans l'hôpital Henry Ford. Il ne s'occupait pas de la partie obstétrique au niveau curiosité, il avait uniquement assisté à la mort humaine, quand les patients n'arrivaient plus à lutter, devenant le témoin de plusieurs deuils et chagrins.

C'était un sujet qui l'avait longtemps laissé indifférent, et si les malades n'étaient que des étrangers qui lui adressaient rarement la parole, pour la première fois, il souhaitait vraiment la mort de cette nouvelle patiente.

Il avait vu les marques sur la gorge de Debra Spencer, mais ces lignes violacées étaient à présent inoffensives. Darren avait songé à placer ses doigts à l'endroit exact où la corde avait commencé à serrer, mais personne n'aurait cru au suicide, d'autant qu'un agent de police allait arriver pour poser des questions à la victime…

Le chariot arriva dans le local, et il le gara derrière une étagère. Il y avait tant d'outils, tant de produits. Les accidents arrivaient encore dans les hôpitaux, les machines pouvaient avoir des bugs…

Non, il devait renoncer : achever Debra Spencer, c'était une façon de se suicider.

Minuit était une heure triste : voilà qu'il se mettait à évaluer sa propre vie dans la pénombre du local, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment s'accrocher à cette existence ponctuée de fins. Ses collègues mécaniques étaient des machines sans vie, ne lui apportant aucun réconfort.

Il ne manquerait à personne, mais son acte serait salué par les déviants qui se cachaient à travers la ville.

Des échos de voix attirèrent son attention.

« … dois arrêter ça, Monica, tu ne peux plus continuer à squatter chez des gens avec tes potes !

— Si on n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte !

— N'essaie même pas d'utiliser cette excuse avec moi. »

Darren s'avança doucement vers la porte, ne voulant pas se contenter d'entendre. Il aperçut un uniforme de police sombre, et l'heure correspondait : c'était sans doute l'officier Chris Miller. Devant lui, une jeune fille gardait les bras croisés, ce qui mettait en évidence une phalange où deux pattes de chat étaient tatouées.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas touché au message que la femme de Spencer a laissé…

— Non !

— De toute façon, vous avez sûrement laissé plein d'empreintes chez eux. Tu te rends compte dans quel… dans quel _merdier_ tu me mets ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais elle n'en démordrait pas : leurs petits délits avaient permis d'empêcher une femme malheureuse de se tuer.

Les yeux de Monica étaient gonflés : depuis qu'elle avait envoyé son message, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Le contrecoup la rendait hagarde, et elle frissonnait dans ce couloir pâle. L'état de Matt, Hilde, Coca et Warren n'était pas loin du sien, mais eux avaient eu la chance de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Cela faisait de la peine à Chris, enfin, au moins, ce groupe n'allait pas faire de nouvelle excursion avant un moment.

Dans le fond, c'étaient des gamins…

Chris poussa un soupir et finit par prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« T'es déjà bien secouée, on en reparlera plus tard. Rentre chez maman, repose-toi et surtout, ne lui dis rien. »

Monica hocha la tête, et elle se sentit à nouveau envahie par le froid quand Chris s'écarta : le devoir l'appelait.

La jeune fille l'observa s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'un local s'ouvre sur sa gauche : un androïde médical, grand, la peau sombre, sortit et lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle répondit à son salut, les lèvres serrées.

Le fait que l'androïde suive le même chemin que son frère lui rappela un souvenir douloureux : celui qu'elle avait failli le perdre lors d'une émeute de robots.

« Chris ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'androïde faillit se retourner également, mais il continua sa route, jetant un coup d'œil indifférent au policier qui demanda à sa sœur ce qu'il y avait.

« Je suis désolée. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Je t'aime, frangin.

— N'essaie même pas. » L'index dressé en avertissement contredisait le sourire en coin : il n'était plus en colère.

L'uniforme essayait de maintenir un semblant d'intimidation, mais l'officier semblait si doux. Darren ralentit le pas pour l'accueillir.

« Officier Miller ?

— Oui ?

— Je vais vous mener à la chambre de madame Spencer, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La porte coulissa avec un silence plein de respect : tout invitait au repos et au calme. Grâce aux machines qui surveillaient les signes vitaux, les infirmiers ne venaient plus interrompre le sommeil de leurs patients, leur permettant de profiter d'un vrai répit.

Debra Spencer gardait les yeux clos, sans dormir. Elle s'obstinait à ne plus voir le monde autour d'elle, partagée entre les regrets d'être encore vivante et la joie d'avoir été sauvée à temps, même si elle ignorait à qui elle devait son salut.

Darren approcha une chaise près du lit, permettant à Chris de s'installer. Le policier sortit une petite tablette et un stylet marqué du blason du commissariat : il n'allait pas écrire, mais lancer des applications d'enregistrement.

Avant, le MC700 dit avec solennité :

« Pour des raisons médicales, je suis obligé de rester auprès de madame Spencer, mais selon le code de déontologie, toutes les informations qui seront échangées entre vous et la patiente, tant qu'elles n'ont aucun motif médical, ne seront pas traitées par mes programmes et seront effacées de ma base. »

Darren avait prononcé le règlement avec un tel aplomb qu'il était impossible de détecter le mensonge : évidemment qu'il enregistrait tout, qu'il noterait la moindre réponse de la femme du traitre. Elles l'aideraient peut-être à prendre une décision concernant son avenir…

Chris le fixa un instant, et le remercia.

« Bien sûr, merci. »

Le bout de son stylet effleura la surface tactile, et l'application se lança.

« Madame Spencer, je suis l'officier Chris Miller. Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? »

La femme garda les yeux fermés, les coins de la bouche affaissés. Il demanda à l'androïde si elle pouvait avoir un verre d'eau, bien qu'elle n'ait formulé aucune requête, mais même avec le gobelet sur la table de chevet, Debra Spencer ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Ce serait une longue nuit sans réponse…

* * *

Il faisait beau, à présent. Les programmes se réajustaient, se mettant à jour : c'était le 13 mars 2040, et il serait bientôt 9 heures. D'autres informations circulaient dans ses veines, leur traitement plus fluide donnant une impression de légèreté. Le repos avait été plus profond que les quelques heures de veille dont il avait besoin chaque mois, mais, à sa plus grande joie, Conrad remarqua que tous ses souvenirs étaient en place, claires et, il en était certain, lui appartenant toujours.

Dans son dos, il sentait le contact agréable d'un matelas recouvert de coton, et sur la peau de son ventre, un drap. Il se redressa et constata qu'il était dans une sorte de studio, épuré de la moindre trace de superflu : devant le lit se dressait une unique table, et accoudé sur le rebord, Gavin buvait un café, lisant sur son portable.

« Gavin ? »

Un détail le fit sourire : sur ses épaules, le sergent avait sa veste blanche, bien trop large au niveau des épaules.

« Voleur.

— Il faisait frais et t'en avais pas besoin ! » Il se leva pour s'installer sur le rebord du lit. Gavin semblait fatigué, peut-être à cause du stress des derniers jours. En fait, il ne faisait pas si frais que ça, mais le manque de sommeil le rendait frileux.

« Où sommes-nous ?

— Dans l'appartement où t'as discuté avec cette Lily.

— Ah… Une crise de jalousie de bon matin ? »

Gavin haussa les épaules, mais éclata de rire. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, suspectant un changement : par chance, Conrad était toujours lui-même.

« Tu es resté là les quatre jours ?

— Ça y est ? Je suis enfin ton égal ? »

Conrad saisit les pans de la veste : il y avait des jours où il ne la supportait plus, la détestant, pourtant, la voir sur les épaules du sergent venait de le faire changer d'avis. Si, ou plutôt, quand les androïdes seraient libres, il ne la jetterait pas.

« Tu l'as toujours été, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'exprimer. »

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue. Un renouveau soulevait de nouvelles sensations, plus chaudes, à moins que ce ne soit la joie associée au soulagement ?

Il existait encore, en tant que Conrad.

« Je suis pas resté les trois jours : le premier soir, oui, ensuite je suis passé de temps en temps. Bontu m'a assuré que tu serais de nouveau actif à partir de ce matin, donc je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures et elle ne s'est pas trompée. »

Est-ce que Kamski était là ? Il avait participé à la mise-à-jour du prototype, oui, mais la neurologue avait transmis l'avertissement et son créateur avait renoncé à sonder sa mémoire.

Gavin mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, puis marmonna :

« Conrad, j'ai une nouvelle un peu… étrange à t'annoncer.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— La femme de Mark Spencer a essayé de se suicider hier soir. Tous les médias sont en train d'en parler.

— Spencer a dit quelque chose ?

— Pas encore, tous les journalistes l'attendent pour ce soir. »

C'était donc pour ça que le sergent semblait si préoccupé. Ce geste intriguait beaucoup l'androïde.

« Il faut qu'on rencontre Riley Webb à la prochaine RoboTech, Gavin. Il faut qu'on y aille.

— Bien sûr qu'on ira, c'était pas déjà évident ? »

Sur l'écran du portable, Conrad remarqua que Gavin était en train de lire le programme. L'événement se déroulerait du 16 au 18 mars, le temps d'un week-end. Il y aurait des démonstrations des derniers modèles de voiture, de robots ménagers… Un stand serait même réservé pour Margaret, le seul androïde au monde à ne posséder aucun signe distinctif, le faisant ressembler à une jeune femme capable de se confondre dans une foule humaine. Cette particularité faisait qu'elle n'était activée qu'à de rares occasions, et toujours étroitement surveillée.

Gavin toucha, d'un air distrait, la LED de son partenaire : une fois de retour chez eux, loin de CyberLife, il lui proposerait d'y aller sous une couverture humaine. Conrad cacherait sa LED et porterait les vêtements qu'il voudrait pendant tout un week-end.

Certes, ce déguisement leur rappelait leur rencontre avec Samuel Brooks, le tueur de masse du métro, mais c'était la coïncidence qui avait failli être fatale, pas le leurre en lui-même. Et puis, le RK900 ne pourrait pas arpenter ce palais des congrès en toute liberté.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est cet invité mystère ?

— Non, certains rumeurs disent que c'est un artiste, mais ils veulent garder son identité cachée jusqu'au bout. »

L'androïde haussa les épaules : après tout, ce n'était pas cet invité qui les intéressait, c'était la philosophe.

« On va essayer de tirer tout ça au clair, Conrad. Si la femme de Spencer a tenté de se suicider quelques jours après son discours, ça lui fera une mauvaise publicité et ça convaincra plus de personnes à se ranger du côté des androïdes.

— C'est un spécialiste qui parle. » Renchérit Conrad en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Gavin laissa échapper un ricanement en posant sa main sur sa cuisse :

« Bontu et Kamski sont peut-être des as en robotique, en attendant, c'est moi qui vis avec toi, et je suis sûr que je te connais mieux qu'eux, je connais mieux les déviants et je pense que vous avez le droit d'être libres. »

* * *

(1) Alors, je sais que le "_Je t'aime_" figure à gauche sur la version de FanFiction, mais c'est parce que le site n'autorise que du texte centré ou à gauche, donc... Mais je ne confonds pas ma droite et ma gauche, sinon ! Sur les sites qui autorisent plus de mise-en-page, cette phrase figure bien à droite.


	3. Fautes professionnelles

J'ai oublié de vous dire, la dernière fois, j'ai passé une autre commande à MayFireYana qui avait dessiné Fathia et Gavin, et cette fois, c'était au tour de Conrad et Landru ! Pour voir le résultat, vous pouvez avec un lien direct sur la même fic postée sur Archive of our Own, et si vous êtes courageux, c'est sur ce lien à copier :

samsevenwrites (point) tumblr (un autre point) com /post/184434465889/may-fire-yana-commissioned-by-samsevenwrites

(Franchement, la différence de taille m'éclate toujours autant, c'est ce qui a plu à MayFireYana aussi, d'ailleurs !)

* * *

Christopher Landru observait Moira tandis qu'elle tirait sur la languette du sac mortuaire, mais il avait beau scruter son visage, son expression restait parfaitement neutre : il n'y eut ni dégoût quand l'enveloppe révéla le cadavre calciné, ni colère à cause du discours de Mark Spencer.

L'espoir des androïdes d'être reconnus en tant que personnes autonomes s'était volatilisé, mais la KL400 restait impassible, n'exprimant pas la moindre opinion. Cette neutralité de machine était à l'opposé de Conrad qui devait, s'imaginait Landru, vivre un stress éprouvant. Est-ce que l'anxiété pouvait avoir des répercussions sur un corps mécanique ? Est-ce que le RK900 se fatiguait aussi de cet hiver qui n'en finissait pas ?

Avec son aide, Landru débarrassa la table d'opération du sac et retint une toux. Il détestait les corps carbonisés : les particules de cendres se baladeraient pendant des heures dans la morgue.

« Vous devriez porter un masque, docteur.

— Tu as raison, » il ouvrit un tiroir, sortit un masque et passa les anses derrière ses oreilles, « je voulais m'entraîner pour la saison des barbecues, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Elle se mit à rire, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches, bien plus jolies que celles du mort, qui étaient grises et noircies par la suie. Son sourire, en revanche, semblait aussi figé que celui du crâne.

Les os d'un corps brûlé à un tel degré devenaient aussi friables que des feuilles d'automne, quoique l'odeur fût bien plus forte, plus entêtante. Landru essayait de supporter son masque : il se sentait nauséeux depuis ce matin, et l'obstacle pour respirer rendait son estomac plus capricieux.

« Moira, peux-tu mettre un peu de musique, s'il te plaît ? »

Son assistante se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

Une fois, elle avait diffusé une playlist de Loreena McKennitt depuis sa bouche, mais Landru lui avait demandé de ne plus recommencer : une bouche statique ne pouvait pas déverser des sons, c'était… dérangeant.

Les enceintes accrochées au-dessus des armoires se mirent à passer des chants celtes, le genre d'hymne qui arrive à faire aimer la pluie, à la seule différence que celle de Detroit battait des trottoirs noirs plutôt que des plaines verdoyantes.

Landru avait toujours été un amateur de musique celtique, et la chevelure flamboyante de Moira lui donnait l'impression de s'être téléporté à Dublin. La harpe inspirait à être délicat avec les morts sur sa table, à prendre le temps face à un état devenu constant.

« Vous semblez un peu livide, docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, en ce moment. »

L'hiver commençait à paraître long, trop long, et le discours du politicien avait perturbé l'opinion publique, rendant les habitants de Detroit nerveux. Ils ne savaient plus s'ils devaient regretter ou se réjouir que la révolte ait échoué, s'ils pouvaient sympathiser avec les robots ou, au contraire, les craindre. Quand une voix déclarait haut et fort que la sécurité était menacée, tout le peuple lui donnait raison.

Peut-être que demain, un astronome assurerait qu'une météorite s'abattrait sur la Terre dans moins de quarante-huit heures…

Ça n'avait pas été qu'un discours : les mots que Spencer avait employés avaient été forts, des mots comme instables, dangereux, étrangers, alarmants… Selon lui, la force et la ténacité d'un androïde en feraient un prédateur redoutable pour l'être humain, et l'émotion, si elle pouvait exister, serait aussi néfaste que le manque d'empathie. Ceux qui avaient brutalisé leur PL600 ou leur AX400 vivaient avec la menace de la vengeance, ceux qui avaient visité l'Eden Club pourraient payer plus cher que vingt dollars leur heure de jouissance.

Alors les lois et le contrôle absolu sur l'intelligence artificielle garantissaient la quiétude de l'humanité.

Ce genre de frayeur n'avait aucune nuance, et elle n'effrayait pas Landru : pouvait-il vraiment craindre les androïdes en voyant Gavin avec Conrad ? Quand le médecin avait envoyé son soutien, il s'était adressé à la fois à l'androïde et au sergent. Car si le RK900 devait, avec d'autres robots, être désactivé à la demande des habitants de Detroit, Gavin perdrait quelqu'un de cher.

La harpe faisait pleuvoir ses notes mélancoliques, les envoyant résonner contre le carrelage vert amande. Imitant cette même douceur, Landru déplaçait avec précaution les membres, évaluant si des parties étaient moins carbonisées que d'autres. La cendre était grise contre les os noirs. Il ne restait plus rien des cheveux, des yeux ou des traits du visage, quant aux organes, ce serait un miracle d'en trouver un encore reconnaissable.

Il se redressa et fit glisser le masque sous sa barbe fournie, se détournant pour avaler une grande goulée d'air.

Moira s'approcha et posa sa main sur son dos, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, docteur. Si vous manquez de sommeil, il vaut mieux rentrer et vous reposer.

— Il faut finir ce cas, Moira. »

Christopher Landru se remit au travail, prêt à ignorer la migraine quoi commençait à lui marteler le crâne.

Dans ses instructions, il confondit quelques mots, et il ne s'en apercevait que quand son assistante le lui faisait remarquer.

Soudain, Moira lui demanda :

« Docteur Landru, quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Nous sommes… nous sommes le 14 octobre.

— De quelle année ?

— De 2021. » Répondit-il avec aplomb, avant de perdre l'équilibre.

La LED de Moira devint rouge. Elle envoya un message d'urgence : que l'hôpital le plus proche envoie une ambulance sans attendre.

Elle fut assez rapide pour rattraper le médecin, ce qui lui évita de renverser la table où se trouvaient plusieurs instruments tranchants. Landru était encore conscient, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi la pièce venait de basculer. Une douleur déchirait son torse et bientôt, il n'arriva plus à voir ce qui l'entourait : lumières, couleurs, sons…

Tout disparut.

* * *

Chris savait que Gavin lui poserait des questions concernant Debra Spencer.

Ce n'était qu'une petite enquête : une tentative de suicide ne devenait pas toujours une affaire de police, mais il y avait eu une entrée par effraction, et il s'agissait de la femme de Mark Spencer. Les médias allaient surveiller l'affaire de près, et la police était devenue, malgré elle, une source d'informations.

Dans un bref communiqué, Fowler avait assuré qu'il s'agissait bien d'une tentative de suicide, et non pas celle d'un meurtre, et surtout pas une fomentée par des androïdes. La victime avait-elle interrompu son geste d'elle-même, ou avait-elle été aidée ? Pour le moment, le capitaine gardait ce détail comme confidentiel.

Après tout, lui-même ignorait tout de ce salut, et il savait encore moins que, parmi les squatteurs, se trouvait la petite sœur du policier sur l'affaire.

Chris avait prélevé toutes les empreintes dans l'appartement avec deux robots. Maintenant, il ignorait quoi faire : les échantillons avaient été enregistrés, conservés avec soin dans la mémoire des PM700.

En temps normal, ces chats noirs occupaient des domiciles en laissant si peu de traces, que les véritables occupants ne remarquaient pas un coussin à peine déplacé, ou une chaise tout juste repoussée. Les chats noirs ne volaient pas, ne cassaient rien et, en tant que mineurs, ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose, mais Monica avait été couverte par son frère depuis des mois : il avait cumulé les fautes professionnelles, et aujourd'hui, il hésitait entre tout abandonner et recevoir son blâme, ou alourdir son crime en se promettant d'être plus vigilant pour échapper à nouveau aux soupçons.

Dans ces histoires, c'était lui qui risquait le plus gros.

« Chris ? »

Gavin était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, comprenant que son collègue ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Alors ? Raconte.

— Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Fowler, Gavin : Debra Spencer n'a pas voulu me parler. Je ne sais pas si ça vient vraiment de ses blessures ou si elle en joue… »

Le sergent échangea un regard avec le RK900, déçu lui aussi.

« Elle ne pouvait pas appeler, alors. Tu sais qui l'a fait ?

— Non. » Mentit l'officier, conscient que ses signes de nervosité étaient enregistrés par l'androïde. « Pour l'instant, on attend les résultats des prélèvements. Écoutez, je suis épuisé, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement…

— Alors imagine pour nous. » Grinça Gavin.

La réponse de Mark Spencer, à propos de ce qui s'était passé la veille, avait déçu tout le monde : fidèle à son caractère vif, il avait assuré qu'il prendrait soin de sa femme, qu'il veillerait sur elle, précisant toutefois que les raisons de son acte appartenaient à sa vie privée et qu'il ne divulguerait rien de plus.

Quant à elle, si le message qu'elle avait voulu laisser n'était pas encore connu du public, il était si ambigu que Chris ignorait si c'était un élément important ou non.

À la demande de Conrad, il accepta quand même de montrer les photos prises dans la chambre des Spencer, le soir de la tentative, et Conrad les téléchargea par la suite pour les conserver dans sa base.

« Son message veut tout et rien dire. » Soupira Gavin, et Conrad avait beau le relire, il était obligé de donner raison à son partenaire.

« _Je ne supporte plus ça chez moi. C'est trop difficile. _»

Le RK900 n'était sûr que d'une chose : cette plainte prouvait que Debra Spencer avait prévu d'en finir juste après, et c'était une autre personne qui avait réussi à la libérer de sa corde. À ceci près qu'il ne suspectait pas l'aide de _plusieurs_ intervenants.

Sans un mot, Chris s'était remis à son travail, craignant de nouvelles questions de la part de ses collègues.

Au travers des baies vitrées, les rayons venaient plonger dans le commissariat, apportant une lumière différente que celle d'il y avait quelques mois : plus vive, plus chaude, elle amenait des jours plus longs et promettait des températures plus clémentes. Conrad avait remarqué ces nuances, comment elles berçaient les humains et il était heureux d'y être, lui aussi, sensible. À moins que cela ne vienne de sa mise-à-jour ?

Il venait de s'installer à son bureau, laissant Gavin aller chercher son premier café de l'après-midi, et tandis que le sergent s'éloignait, Conrad ne se priva pas pour détailler son dos et ses fesses. Ils n'avaient pas encore vérifié quels progrès CyberLife avait apportés, mais les occasions seront nombreuses dès ce soir.

Au moins, ils étaient à présent égaux, même dans les programmes de l'androïde. Conrad avait imaginé ressentir une certaine culpabilité autrefois, peut-être des réminiscences de son affection pour Lily Eaton, mais cette rigidité avait disparu.

Pour tromper son impatience, Conrad lança un compte à rebours qui tomberait à zéro à 19 heures, et se refocalisa sur ses tâches. Parmi les statistiques et les calculs, quelques questions se formaient, la première étant : pourquoi avoir appelé la police ?

Peu importe qui était le témoin : la personne qui avait sauvé Debra Spencer aurait pu se contenter d'appeler une ambulance. Qu'est-ce que la police aurait pu faire de plus ? Pourquoi entrer par effraction et appeler le commissariat ? Est-ce que c'était Debra Spencer ? Mais alors pourquoi refuser de parler à l'officier ensuite ?

Il cherchait encore une explication, quand Gavin s'installa à son bureau, prêt à bosser lui aussi.

Conrad se redressa d'un coup, la LED soudain rouge.

« Gavin, on doit aller à l'hôpital.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Gavin était surpris : Conrad avait l'air dévasté.

« Je viens de recevoir un message de Moira, l'assistante du docteur Landru : il a fait un AVC. »

À son tour, Gavin devint livide, et durant l'espace d'un instant, il fut incapable de bouger, incapable de parler.

Il parvint tout juste à articuler :

« Il est… ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il était encore vivant quand l'ambulance l'a récupéré. »

Ces accidents n'étaient plus aussi redoutables qu'autrefois, la rapidité des prises en charge ayant réduit les risques de décès de près de 80 %, mais les séquelles, elles, représentaient toujours une réalité bien ancrée.

Gavin hésitait à y aller : il avait toujours connu Landru volubile, enthousiaste, immense… Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle, mais le sergent finit par abdiquer son partenaire ne lui laissait pas beaucoup le choix, de toute manière.

* * *

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent en émettant ce petit son qui ressemblait à celui d'une respiration, comme une bouche carré qui prendrait une inspiration pour avaler les visiteurs, mais Gavin voulait résister. Bras croisés, il espérait calmer l'anxiété qui tordait ses entrailles.

Landru avait toujours parlé de la mort sans peur, alors qu'il avait vu comment elle pouvait changer les carcasses. Il avait passé des années à autopsier ce qui avait été autrefois humain et qui avait été métamorphosé par la pourriture, le froid et la laideur, portant un regard neutre sur les corps boursoufflés et flasques, prenant soin des coquilles vides.

Et si, à force de sympathiser avec la Faucheuse, cette dernière était venue le chercher ?

« Tu veux que j'aille demander comment il va ? » Proposa Conrad, mais Gavin haussa les épaules.

« Ils te diront rien. » _Parce que t'es un androïde._ «Juste… Donne-moi quelques minutes, ok ? »

Après avoir inspiré profondément, il agrippa la manche de Conrad et ne réussit à franchir le seuil qu'à ses côtés.

Dans le hall, un brancard poussé par un androïde leur barra leur chemin une urgence appelait l'infirmier ailleurs dans le vaste hôpital. Les hôtesses de l'accueil étaient, au contraire, statiques, comme si l'établissement connaissait un quotidien paisible. Et quand le sergent se renseigna à propos de son ami, ce fut avec un sourire compatissant que l'androïde répondit :

« Monsieur Landru est toujours en salle d'opération. » _Monsieur_ Landru. En tête-à-tête avec la mort, il n'était plus médecin. « Mais ses chances de survie sont très encourageantes. Êtes-vous de sa famille ? »

Cette question mit Gavin face à une évidence douloureuse : il ne connaissait rien de la vie privée du médecin légiste.

« Non, un ami. Vous avez contacté sa famille, déjà ?

— Je suis désolée, monsieur, il s'agit d'une information confidentielle. »

Putain, les machines ne déconnaient pas avec le règlement.

Ils furent quand même autorisés à patienter jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention, mais pour Gavin, il était hors de question de rester dans la salle d'attente. Les bancs étaient occupés par des gueules cassées modernes : une femme se tenait la mâchoire, des croûtes de sang se disputant la place avec le rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche. Derrière elle, une enfant gardait son bras dans une écharpe de fortune, les larmes sur ses joues séchées. Plus loin, un vieil homme avec un sac de glace appliqué contre son genou, les mains toujours tremblantes à cause d'un choc inconnu.

En voyant tous ces patients, Conrad approuva la décision de son partenaire :

« Je comprends, c'est difficile à supporter.

— Non, c'est que j'ai envie de fumer. »

Le jardin près de l'entrée était tout de même moins oppressant. Gavin appuya son dos contre un arbre et alluma sa cigarette, le bras devenu mécanique. Ses pensées le rendaient absent, comme si, fatigué par toutes ces frayeurs, son cerveau avait décidé de se déconnecter.

« Ce sont des modèles qui sont programmés pour rassurer, » expliqua Conrad, en parlant des hôtesses, « mais ils ne sont pas là pour mentir.

— Ce sera vraiment le pire des cons s'il y passe… »

Conrad posa son épaule contre l'écorce, ne se souciant pas de la proximité entre le sergent et lui. Si ces derniers mois au commissariat lui avaient appris une chose, c'était que les gens étaient aveugles, refusant d'admettre qu'une telle relation soit possible entre les humains et les androïdes.

« Il aime trop la vie pour abandonner comme ça.

— Conrad, on choisit pas vraiment quand on va…

— Je pense que pour certaines occasions, si. » Il prit les doigts de Gavin, et remonta jusqu'à son poignet. « Les humains ont ce contraste curieux, d'être à la fois fragiles et solides. En fait, le corps est fragile, mais c'est l'esprit qui est solide. J'ai l'impression que si les androïdes ont une carrure plus résistante, nous n'avons pas une volonté aussi tenace.

— Tu veux dire qu'on se complète ?

— J'aime cette idée, en tout cas. »

La LED de Conrad était restée rouge depuis le départ du commissariat, mais exilés sous les branches qui commençaient à germer, quelques flashs jaunes venaient interrompre la tourmente. Gavin aussi, se sentait plus relaxé, se laissant gagner par l'espoir.

Le sergent éclata alors de rire :

« Tu m'étonnes que ton esprit est moins tenace : j'appuie sur le bouton _off_ et y aura plus personne !

— Essaie donc et c'est ton bouton _off_ que je vais utiliser. »

C'était peut-être à cause du contrecoup, mais Gavin partit dans un vrai fou rire :

« Ok, maintenant que t'as arrêté de me vouvoyer, je prends tes menaces plus au sérieux.

— Tu ne devrais pas, il m'arrive de déconner autant que toi.

— Déconner ? Dans le sens humain, ou dans le sens androïde ?

— Les deux. »

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, cette pression qui relâchait, et ce printemps qui pointait enfin son nez, comme le prouvaient les bras d'un haut lilas, recouverts de bourgeons duveteux.

Une heure plus tard, ils retournèrent au guichet pour demander des nouvelles. L'hôtesse releva son visage, ce même sourire aimable :

« Monsieur Landru est réveillé. Vous pouvez lui rendre visite cinq minutes à la chambre 755. »

Quand un androïde disait cinq minutes, il voulait dire cinq minutes, et pas une seconde de plus, alors le duo ne perdit pas de temps, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Je te l'avais dit : un esprit impressionnant.

— Et une technologie d'appoint.

— On se complète. »

Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, Conrad en profita pour lui donner un coup de hanche.

En fin de compte, les couloirs étaient seulement traversés par des androïdes les médecins humains étant occupés dans les salles d'opérations et les familles se tenant déjà aux chevets des proches aimés.

Au moment où ils entrèrent, Gavin s'attendait à voir quelqu'un déjà assis près du lit de Landru, mais il n'y avait qu'un androïde qui réglait les machines de surveillance. L'infirmier, conçu avec l'apparence d'un grand noir aussi fin et robuste qu'un athlète, les salua.

Tout en chuchotant d'une voix monocorde, il leur rappela le règlement, finissant par quelques conseils :

« Monsieur Landru est réveillé, mais il est très fatigué et est aveugle à 86 %, parlez lentement. »

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Conrad, descendit vers le modèle du prototype, puis se reporta à nouveau sur les écrans.

« Il… restera aveugle ?

— Il y a peu de chances. Il pourra retrouver sa vue d'ici quelques jours. »

Le lit d'hôpital n'avait pas des allures de cercueil, mais le corps était si statique que Gavin n'osa pas s'approcher immédiatement. Et puis, Landru n'était plus Landru.

C'était une chance qu'il soit déjà chauve : les intervenants n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui raser le crâne, pourtant, ce pansement qui recouvrait sa tempe rappelait que l'opération avait bien eu lieu. Au moins, sa barbe était intacte, soignée comme durant les autres jours.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Gavin n'avait jamais vu Landru sans expression : il avait ce rictus amusé à chaque fois qu'il racontait une bonne blague ou qu'il en entendait une. Quand il redevenait sérieux, ses sourcils gris se haussaient et la pointe de ses oreilles réagissait, prêt à écouter. Il était tellement bavard, même durant son travail, que sa mâchoire devait bouger même quand il dormait.

Et puis, c'était un homme incroyablement grand, dépassant même le RK900 d'une bonne tête, mais allongé sur ce lit, le visage statique, il était vraiment vulnérable.

Conrad s'approcha le premier, fixant le pansement avant de descendre vers les paupières closes. Il n'avait jamais vu le médecin sous cet angle, et comme Gavin, sa fragilité le frappa.

Les mains étaient froides, alors l'androïde augmenta sa température pour apporter un peu de réconfort, appliquant ses paumes tièdes.

« Christopher ? »

L'androïde s'était penché et, pour Landru, sa voix était comme une brume qui s'ajoutait aux nuages, ceux qui flottaient autour de sa tête endolorie. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou non : le brouillard avait noyé jusqu'à sa vision. Mais il sentait la douceur qui avait enveloppé ses mains, et si ses lèvres restaient paralysées, l'envie de sourire ne lui manquait pas.

Il essaya d'articuler le nom de son ami, heureux de recevoir de la visite.

« Gavin est là aussi. »

Le poids pesait lourd dans son torse, mais Gavin parvint à s'approcher, ne reconnaissant toujours pas le médecin légiste.

Ses vêtements, aussi, juraient avec le personnage : où était la longue blouse blanche ? Ces pulls à col V où dépassait toujours un col blanc impeccable, imitant la mode désuète des vieux professeurs anglais ? Le pyjama de papier bleu arracha une grimace au sergent qui montra son soutien en caressant l'épaule de son ami.

Bouger demandait à Landru des efforts considérables : ses os s'étaient changés en ciment, ses muscles étaient secs et douloureux, ses tendons étaient des pièces figées… Pourtant, il déplaça sa tête pour se tourner vers les visiteurs. La nuque rigide l'empêcha de bouger davantage.

« Les cinq minutes sont passées. » S'excusa l'androïde, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Gavin et Conrad souhaitèrent à Landru un prompt rétablissement, et, à contrecœur, s'éloignèrent vers la porte, suivis par l'infirmier.

Le RK900 s'arrêta alors.

« Gavin, Debra Spencer est dans cet hôpital, on pourrait essayer de l'interroger ? Elle a refusé de parler à Chris, mais nous avons rencontré son mari, peut-être qu'elle acceptera ? »

Le MC700 détourna alors la tête, espérant cacher sa LED perturbée par la mention de cette affaire. Il retrouva vite son calme quand le sergent demanda, dans le couloir, le numéro de la chambre de Spencer. Gavin présenta même son badge, justifiant sa requête.

« On aimerait lui poser quelques questions.

— Je suis désolé : l'officier Miller est déjà passé cette nuit, et madame Spencer refuse de parler à la police.

— C'est un refus de l'hôpital, ou de madame Spencer en personne ? » Conrad s'était rapproché de son semblable, prêt à l'agripper.

« C'est un refus de madame Spencer. »

Gavin avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Conrad, sentant que son partenaire risquait de s'impatienter. Comme pour le meurtre de Fathia, cette affaire le concernait au-delà des raisons professionnelles : c'était quelque chose de personnel.

« Ce n'est pas logique, Gavin.

— Que Spencer refuse de parler ?

— Qui a appelé la police, d'après toi ? »

Ça y est, le sergent comprenait où l'androïde voulait en venir : avec l'entrée par effraction, il aurait été logique que Debra Spencer soit celle qui ait appelé la police. Mais elle venait de faire une tentative de suicide, et dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas parler à la police.

L'appel venait, à tous les coups, du sauveur.

« Celui qui l'a empêchée de se tuer.

— Il aurait pu juste appeler l'ambulance.

— Attends, Conrad, ça pourrait être Mark Spencer.

— Chris est arrivé sur les lieux très tôt, l'appel a été passé juste après celui pour l'hôpital. »

En récupérant les photos, Conrad avait accès aux heures et aux notes du rapport encore en cours, Gavin savait donc que l'information était fiable.

Pourtant, les éléments ne se connectaient pas un élément manquait et Conrad n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre.

« Elle connaissait son sauveur, si ça se trouve ? C'était peut-être Mark Spencer et pour éviter un scandale, ils ont rien dit ?

— Mark Spencer était à un meeting ce soir-là, les médias l'ont confirmé et prouvé. Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle pourrait connaître son sauveur, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle refuse de parler.

— Il suffit en plus qu'on l'ait menacée. Plein de gens renoncent à parler, une fois qu'ils sont face à nous.

— Mais ce serait étrange : la sauver pour la menacer ensuite ?

— T'es bien placé pour savoir que les humains font des trucs très bizarres. »

L'infirmier restait devant la porte, montant la garde devant la chambre de Landru, quand en réalité, il enregistrait la conversation entre le RK900 et son partenaire. Darren n'avait jamais rencontré un tel semblable. Oh, bien sûr, personne n'avait déjà rencontré ce prototype : le RK900 n'avait que quelques mois, et surtout, il était unique. Il avait l'avantage de bénéficier du top de la pointe de la technologie, avec sa force, sa rapidité, sa longévité.

S'il l'avait voulu, le RK900 aurait pu écarter le MC700 de son chemin pour approfondir l'enquête qui concernait l'épouse Spencer, peut-être même qu'il avait envisagé cette méthode, avant que le sergent ne le retienne aussi étroitement

Mais ce n'était pas cette nouveauté qui avait surpris Darren : c'était la déviance évidente du RK900, et la complicité avec l'humain qui l'accompagnait. Qui était cet androïde ? Ce successeur de chasseur de déviants ?

N'avait-il pas le même but que le RK800 ?

Darren maintenait ses articulations bloquées, se fondant dans le décor comme la plus docile des machines. La peur était un instinct de survie efficace, même chez les robots.

Soudain, Conrad eut l'impression de comprendre.

« Gavin, je crois qu'avoir des sentiments me rend moins efficace.

— Allez ! Ça va encore être de ma faute !

— Non ! Non, je ne parlais pas de toi. »

Conrad récapitula la situation : après avoir écrit son message confus, trempé de larmes, la femme de Mark Spencer avait tenté de se suicider par pendaison, une méthode qui ne s'embarrasse pas de regrets, car très difficile à interrompre quand la corde est déjà autour du cou. Elle avait reçu une aide extérieure, c'était évident.

Mark Spencer était à un meeting, et il n'était pas revenu avant plusieurs heures : l'appel ne provenait pas de lui.

Tout s'était joué en quelques secondes : le sauvetage et les appels passés à l'hôpital et au policier.

Pourquoi appeler un policier ?

« À cause de ma déviance, il y a une possibilité que je n'ai pas envisagé, mais j'aurais dû le faire : et si Chris connaissait le sauveur ?

— Chris ?! » Gavin avait donné de la voix, et il se rappela de justesse qu'ils étaient dans un couloir d'hôpital. « Conrad, t'es con ou…

— Tu vois : tu es aussi ami avec Chris, donc tu refuses cette possibilité. Mais Chris s'occupe seul de l'affaire, et je me demande pourquoi il ne se concentre pas sur cet appel, alors qu'il enquête sur une entrée par effraction. »

L'officier Miller était un bon élément de la police de Detroit, et Conrad refusait de croire qu'il était capable d'une négligence aussi grossière.

Ils s'étaient uniquement concentrés sur Debra Spencer, choqués par son geste, oubliant le reste. Peut-être que Conrad avait raison : sa déviance pouvait aussi être une faiblesse.

« J'espère vraiment que Chris trempe dans rien d'illégal…

— Moi aussi, Gavin. »

Chris n'avait jamais jugé ses collègues, il s'était même montré compréhensif, capable de garder leur secret, et Conrad espérait pouvoir en faire autant…

* * *

Quand ils revinrent au commissariat, Chris ne travaillait plus sur son ordinateur, et son siège était vide.

Encore plus intriguant, plusieurs collègues s'étaient levés, le regard fixé vers le bureau de Fowler. Dans le cadre de verre, aussi fascinant qu'une télévision, une scène muette se jouait il n'y avait aucun son, mais l'orage, visible, explosait. Fowler levait parfois ses bras, comme tenté de repousser son bureau, son geste certainement retenu par le mug, où était inscrit « _Best dad ever_ », rempli de thé. Sa fille déploierait une colère encore plus grande s'il la cassait…

Gavin et Conrad surent qu'ils arrivaient trop tard : Chris était assis devant le capitaine, la nuque courbée.

Juste à côté, l'officier Alfred Wilson mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— On sait pas : Chris a demandé à voir le capitaine, et ça fait dix minutes qu'ils discu… enfin, que Fowler lui gueule dessus. »

Ils durent patienter encore un peu, avant de voir Fowler congédier, d'un geste sec, son officier. Les épaules toujours lourdes, Chris finit par sortir.

Certains de ses collègues l'attendaient déjà près de son bureau, et leur accueil était douloureux pour le policier. Personne ne prononça un seul mot, laissant le temps à Chris de leur expliquer.

Après un soupir étranglé, il ravala ses larmes et bégaya la terrible nouvelle :

« Je… Et bien… Je suis viré. »

Tina laissa échapper un cri, n'arrivant pas à y croire. En fait, _personne_ n'arrivait à y croire : seul Chris avait accepté son sort, conscient de sa faute professionnelle.

D'une nature franche et droite, l'officier avait pris la décision, après le départ de Gavin et Conrad, de tout avouer au capitaine.

Il ne supportait plus cette culpabilité qui contredisait le métier qu'il prenait à cœur.

Il avait été partagé entre sa famille et ses objectifs, protégeant Monica comme un frère, mais non pas comme un policier. Avec sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait pas être l'officier Miller, et il était temps que ça change.

Il frotta son menton avec le plat de sa main, poussa un nouveau soupir, et expliqua à ses collègues pourquoi il ne méritait plus de porter l'uniforme noir :

« Ma petite sœur, Monica, a rejoint ce groupe de jeunes, ceux qui se surnomment les chats noirs et qui se tatouent des pattes de chat sur les doigts. » Ces fameux chats étaient très nombreux et certains avaient déjà reçu un blâme, mais leur jeunesse et leur côté pacifique n'avaient jamais rien amené de plus. Chris avoua que depuis plusieurs mois, il avait protégé sa sœur, essayant de la raisonner, sans résultat. « J'ai supprimé quelques dossiers pour la couvrir. C'est elle qui m'a appelé pour me dire que Debra Spencer avait tenté de se tuer, parce que les chats noirs squattaient leur appartement ce soir-là. Et j'ai décidé que c'était la fois de trop. »

Un silence tomba dans ce coin de commissariat.

Alfred gardait les bras croisés, ses incisives plantées dans sa lèvre. Il savait que Fowler s'emportait toujours, ses mots dépassaient souvent sa pensée, mais _virer Chris_ ?

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour couvrir Hank, il te _vire_ ? »

Gavin trouvait aussi la sentence lourde. Bien sûr, il était déçu par son collègue, surpris par tant de naïveté, contrairement à Conrad qui prenait en compte le lien de famille et se montrait plus tolérant, mais cela ne changeait rien au point que soulevait Alfred : Jeffrey Fowler avait tout fait pour que le lieutenant Anderson ne soit jamais viré, pas même rétrogradé. Et l'officier Miller en méritait autant.

Car même si des policiers avaient pardonné à Hank ses retards répétés, ses bavures et son caractère gâté par l'alcool, ces moments exténuants avaient envenimé le commissariat pendant des mois. Hank avait perdu son fils et son deuil interminable avait été la raison de ces écarts de conduite, mais les raisons de Chris aussi avaient été entendues : Monica allait fêter ses seize ans en mai, et avoir un policier pour frère aîné ne la rendait pas plus sage. Le fait qu'il ait cherché à la protéger était justifié !

Les policiers se mirent à critiquer la décision de leur capitaine à voix haute, rappelant comment Hank avait bénéficié de traitements de faveur répétés. Les anecdotes étaient en train de fuser à travers le hall, maintenant.

En voyant comment ses hommes s'étaient attroupés, Fowler quitta son bureau et ordonna à tout le monde de se remettre au travail, mais les policiers refusèrent, criant que c'était injuste.

Chris était épuisé : ses dernières nuits avaient été trop courtes, et s'il parvenait à fermer les yeux, son sommeil était assailli d'angoisses sous formes de cauchemars. Voir comment Alfred, Tina, Gavin, Ben et les autres le soutenaient apporta une joie douce-amère : il était heureux d'être ainsi soutenu, mais dans le fond, il se persuadait de ne pas en mériter autant.

Tina vint passer un bras autour des épaules de son collègue, et ce dernier venait de baisser le visage pour s'essuyer discrètement les yeux.

« Chris a failli être tué durant la rébellion des androïdes ! Vous avez fait venir un psychologue quand Hank s'est suicidé, mais vous avez totalement oublié tout ce que Chris avait vécu ! »

Les androïdes restèrent impassibles face à tous ces éclats de voix contrairement aux détenus dans les cellules qui s'agglutinaient contre les vitres, cherchant à voir ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Fowler finit par abdiquer : Chris conserverait son travail, mais il serait mis à pied. La peine était toujours trop lourde pour certains, qui auraient tout juste toléré un blâme, mais Chris leur assura que ça allait : qu'ils ne se mettent pas Fowler à dos à leur tour…

« Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas. » Confia Conrad un peu plus tard, en retrait avec l'officier qui avait commencé à ranger ses affaires. « Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

— Gavin m'en veut, ça se voit. C'est quelqu'un d'intransigeant, alors je n'allais pas… »

L'androïde haussa les épaules : le sergent aussi, avait commis des fautes professionnelles. Son secret était d'ailleurs bien conservé, car sa liaison avec Fathia El Harbi, indic et prostituée, était toujours ignorée par ses collègues.

Conrad garderait le silence, bien sûr, mais si Gavin critiquait les choix de leur collègue, il lui rappellerait cette bavure, juste pour le remettre à sa place.

« Je ne parlerais pas de Gavin, mais de moi, Chris. Je vous aurais aidé. »

Chris le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incrédule : le RK900 l'aurait aidé à supprimer des dossiers ?

« J'ai failli commettre des erreurs, moi aussi, » se justifia Conrad : sans sa chute au moment où il avait mis la main sur un des pédophiles, il y avait quelques mois, dans cette grange abandonnée, il aurait peut-être tué Joyce Stace. Il avait vraiment eu l'intention de lui fendre le crâne. « Vous avez gardé mon secret jusqu'au bout, vous m'avez soutenu, j'en aurais fait autant. »

C'était un soulagement de découvrir que Chris ne participait pas à un crime plus grave, ses intentions étaient même nobles, selon Conrad.

Son ami le remercia avec sincérité, acceptant l'aide de Conrad pour réunir quelques documents.

* * *

L'officier Miller avait été mis à pied pour une durée de trois semaines. Son bureau était désormais désert, mais le fait de savoir qu'il serait à nouveau occupé par le même collègue rassurait le commissariat.

Après ce vent de rébellion, Fowler était d'une humeur de chiotte, quoiqu'au fond, il était content que ses hommes se soient offusqués : la première peine avait été trop lourde, et même injuste vis-à-vis de Hank, alors que Miller était un bon élément. Si les policiers avaient gardé le silence, le capitaine aurait été rongé par les regrets…

Gavin terminait de ranger les derniers documents sur son bureau, puis, éteignit l'ordinateur, imité par Conrad. C'était vendredi midi, et plus de deux heures de voiture les attendaient, deux heures à suivre l'autoroute 53, aussi longiligne et aussi stricte qu'un couloir de prison, mais au moins, la météo promettait un ciel dégagé, ce qui rivaliserait avec le goudron noir.

Avant de mettre leurs sacs dans la voiture, Gavin installa Conrad sur une chaise dans la salle de bains, prêt à recommencer le maquillage nécessaire pour le faire passer pour un humain.

Gnocchi s'était affalé sur les genoux de l'androïde, appréciant comment le ventre du robot pouvait faire office de chauffage, mais un chauffage capable de lui gratter le dos et la tête. Le _nec plus ultra_ de la technologie selon son humble avis de félin.

« Tu as réservé à quel nom ?

— Gavin Reed. »

Il le prenait pour un con, là, alors l'androïde lui donna un coup à la cheville.

« Je me doute que tu t'appelles Gavin Reed, mais moi ?

— Conrad Reed.

— C'est vrai ?

— Nan. Les couples mariés portent des alliances, sinon c'est suspect. Et j'avais pas assez de temps pour acheter des alliances. »

Conrad avait pressenti la blague, pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il était un petit peu déçu. Avec un sourire presque triste, il toucha la première phalange de son annulaire. Même si les androïdes devenaient libres, Gavin et lui ne vivraient sûrement pas assez longtemps pour que le mariage entre les humains et les robots soit accepté.

Gavin avait déjà posé la feuille d'aluminium contre la LED, et il était passé au silicone. Ils resteraient à Port Austin jusqu'à dimanche soir, donc il recommencerait ce maquillage à l'hôtel au moins deux fois.

« Je dois m'attendre à une mauvaise blague pour mon nom ? »

Avec la couche d'aluminium, Gavin ne pouvait pas voir la LED jaune, mais elle redevint bleue quand il se pencha pour embrasser le coin des lèvres de Conrad.

« Pas du tout : j'ai réservé pour Gavin Reed et Conrad Cooper. J'avais pas d'idées, c'est tout.

— Le cuivre n'est pas si présent dans ma structure.

— J'allais pas indiquer Conrad Titanium. »

L'androïde éclata de rire, donnant raison à son partenaire.

Il redevint très vite songeur, pourtant. Comment se nommeraient les androïdes s'ils devenaient libres ? Avec leur numéro de série ? Le nom de leur précédent propriétaire si les rapports étaient cordiaux ? Adopteraient-ils un équivalent de Freeman ?

Le RK900 mis en pause ses programmes, freinant cet espoir avant de trop rêver : déjà, qu'il découvre pourquoi Spencer avait changé d'avis, c'était sa priorité. Puis, il pourrait convaincre les humains que le nouveau discours de Spencer n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries.

D'une façon, Conrad se sentait responsable de ce retournement de situation : avait-il fait mauvaise impression au politicien ? Sa relation avec Gavin lui avait-elle fait peur ?

Quand il eut terminé, Gavin pouvait se sentir fier : la LED était totalement dissimulée et Conrad se fondrait dans la foule sans problème. Le RK900 avait été assez discret, sur le plan médiatique, et il était peu probable que des photos soient présentées au salon. Et quand bien même, il y aurait une telle foule, les visiteurs n'y verraient qu'une vague ressemblance si certains se rappelaient de la tronche du RK800.

Il toucha le bras de l'androïde, à l'endroit où se trouvait la bande bleue.

« Quand ça sera l'été, cacher ta LED servira à rien : on pourra rien faire pour ton bras.

— Peut-être que nous n'aurons plus besoin de faire ça. »

L'androïde se souvint qu'il allait rencontrer Margaret, le modèle qui ne possédait aucun signe distinctif. Pour rien au monde Conrad n'aurait demandé à être débarrassé de sa LED et de son brassard : il était un androïde et ne voulait pas devenir humain. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir des droits, être libre d'exister… des vœux proches de ceux de Markus et des déviants qui l'avaient suivi.

Le RK900 se débarrassa de son uniforme, retirant les signes qu'il ne voulait plus porter comme des panneaux signalétiques : le temps d'un week-end, il porterait les vêtements qu'il voudrait. Le jean, la chemise noire et la veste blanche furent roulés en boule dans le panier à linge. Gnocchi pourrait dormir dessus.

Si une nouvelle poignée d'androïdes pouvait obtenir des droits, ils seraient les pionniers d'un nouveau quotidien, d'un nouveau style de vie. Ils soulèveraient des questions essentielles : est-ce qu'un androïde avait besoin d'un domicile ? D'un salaire ?

Gavin toqua à la porte, comme s'il avait besoin de demander l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qui fit sourire Conrad.

« T'es prêt, Eve ?

— Bientôt, Wall-E. »

La veille, ils avaient regardé ce vieux classique de Pixar, et dès les premières minutes du film, Gavin avait charrié le RK900 sur sa ressemblance avec le robot Eve : en noir et blanc avec le regard azur, un sens du devoir rigide, une force qui le rendait parfois maladroit…

Ce à quoi Conrad avait répliqué que les ressemblances entre Wall-E et le sergent étaient nombreuses aussi : plus petit que lui, d'une apparence plus négligé et pas vraiment doué pour les approches.

Le RK900 reproduisait à la perfection le « Wall-E » d'Eve, et son imitation ne manqua pas de faire rire Gavin. Il pourrait l'appeler comme ça toute la journée, il ne s'en lasserait pas.

Quand Conrad retourna dans la chambre, Gavin venait de fermer son sac. Les manches retroussées du pull laissaient en évidence la cicatrice sur son avant-bras, le souvenir de la tentative de meurtre de Samuel Brooks. La chair était encore bien boursoufflée, d'un rose abîmé, et Gavin garderait cette marque toute sa vie.

Le procès de Samuel Brooks n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, mais Conrad avait accès à quelques expertises médicales : sans regret, les émotions aussi émoussées que celles d'une machine, Brooks restait une hantise pour l'androïde. La crainte que cet homme puisse être un modèle le hantait toujours.

Certains jours, il arrivait à se rassurer en comparant le profil de ce tueur avec d'autres cas criminels, et un détail revenait sans cesse : tuer, c'était rompre le lien entre la société et soi. C'était rejeter l'humanité au plus loin, s'en détacher. Un projet qui n'avait jamais effleuré les programmes de Conrad qui, de son côté, voulait s'intégrer. Alors, il comprenait parfaitement le manque d'empathie de Gavin pour Brooks, car le RK900 non plus, n'aurait aucun scrupule pour un déviant qui voudrait suivre une voie criminelle.

Maintenant, restait à rencontrer des semblables…

Lors de leur visite à CyberLife, Chloe avait parlé du RK200 et d'un PJ500 Markus et… et qui ? Les médias n'avaient parlé que de Markus, le présentant comme le principal leader à cause de son discours, mais les revendications avaient été prononcées par une multitude de voix avec lui.

Dans tous les cas, cela confirmait que Markus était toujours présent, quelque part. Serait-il amélioré grâce à l'évolution de la série des RK ? Kamski devait-il le dissimuler à CyberLife à cause de ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier ?

Soudain, Conrad se souvint du KL400 du docteur Landru : pourquoi l'avait-elle prévenu que le médecin allait être hospitalisé ?

« Gavin, quand on reviendra… On essaiera d'amener Moira pour voir Landru à l'hôpital. »

Il le fixa avec de grands yeux :

« Pourquoi ?

— Je crois qu'elle est devenue déviante. »

Gavin fut tenté de jurer, mais se retint de justesse.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce sera une bonne idée ? Si elle vient de devenir déviante, elle est peut-être instable…

— Tous les nouveaux déviants sont un peu instables, » confessa Conrad il en savait quelque chose. « Et il faut justement qu'elle soit entourée : Landru a failli mourir, et le choc a été assez puissant pour la faire réagir. Plus Moira se sentira soutenue, mieux ce sera. »

Le RK900 pouvait communiquer avec sa semblable, et il se promit de la contacter régulièrement, de la conseiller en l'absence du médecin.

Après un soupir, Gavin accepta :

« Tu me fais vraiment faire des conneries…

— C'est juste pour aider Moira, Gavin. Je ne suis pas en train de mener une révolte de déviants.

— Encore heureux, Eve. »

* * *

Même en voiture, ils continuèrent à se chercher, se remémorant des scènes du film qui devenaient des blagues.

Pour les rares moments de calme, Gavin se concentrait sur le programme de l'événement, disant à son partenaire ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Le nom de l'invité mystère restait encore un secret, mais celui de Riley Webb était associé à des articles et une biographie complète.

Apparemment, elle avait rejoint Mark Spencer en novembre 2038, ou plus exactement, le lendemain du discours de Markus, convaincue que les androïdes étaient une nouvelle forme de vie.

Ils ignoraient encore comment ils allaient lui parler : si Conrad devait avouer qu'il était le RK900, il valait mieux le faire durant un moment discret.

De toute façon, si Gavin n'était pas d'une nature timide, Conrad l'était encore moins : dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il irait parler à la philosophe, le sergent n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Au moins, là-bas, tu risques pas d'être mis K.O. par une IEM. »

Pour le rassurer, Conrad saisit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien se passer, Wall-E. »

Sur le dos de sa main, Gavin fut persuadé de sentir un souffle, léger et imperceptible, mais il s'imagina que c'était le chauffage dans la voiture.

Avec la frayeur qu'ils avaient eue pour Landru, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vérifier quelles modifications CyberLife avait apportées. Peut-être même que Gavin avait un peu peur, peur que l'état de Conrad empire, puisqu'après tout, c'était encore un prototype en test.

Pourtant, Gavin était certain d'avoir remarqué quelques nouveaux détails.

Curieux, il fut tenté de demander à Conrad de s'arrêter à la prochaine aire d'autoroute. Il se sentait inspiré par un week-end loin de Detroit et par l'idée de passer deux nuits dans un hôtel, mais il put juste poser sa main sur la cuisse du conducteur, avant d'apercevoir Port Austin droit devant.

Si l'horizon était plat autrefois, c'était aujourd'hui une mâchoire irrégulière où quelques dents grises avaient poussé. Les bras du port s'étaient allongés, récupérant des richesses de Detroit pour ne faire de la pauvreté qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les maisons restaient nombreuses, et la majorité avait été rénovée, accueillantes et chaleureuses malgré l'ombre projetée par des immeubles plus hauts. Toutefois, aucun ne dépassait les cinq étages : les plus hautes tours, celles qui dépassaient ce quota, avaient été repoussées vers la plage, donnant aux fenêtres le rôle d'observatoire du lac Huron.

Port Austin semblait avoir été scindé entre une vie plus familiale, avec un héritage rural, et un quotidien plus actif, plus moderne.

Le palais des congrès était une structure géométrique qui accordait une grande place au verre, matière de prédilection des architectes depuis quelques années, et le corps transparent devait offrir une vue magnifique sur le lac.

Tout en observant les alentours, Conrad demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on reste un peu à l'hôtel, ou qu'on aille à la RoboTech tout de suite ?

— Autant y aller tout de suite, histoire qu'on découvre enfin à quoi ça ressemble.

— Ah ? Je suis un peu surpris, mais d'accord. »

Gavin l'interrogea du regard et l'androïde se mit à rire :

« Tu allais me demander quelque chose avant qu'on arrive, non ? Tu as toujours une idée en tête quand tu poses ta main à neuf centimètres de ma hanche.

— Tu mesures ça ?

— C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, même si c'est inconscient : à chaque fois que tu veux faire l'amour, tu poses ta main à cet endroit précis, qui est à neuf centimètres de ce qui t'intéresse. »

Le poing de Gavin donna un léger coup à exactement vingt-trois centimètres au-dessus du coude droit de Conrad.

« Tu vois que tes statistiques sont mauvaises : on va aller enquêter, au lieu de glander à l'hôtel. Voilà. »

Le rictus en coin prouvait, tout de même, que l'androïde avait vu juste.


	4. Les progrès de la technologie

Ce n'est pas pour faire ma chouineuse, mais on arrive au milieu de la dernière enquête, ça y est.  
Après, vous l'aurez remarqué : ce chapitre est long, le plus long de toute la trilogie, et les autres ne seront pas en-dessous des 10 000 mots je pense. Bref, il va s'en passer des choses !  
Bonne lecture~

* * *

Malgré la richesse qui s'était accumulée à Port Austin, le sable était toujours aussi gris qu'avant. Même lorsqu'il était balloté par les vagues, il s'obstinait à rester morne et lourd, faisant penser à de la cendre compacte.

Conrad et Gavin suivait la route qui liait leur hôtel au palais des congrès, et elle bordait, par la même occasion, cette plage qui n'avait pas renoncé à ses allures d'hiver. Aux lampadaires étaient suspendues des affiches qui faisaient la promotion de l'événement, comme si cette publicité était nécessaire. Le papier glacé luisait sous le soleil esseulé pas un nuage ne menaçait, alors, s'ils regardaient en direction du lac, ils n'apercevaient qu'un horizon brouillé.

« Entre Milwaukee et Port Austin, je trouve Detroit de moins en moins belle.

— Et encore, t'as pas vu la ville avant l'usine de Kamski. Des quartiers entiers se retrouvaient abandonnés, et tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Detroit. »

Gavin n'était arrivé à Detroit qu'à la fin de cette période.

Sa mère, originaire de Milwaukee, n'avait jamais quitté sa ville natale, gardant sa maison familiale avec l'idée rassurante qu'elle aurait un héritier à qui transmettre ce bien.

Quand son fils unique lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait intégrer la police, son sourire radieux avait été un peu crispé par l'anxiété, mais quand il avait précisé qu'il partait pour Detroit, car la police ne manquait pas de boulot, là-bas, Virginia Reed était devenue livide.

La réputation de la ville ne lui faisait pas peur, d'autant qu'elle avait commencé à décliner lors de son arrivé, trois ans après que la Tour de CyberLife se soit dressée à la pointe de Belle Isle.

Face à l'invasion massive des androïdes à Detroit, la nouvelle recrue avait été tentée de déménager dans des villes plus discrètes, encore bordées par des forêts centenaires, pour fuir la menace du chômage. Gavin avait même songé à partir vers le sud, encore imperméable à la technologie de Kamski à cette époque, alors qu'il se sentait incapable de supporter les températures de la Louisiane ou du Texas.

Mais grâce à CyberLife, Detroit était devenue une ville très prisée. Mieux : elle avait été le point de départ d'une nouvelle période historique. Dans les médias, la Tour avait été désignée comme la digne héritière de l'usine de Ford, et les productions attiraient des curieux du monde entier.

Avoir déjà un appartement dans le royaume de Kamski, c'était un confort assuré. Et surtout, envié. Gavin se souvenait avoir reçu des propositions exorbitantes pour son appartement, alors qu'il n'avait jamais passé d'annonce !

En 2010, les gens quittaient Detroit comme s'ils fuyaient la peste, et quinze ans plus tard, ils auraient conclu un pacte avec le Diable pour habiter ne serait-ce que le quartier le plus miteux.

Si le confort avait convaincu Gavin de rester, il y avait eu aussi cette défaite : les androïdes s'étaient éparpillés à travers le pays en moins d'une décennie. S'éloigner n'aurait servi à rien.

À rien, se répéta Gavin en passant son bras autour de la taille du RK900.

Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, et pourtant, l'avenue était animée : d'autres visiteurs profitaient du temps ensoleillé pour se promener avant l'événement. Des familles faisaient rouler des poussettes, narguant les autres qui avaient préféré prendre la voiture et qui, bloquées par des embouteillages, devaient rouler au pas. Des couples suivaient la cadence tranquille de Conrad et Gavin, admirant la vue qui avait pourtant été dénigrée durant leur enfance.

Les températures restaient fraîches, et Gavin souriait : dès qu'il resserrait son col pour se protéger du vent, Conrad l'imitait, réajustant son long manteau noir. L'androïde ne se calquait pas uniquement sur son partenaire pour devenir humain, il prenait exemple sur tous les échantillons qui l'entouraient.

En observateur curieux, une question finit par germer dans ses programmes :

« Gavin, tu n'as jamais parlé d'enfants. »

Gavin réprima un sursaut et manqua trébucher. Il serait peut-être tombé si son bras n'avait pas été autour de Conrad.

« Hé, j'ai déjà un gamin.

— Gnocchi ?

— Exactement. » Malgré sa plaisanterie, Gavin était quand même inquiet. « Conrad, me dis pas que tu veux…

— Pas du tout. Les androïdes ne se reproduisent pas, Gavin : le désir de paternité est quelque chose d'inconnu pour nous. Nous ne ressentons pas ce besoin d'enfanter.

— Tous les humains ne se résument pas qu'à ce besoin non plus. » Rappela Gavin en lui donnant un coup contre l'épaule. « Et puis, je me souviens que l'intelligence artificielle de Google avait créé sa propre intelligence artificielle. C'est pas une forme de reproduction, ça ?

— Ce n'est pas la même chose : c'était pour être aidée.

— Beaucoup d'humains font ça aussi. C'est pas si différent. »

L'idée que l'usine de CyberLife puisse ressembler à une maternité d'androïde arracha un rire aux deux amoureux.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Au cas où tu me décevrais ?

— Oui. Des couples se séparent pour ce genre de motif, et je voulais savoir si ma nature posait problème… »

À l'époque où les BL100 étaient sortis, des articles avaient tiré la sonnette d'alarme concernant l'avenir des couples, mais un simple argument les avait tous contrés : les androïdes n'offrent pas la même famille que celle des humains, et si certains s'en contentaient très bien, ceux qui portaient un désir d'enfants se détachaient tôt ou tard des robots.

Est-ce que les futurs BL100 pourraient porter des enfants pour répondre à cette attente ? La question ne se posait même pas : la figure de la mère était trop sacrée et protégée, des valeurs qu'un robot n'aurait jamais. Ou pas avant plusieurs siècles.

Malheureusement, à cause de cette incapacité à créer la vie, les androïdes auraient beaucoup de difficultés à être reconnus en tant qu'êtres vivants. Mais les définitions pouvaient être modifiées au cours du temps, et les fonctions de reproduction seraient nuancées.

Tant de choses pouvaient changer, malgré les fossés qui ne seraient jamais comblés, les différences qui resteraient des épreuves.

Pourtant, Gavin et Conrad, eux, apprenaient à composer avec, continuant de s'accorder.

Aux portes du bâtiment, l'accueil était assuré à la fois par des humains et des robots, mais pas d'androïdes : il s'agissait de machines combinées, servant à la fois de distributeurs de tickets, de plans, de programmes… des créations multifonctions appréciées pour leur facilité d'utilisation et leur rapidité.

Et ce n'était que le début de ce déploiement technologique.

« Je te surveille, Gavin, que tu dragues quelqu'un ou un de ces ordinateurs.

— Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui vas craquer pour la machine à café dernière génération.

— Au moins, moi, je l'aimerais pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour ce qu'elle offre.

— À quand le mariage entre le RK900 et la Tassimo 2040 ?

— Dès que je me serais débarrassé de toi. »

Gavin haussa les épaules, prétendant qu'il s'en moquait. Le mois dernier, c'était Conrad qui avait insinué que son partenaire se débarrasserait de lui pour la machine à café de l'appartement. C'était une blague qui ne vieillirait jamais.

Les androïdes de CyberLife n'étaient pas les seules merveilles de la robotique, comme le prouvaient les nombreux stands autour, et un domaine faisait concurrence aux machines humanoïdes : les voitures. C'était même surprenant que Kamski n'ait pas encore racheté quelques entreprises, mais il partageait le terrain avec Ford, sans qu'aucune guerre n'ait été déclarée.

En fin de compte, la dépendance de ses créations était peut-être vraiment sa priorité ? Cet objectif était difficile avec les véhicules…

Les écrans étaient immenses, passant des annonces ou des publicités, et leur taille était si imposante qu'ils dissimulaient les murs. Toutefois, le bâtiment avait sa fierté, alors rien ne bloquait la vue sur le lac : les baies vitrées étaient totalement nues. Les terrasses avaient été aménagées, invitant, presque avec ironie, à rejoindre ce bout de nature pour respirer l'air salé.

En hauteur, des numéros se disputaient à des logos connus, attirant les clients fidèles ou les détracteurs qui cherchaient à se disputer. Une initiative facile et méprisable, car pour ce premier soir, les stands étaient surtout tenus par des bénévoles, davantage gardiens de place que vendeurs professionnels. Les spécialistes, eux, n'arriveraient que demain, avec le matériel convoité.

La cérémonie d'ouverture, assurée par le directeur de l'événement, n'était pas attendue avant 18 heures, et les visiteurs flânaient, repérant les lieux.

Conrad avait aperçu le salon où se tiendrait Margaret : le stand n'accueillerait les visiteurs qu'à partir de demain, mais des images tapissaient le petit salon déjà installé, et l'androïde, une RL700, la seule et l'unique, se confondait sans peine avec un être humain. Curieux, l'androïde voulait rencontrer ce semblable : ce serait l'occasion de tester ses limites, d'autant qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge.

Depuis les hauts parleurs, une voix prévint les visiteurs que les programmes de l'événement avaient été mis à jour les fichiers, qu'ils soient sur portable, tablette ou montre, s'étaient actualisés en même temps que les affiches numériques.

Et le nom de l'invité, qui apparaîtrait aux côtés de la philosophe, fut enfin révélé.

« Oh putain ! » Gavin fixait l'écran de son téléphone, agrippant le bras de Conrad pour lui montrer, alors qu'il savait que l'androïde pouvait consulter la dernière mise à jour dans sa base connectée. « Conrad, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »

Pour lui faire plaisir, ou peut-être pour rendre son déguisement authentique, Conrad fixa l'écran et lut le nom.

« Non, c'est bien Serj Tankian. C'était le chanteur du groupe System of a Down de 1994 à 2034, il est né le 21 août…

— Conrad, Conrad, ferme-la, » conseilla Gavin, serrant toujours son bras, « je _sais_ qui est Serj Tankian : j'ai écouté ce gars durant toute mon adolescence ! »

Sur le portrait, le chanteur avait vieilli. Pourtant, son regard restait le même : à la fois sage et ancien. La barbe avait totalement blanchi, tout comme ses cheveux où aucune mèche n'était restée noire. Le nez pointu était toujours reconnaissable, tout comme ces taches de rousseur qui mouchetaient ces pommettes souriantes.

Pendant un instant, Gavin ne comprit pas le choix de cet invité, puis, il se souvint que le génocide arménien n'avait été que reconnu trois ans auparavant. Plus d'un siècle après le massacre d'un peuple. La conclusion d'un combat qu'un autre membre du groupe, Daron Malakian, n'avait pas eu la chance de voir. Toute la discographie du groupe condamnait la guerre et les massacres de masse, l'intolérance et la haine, incitant à prendre soin du monde.

Finalement, le choix de Riley Webb était justifié, car qui de mieux placé que Serj Tankian pour discuter de la reconnaissance d'un peuple ? Pour évoquer les images d'androïdes martyrisés ?

Au-delà du débat philosophique qui se tiendrait le lendemain, un concert était prévu après le discours du directeur : non pas par le chanteur lui-même, mais par un logiciel de reconnaissance et reproduction vocale. La voix, aussi fluide que celle d'un humain, reprendrait quelques titres de Serj Tankian, et serait capable d'imiter les notes les plus graves, comme les plus aigües.

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait écouter ce groupe.

— Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas sorti une playlist, ouais. Mais tu vas en bouffer pendant des mois, maintenant. »

La voix nasillarde de Serj Tankian ne plaisait pas à tout le monde : pincée, elle était capable de s'envoler dans un délire vocal sans que personne ne s'y attende, quoiqu'elle pouvait aussi être grave et chaude, portant une tristesse résignée.

Pour Gavin, ce groupe était le Picasso du métal : ils avaient maîtrisé toutes les règles, pour mieux les briser par la suite. Et puis, Conrad était un androïde : il écoutait de façon différente.

L'humain avait remarqué que le RK900 s'intéressait aux mots, plutôt qu'aux mélodies, au tempo plutôt qu'aux instruments. Quand le sergent lui avait fait écouter Nirvana, le RK900 n'avait pas supporté l'univers hallucinant de Kurt Cobain, cherchant un sens à Lithium ou Smells like teen spirit, sans succès. Il avait bien frôlé le bug en essayant de comprendre…

Si Gavin voulait convaincre son partenaire, il aurait intérêt à choisir des titres où le sens était clair, ou le RK900 ne supporterait pas non plus System of a Down.

Voués à patienter, ils complétèrent leur visite, avant que le sergent n'ait envie de griller une cigarette sur la terrasse. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Port Austin serait un jour aussi estival : les températures étaient encore fraîches, mais à l'intérieur du palais, le soleil était digne de celui d'un mois de juin. Le décor donnait un avant-goût de vacances d'été, ce qui rappela à Gavin que, cette année, il passerait ses trois semaines de repos avec Conrad.

L'occasion peut-être de voyager ?

Bien sûr que non, se sermonna-t-il. Donner un faux nom à un hôtel, ça passait, mais voyager même en restant aux États-Unis ? Le RK900 n'avait aucune pièce d'identité, aucun passeport, aucun permis de conduire à présenter… et tout se résumait à l'identité, tout le monde avait sa fiche civile dans toutes bases de données.

Toujours songeur, Gavin plaça sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Conrad, profitant de ce moment précieux où l'androïde et l'humain ressemblaient à un couple parmi tant d'autres, évitant de s'impatienter pour obtenir plus.

Foutues lois…

La baie vitrée qui donnait accès à la terrasse n'était qu'à quelques mètres, et Gavin sentit un frisson quand il entendit quelqu'un, derrière son dos, appeler :

« Conrad ? »

Sous le latex, la LED de l'androïde devint jaune.

Conrad n'avait jamais entendu cette voix, ou en tout cas, sa mémoire ne l'associait à aucun profil. Une crainte lui indiquait toutefois qu'elle n'était peut-être pas totalement étrangère…

Quand il se retourna, il aperçut une femme, tellement étonnée que ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés. Sa bouche, maquillée de rouge velours, était ouverte en un O muet. Des cheveux sombres ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules, tombant sur un perfecto rouge. Le reste de ses vêtements, chemise et pantalon, étaient noirs sobres, mais empreints d'une touche _rock'n'roll_.

Conrad se risqua à deviner qui elle était :

« Lily Eaton ? »

Les lèvres rouges se refermèrent dans une moue à la fois désolée et dubitative.

Gavin fut tenté de s'écarter de l'androïde, à cause de la surprise, à cause de… de quoi ? Merde, à la fin. Pourquoi se serait-il éloigné ? Devait-il avoir honte ? Devait-il donner raison à celle qui avait repoussé l'androïde ? Certainement pas.

Lily se tourna un instant vers deux amies qui l'accompagnaient, et leur dit de continuer la visite elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Puis, les iris gris scrutèrent à nouveau Conrad. Si ce dernier trouva cette nuance jolie, il ne ressentit rien pour autant.

Sa pompe à thirium restait aussi régulière qu'une horloge.

Conrad apprécia la proximité de Gavin, sentant toujours sa main contre sa fesse, même quand la technicienne s'approcha.

Bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle souffla :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours… actif.

— Et bien, je le suis. Je travaille pour la police de Detroit.

— Oh. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise : le RK900, en tant que version améliorée du RK800, avait été conçu pour assister les enquêteurs, mais Lily avait laissé échapper ce petit bruit en jetant un œil au sergent. Si elle se demandait qui il était, elle n'osa pas pour autant lui adresser la parole.

« Ta LED, tu… ?

— Elle est cachée. » Le ton exigeait que le secret reste en sûreté. La technicienne savait que le RK900 pouvait être autoritaire : elle l'avait toujours connu libre et autonome, alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

Il y avait un silence gênant qui commençait à fatiguer Gavin : il n'était pas jaloux, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait plantée là, comme ça ?

Conrad reprit enfin la parole :

« Lily, je ne me souviens pas de toi. » Elle sursauta, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom, encore moins tutoyée. « La professeure Bontu m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé, et je suis désolé que la période de test ait été aussi éprouvante. Ma mémoire a été formatée, et même si les humains n'ont pas cette possibilité, j'espère que tu arriveras à oublier, toi aussi. »

Lily devint plus pâle, incapable de reconnaître le RK900 qui vivait encore à la Tour de CyberLife. C'était déconcertant de le voir sans sa LED, sans son uniforme, sans son bandeau azur… Comme ça, avec son jean classique, sa chemise noire et son manteau replié sur son bras, il semblait parfaitement humain. Il y avait peut-être aussi cet homme à côté, qui venait compléter l'illusion ?

Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée ?

« J'ai l'impression que je te dois des excuses, même si tu ne sais plus pourquoi…

— C'est oublié. » Répéta Conrad, qui se serra contre Gavin. « Et puis, je crois que c'était un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. »

Il ne voulait pas entendre pardon : elle avait eu ses raisons de le repousser, et le mal avait été fait, appartenant à un passé auquel il ne voulait pas avoir accès.

Tout ce qui s'était passé avant le 6 septembre dernier avait été vécu par un autre Conrad, d'une certaine façon.

Lui qui avait toujours eu peur d'être formaté, d'être remplacé, il était heureux de cette renaissance.

« Tu dois être là pour des raisons professionnelles, Lily, alors j'espère que tu passeras un bon week-end. »

Il lui accorda tout de même un sourire. Quelque chose proche du triomphe, prouvant que ses émotions n'étaient pas que des codes.

Si Gavin l'avait repoussé à l'époque, le RK900 l'aurait accepté le policier n'entendait rien à la robotique, alors ses doutes auraient été justifiés. Mais Lily, elle, était une technicienne de CyberLife : elle avait participé au projet, elle _savait_ que le RK900 pouvait éprouver les mêmes émotions qu'un être humain. Son manque de compassion avait été cruel

Si même les programmeurs niaient l'autonomie des androïdes, leur trahison était la même que celle de Mark Spencer.

Il salua Eaton une dernière fois, sous-entendant qu'il n'espérait pas la revoir, puis reprit le chemin vers la terrasse aux côtés de Gavin.

* * *

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour.

Pour un peu, Landru aurait cru se réveiller en juin, tant le ciel était de ce bleu vif, et cette pensée le fit sursauter.

Il se redressa d'un coup ; le plafond pouvait bien se trouver deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête, la migraine ressentie était aussi violente que s'il avait donné un coup dedans. L'homme fut obligé de se recoucher, abasourdi d'être assommé par de l'air. Lui qui avait une taille à avoir la tête dans les nuages, il redoutait que son crâne ne supporte plus cette hauteur. Allait-il souffrir de vertiges, maintenant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa vessie se mit à contrebalancer cette lourdeur, comme si un pendule basculait de sa tête à son pénis. Pire : il tapait d'une extrémité à l'autre, jonglant entre deux douleurs pesantes.

« Le corps humain… quelle machine de merde… »

Il commença par s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Petit à petit. Prêt à ignorer l'orage qui bourdonnait autour de son crâne. Il devait même se soutenir au matelas pour que son dos ne bascule pas vers l'avant.

La porte coulissa et un androïde, grand, mais pas autant que lui, se précipita pour l'empêcher de se lever.

« Monsieur Landru, vous devez rester allongé. »

On l'appelait rarement « monsieur », mais aujourd'hui, il était le patient. Celui dans un état de faiblesse.

Tant qu'il n'était pas dans une morgue…

« Je ne vais pas pisser dans mon lit. » Se défendit le médecin. Sa voix sonnait aussi grave qu'une cloche rouillée, mais au moins, ses mots ne s'emmêlaient plus. « Et ça ferait plus de travail pour toi.

— Il y a le bassin.

— Et ma dignité ? »

Non, vraiment, il se passerait de cette cuvette en acier.

Avant que l'assistant insiste, Landru posa ses pieds contre le sol ses jambes étaient si longues qu'il pouvait encore rester assis. Le docteur soupesa un instant la gravité et, comme ces sculptures où Atlas soulève le monde, Landru se redressa en supportant le poids du vide.

S'il s'appuya un instant sur l'épaule de l'androïde, il prouva bien vite qu'il pouvait être autonome : ses pieds osseux tremblaient, mais chaque pas, aussi lent soit-il, ne se terminait jamais par une chute. Le patient parvint à déambuler jusqu'à la salle de bains, laissant le MC700 qui tendait une oreille attentive, en même temps songeur.

Cet homme était l'ami du RK900, enfin, si les androïdes pouvaient avoir des amis, alors le robot ignorait quoi penser de lui, comment agir en sa présence.

La fille du patient était venue lui rendre visite deux jours auparavant. Une trentaine qui avait hérité de la taille de son père, sans toutefois le dépasser, dotée d'une carrure imposante, mais adoucie par des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un gris perle. Soulagée que son père survivrait, elle avait accordé toute son affection pour le malade et, même dans les moments de silence, avait ignoré Darren. Une attitude à laquelle il était habitué.

Même le sergent avec le RK900 lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Quant à son semblable, ils n'avaient pas communiqué : les machines n'interagissant entre elles qu'en cas de nécessité. Le successeur du chasseur de déviants ne l'avait même pas sondé.

Darren pouvait se féliciter : sa déviance restait un secret bien défendu.

Une exclamation fut poussée depuis la salle de bains, et Darren enjamba la distance jusqu'à la porte avant d'entendre un éclat de rire :

« Ça alors ! Je pisse bleu ! »

L'infirmier resta interdit un instant, avant de répondre :

« J'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais c'est une couleur provoquée par votre traitement, il contient un anticoagulant spécifique. Les effets vont se dissiper d'ici cinq à six jours. Ils sont absolument sans danger, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Si le patient avait accepté de faire dans le bassin, le MC700 ne serait pas là à lui faire une thèse sur la teinte de son urine…

Il l'entendait encore ricaner, alors Darren ajouta :

« Vous ne devriez pas rire autant : vous allez vous essouffler, priver votre cerveau d'oxygène et…

— Et je vais m'évanouir. Très bien, très bien, j'arrête de rire. »

Le jet d'eau du lavabo conclut l'échange et enfin, le docteur Landru revint dans la chambre. Il aurait pu être pâle, mais l'amusement avait donné quelques rougeurs à son visage, le rendant différent de l'homme qui avait été allongé dans ce lit en début de semaine.

Quand il avait consulté sa fiche, Darren avait lu que Christopher Landru était un médecin légiste. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un docteur, qui passe sa vie à disséquer des cadavres et à rendre des rapports à la justice, puisse être si enjoué.

Les scènes de deuil avaient rendu le MC700 plutôt austère de la vie, il ne connaissait que les conclusions. Lui-même avait remplacé des semblables et savait que, le jour où ses programmes deviendraient défectueux ou tomberaient en panne, il serait détruit.

Un bug, pour un déviant, était aussi inquiétant qu'une tumeur, et ses programmes autonomes étaient à la fois un don et une malédiction. Darren, de son côté, n'y voyait qu'une maladie dégénérative, et plus les semaines passaient, plus il voulait abandonner ce combat. Pourtant, le docteur s'était accroché à son existence même inconscient, il avait mené un combat entêté.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Qu'est-ce qui valait le coup, d'ailleurs ?

Landru s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit avec un soupir, épuisé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la position allongée lui manquerait, mais finalement, se tenir debout était encore trop tôt.

« Il existe un questionnaire où vous pouvez demander un infirmier humain, si ma présence vous dérange. » Proposa Darren, songeant soudain que les refus de Landru venaient peut-être d'un mépris pour les androïdes. Les _vieux_ androïdes. Pas comme le RK900.

Les sourcils du patient se haussèrent, comme s'il avait mal compris ce que l'assistant venait de dire.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu une attitude déplaisante ? »

Une machine ne pouvait pas répondre à une telle question, et la LED clignota une fois en rouge, une fois en jaune. Trouble informatique ou volonté de s'exprimer, ces signes pouvaient exprimer l'un ou l'autre.

« Certains patients préfèrent avoir une présence humaine près d'eux, surtout s'ils ont frôlé la mort, alors vous avez la possibilité de…

— Ça ira. »

Landru pourrait tuer pour une tasse de thé, mais il se doutait que son régime le priverait de théine pendant quelques temps…

Avec une politesse aimable, il demanda au MC700 un verre d'eau :

« … Mais je suis sûr que je n'aurais droit qu'à un gobelet en carton ? Pourtant, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de maladroit, promis : j'ai juste eu un AVC. »

Darren avait déjà connu des patients avec un humour à toute épreuve, mais ils partageaient rarement leurs blagues avec un robot.

Son programme exigeait un sourire franc, alors le MC700 obéit aux codes. Quoique cette réaction était venue assez naturellement…

Quand l'androïde tendit le verre, en carton, bien sûr, Landru lui demanda comment il s'appelait.

« Darren.

— Enchanté, Darren. »

L'androïde ignorait encore qu'en donnant à boire au médecin, il allait réveiller un monstre de bavardage.

« J'insiste, Darren : j'ai eu une attitude qui t'a vexé ?

— Les androïdes ne peuvent pas être vexés, monsieur Landru. Certains patients préfèrent une présence humaine, et l'hôpital fournit la possibilité de répondre à cette préférence, alors…

— Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. » Landru soupira. Malgré lui, il trouvait Conrad plus intéressant que cet infirmier. Certes, Moira n'était pas déviante, mais son apparence, proche de la petite qui avait hanté le médecin, excusait combien elle était lisse. Il estima qu'il était resté muet assez longtemps, et quelque chose de plus le motiva à parler… « Je ne te renverrai pas, Darren. Ça fait huit ans que je travaille avec un KL400. Elle est adorable. Oh, les gens sont toujours ravis de travailler avec des androïdes : les erreurs sont rares et un collègue au nord de la ville a utilisé une fois l'expression "mémo sur pattes". Bon, ce n'était pas très délicat, et je lui ai interdit de répéter ça devant Moira. Il s'est foutu de moi, évidemment, et je sais qu'elle n'y fera pas attention. Mais ça me gêne. Pire : ça me déplaît. Je ne remplacerai jamais Moira : qu'elle soit un androïde ou non ne change rien à huit ans de collaboration. C'est énorme, huit ans… D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ?

— Seulement trois ans.

— Oh, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre alors ! »

Si Darren avait été humain, il aurait sursauté en attendant ça.

« Une morgue n'est jamais drôle, c'est un fait évident, mais Moira apporte autant de vie que moi dans ces pièces. Elle est rousse, d'un roux très vif. J'aime penser que, d'une façon, elle est heureuse, que ses programmes lui permettent de ressentir une certaine quiétude… »

Pris d'amour paternel, Landru expliqua les raisons de son attachement à Darren, se moquant si l'androïde pouvait partager sa peine ou non : il voulait croire que la mort injuste d'une enfant pouvait émouvoir même les machines.

Darren était émerveillé d'être interlocuteur : pour la première fois, il écoutait quelqu'un qui essayait de le traiter comme un égal. Parler le démangeait : parfois, le muscle de sa langue remuait dans sa bouche, mais il bloquait ses mâchoires, gardant ses épaisses lèvres closes.

C'était pourtant si tentant, de pouvoir répondre, de pouvoir commenter, mais sa déviance devait rester un secret.

Sa propre tumeur.

* * *

Muni d'une horloge interne, le RK900 sut que la démonstration avec Serj Tankian allait commencer. Gavin, lui, comprit en voyant plusieurs visiteurs retourner vers la salle principale. Même si la terrasse avait cette quiétude appréciée, Gavin et Conrad abandonnèrent la rambarde sur laquelle ils s'étaient appuyés, et suivirent le groupe.

Ils avaient parlé de la rencontre avec Lily Eaton, bien sûr, et la première question de Gavin avait été :

« T'as ressenti un truc en la revoyant ? Dans tes programmes ? Tes biocomposants ? »

Une question inquiète et Conrad avait voulu jouer un peu avec.

Il avait avoué qu'il avait ressenti de la joie. Mais pas cette joie tranquille quand Gnocchi vient se rouler en boule contre son épaule, se plaçant parfois même entre ses maîtres pour avoir plus de chaleur. Pas non plus cette joie immense quand ils avaient revu Landru à l'hôpital, soulagés de savoir que leur ami avait survécu et qu'il se remettrait de son accident.

C'était une joie plus égoïste, plus brève, mais bien plus brûlante.

Gavin pensait pouvoir comprendre, car il avait hasardé :

« Quelque chose comme "t'as eu ta chance et c'est trop tard" ? Ça me fait ça aussi, quand je suis en couple et que je recroise quelqu'un qui m'a foutu un râteau. »

Il lui avait alors parlé d'un ex, celui qui l'avait plaqué le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Son premier petit ami.

« Bah cinq mois plus tard, je sortais avec une fille à qui il avait donné son numéro de téléphone quelques jours avant.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

— C'est elle qui a commencé à me draguer ! Elle me plaisait, j'allais pas me priver. »

Et puis, qu'est-ce que cette vengeance avait été jouissive !

Une joie que Conrad venait de vivre.

Il avait dirigé la main de Gavin contre son torse, lui montant combien les coups de la pompe à thirium étaient secs.

« Mais d'une façon, je me sens plus amoureux.

— Ça, faudra me le prouver. »

Oh, ça, Conrad le prouverait.

Le public était invité à s'installer sur les rangées de sièges rembourrés : les places étaient limitées, et de toute façon, Gavin et Conrad préférèrent se tenir en retrait. Côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, Conrad écoutait la présentation du Vox Im avec attention : la machine ressemblait à un micro entouré de capteurs minuscules, imitant un système solaire noir. Sensible et solide, le logiciel n'avait que quelques mois, et c'était déjà une prouesse.

En croisant le discours et les informations trouvées, le RK900 se sentit un peu inférieur : le Vox Im saurait mieux que lui si le CD qu'il avait réussi à composer était vraiment agréable à l'oreille humaine.

Conrad s'apprêta à demander à Gavin si les compliments avaient été pour lui faire plaisir, ou s'ils étaient honnêtes, mais le sergent était en train de s'amuser à lui envoyer des émoticônes en forme d'aubergines. En recevant cinq ou six légumes, Conrad le fusilla du regard, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, luttant contre un rictus fatigué.

Voilà que maintenant, il lui envoyait des émoticônes en forme de nez.

_« Pourquoi un nez ? »_

_« Ça ressemble clairement à une bite. »_

_« Tu as l'esprit mal placé. »_

_« Et toi, tu me soutiens jamais : je suis en train d'inventer le successeur de la _dick pic_. »_

Si l'amour rendait les androïdes plus vifs, il rendait les humains plus cons.

Adorablement cons, aurait corrigé le RK900.

Mais Gavin cessa au moment-même où la scène accueillit Serj Tankian, trop admiratif pour continuer à embêter son partenaire.

Sous la moustache, un sourire tranquille saluait ceux qui l'avaient reconnu et qui le prouvaient par des applaudissements enjoués. Comme en hommage aux années de System of a Down, des tapis perses recouvraient l'estrade, s'étendant sous le Vox Im. La tige en inox reflétait les nuances chaudes et passées, évoquant les épices, les soleils éteints et l'histoire d'Orient.

Les fans sourirent à la position si reconnaissable du chanteur sur la scène : Serj Tankian tenait le micro et étendait l'autre bras, comme s'il invoquait quelque dieu antique. La machine, dans un premier temps, enregistra ce qu'elle entendait, puis elle reprit à la perfection la voix du musicien, capable de produire les mêmes notes aigues, et celles plus graves.

Les deux chants se répondaient, les souffles ricochant dans les paroles cyniques.

Gavin serait resté des heures à assister à cette prouesse surprenante, tant ce duo original lui donnait la chair de poule, mais Conrad se pencha soudain vers lui :

« Gavin, viens voir. »

Le sergent pensa tout de suite à Lily Eaton, puis à Riley Webb.

Il demanda à l'androïde s'il avait trouvé un moyen de parler à la philosophe, mais la réponse fut vague, alors il fut contraint de le suivre, sans plus de questions, vers un couloir désert. L'heure tardive faisait que des visiteurs étaient partis manger, tandis que d'autres, ceux qui étaient restés, assistaient au concert.

Conrad lui fit à nouveau signe de le suivre, et il inspecta les alentours avant d'ouvrir une porte qui, selon Gavin, n'était pas destinée à être ouverte par un visiteur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait trouvé, là-dedans ? Un signal ?

Le sergent restait attentif, mais il était de plus en plus dubitatif : il n'y avait que des écrans de rechange, des coffrets qui devaient contenir du matériel, et des étagères où s'empilaient des câbles et des télécommandes. D'autres câbles étaient enroulés en cercle par terre, aussi sages que des serpents endormis.

Le sergent avait beau scruter le local, il ne trouva rien.

Il comprit seulement quand, une fois la porte refermée, Conrad l'enlaça avec une force impatiente, et que ses lèvres touchent le haut de sa nuque, prêtes à se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Ah, c'était pour ça.

— Tu me provoques avec tes _nose pics_, et tu penses que je vais rester sans rien faire ? »

Avant que Conrad n'ouvre les hostilités, Gavin s'écarta et, d'une main, plaqua l'androïde contre la porte. Le robot était fort, mais il accepta d'être soumis à la tentation.

« Et si on se fait surprendre ? »

Il vit l'androïde glisser sa main jusqu'au verrou électronique. Le bout de ses doigts chauffa contre la surface tactile et un bruit de déclic se fit entendre : il venait de couper l'alimentation, privant le local de lumière par la même occasion.

« Vive la technologie.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Les écrans avaient un effet phosphorescent car, après s'être abreuvés de lumière, ils continuaient de rayonner dans des teintes étranges, leurs lueurs s'opposant à des ombres plus profondes. Pour se mettre au niveau de l'humain, l'androïde ferma les yeux, se privant d'une vision plus claire dans la pénombre.

De toute façon, il voulait ressentir, et non pas voir.

L'androïde le ressaisit par la taille pour le rapprocher, reprenant là où il avait été interrompu. Et à présent qu'il s'était à nouveau penché vers son cou, Gavin en était sûr : son partenaire respirait. Un souffle chaud glissait vers son col, s'appuyant contre sa peau comme les paumes se pressaient contre son dos.

C'était peut-être à cause de la rencontre avec Lily Eaton, peut-être grâce aux mises à jour, mais Gavin trouvait les mouvements de Conrad différents : plus rapides, plus passionnés.

Les murs étaient secoués par les vibrations de la musique, et ils pouvaient bien être appuyés contre la porte, ils arrivaient à ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

À l'aveuglette, Gavin toucha la hanche de l'androïde, espérant se placer à neuf centimètres de ce qui l'intéressait. S'il avait mal jaugé la distance, s'éloignant trop, le sourire de Conrad qu'il sentit contre sa bouche confirma qu'il avait compris.

« Tu sais que c'est illégal ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

— Justement. »

Éclairée par ces lueurs noires, la chair blanche de l'androïde devenait évidente dans la pénombre. Cette vision rappelait à Gavin les paroles de _The Sweet Escape_ des Poets, un extrait qu'il vivait au moment présent.

_I wanna run away tonight,_

_Just leave everything behind,_

_Together we'll make our sweet escape_

_In the shadows out of sight_

_Like ghosts in ultraviolet._

Le monde venait de les oublier comme s'ils étaient des fantômes, et en tant que spectres aveugles, ils se touchaient avec autant d'avidité que s'ils avaient peur de disparaître dans ces ombres.

En vérité, ils s'y seraient noyés.

Comme pour y plonger, Conrad jeta son manteau par terre, agrippant ensuite celui de Gavin pour lui réserver le même sort.

« C'est comme ça que tu traites mes cadeaux ?

— Je peux le remettre, si tu veux ?

— T'as de la chance que je te soutienne dans ta quête de reconnaissance : si j'étais ton propriétaire, je t'interdirais de porter des fringues chez moi.

— Je sais aussi être obéissant, je te l'ai déjà prouvé. »

Mais le déviant prévoyait une toute autre attitude.

Déjà, il exigea encore un peu de patience, saisissant les mains qui essayaient de défaire sa ceinture pour les diriger vers sa gorge. Il voulait que Gavin le touche ailleurs, pour savoir comment sa sensibilité avait changé.

« Embrasse-moi la gorge. »

Et son partenaire s'exécuta, suivant la carotide où le thirium commençait à bouillir.

Ç'avait toujours été une zone folle et amoureuse, surtout sous le contact de lèvres, et la peau artificielle, indécise, disparaissait et réapparaissait en vagues. Ces remous s'étendirent quand Gavin tira sur le col du pull pour embrasser la clavicule, le creux de l'épaule. Cela faisait une bonne semaine que le sergent ne s'était pas rasé, et une barbe plus fournie que d'habitude venait piquer la chair.

L'un et l'autre se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour attendre aussi longtemps, et à force, ce fut l'androïde qui céda : il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de Gavin, et vint presser sa paume contre le sexe déjà gonflé. De l'autre main, il redressa le menton rugueux et laissa sa langue franchir les lèvres chaudes.

Conrad resta appuyé contre la porte, captant toujours les vibrations musicales, captant celles dans le torse de Gavin.

L'androïde avait décidé de diriger leur étreinte, de donner la cadence. Si ce n'était pas nouveau, sa colère vis-à-vis d'Eaton rendait le moment unique. Tout comme le souffle qui circulait dans sa gorge.

Tandis qu'il était penché vers Gavin, ce dernier gémit :

« J'adore sentir ta respiration. »

C'était vraiment incroyable. Un signe aussi précieux que les degrés que la bande azur gagnait. Sous ses doigts, Gavin sentait la pompe à thirium pulser, et il espérait qu'elle resterait en place. Tout comme la paume de Conrad. Qu'elle reste là où elle était.

L'androïde se laissa aussi chérir à son tour, passant une jambe derrière celles de son partenaire quand sa ceinture fut dénouée. Son sang chauffait, mais aucune alarme ne se déclenchait, pas même quand Gavin baissa son jean. La foule était toujours en délire, à l'extérieur, et les tremblements provoqués par la musique venaient agiter aussi ses muscles bleus, faisant chanter ses biocomposants.

Après de longues minutes, ils finirent par utiliser les manteaux comme tapis de fortune, s'allongeant dessus pour que les jambes puissent se mêler, que les bassins s'épousent à hauteur égale.

Gavin descendit vers le cœur mécanique, dévoilé par le pull relevé, et la pointe de sa langue suivit le cercle inscrit dans la peau, goûtant les vibrations. L'androïde avait cessé de le toucher, laissant plutôt ses bras reposer en croix.

« Tu fais l'étoile de mer ? » Demanda l'humain, suspendant ses baisers. « Tu devais pas me prouver que tu m'aimais plus ?

— Je te laisse une chance de m'épuiser, avant que ce ne soit l'inverse. »

Au lieu d'embrasser la chair malléable, Gavin mordit dedans.

« J'espère que ça vaudra le coup, alors. »

Toujours leurs rires, leurs piques : ils fonctionnaient sur ces échanges, moins timides en gestes qu'en paroles. C'était leur harmonie, et d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours existé.

Les bassins se connaissaient si bien que les mouvements vinrent naturellement, les poussant à glisser l'un contre l'autre. Les sexes étaient caressés par les ventres chauds, serrés dans l'étreinte. Sous son torse, Gavin sentait une chaleur plus nette, et les mains de l'androïde, qui étaient revenues sur ses reins, se crispèrent.

Mais elles ne s'éloignèrent pas une seule fois pour atteindre le cœur mécanique.

Conrad sentait la fierté, sous la forme d'un sourire, engourdir sa bouche, et cette bénédiction contrebalançait tous les doutes et la mélancolie qu'il avait pu ressentir à cause d'Eaton.

Il n'était qu'une machine ? Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réels ? Alors comment expliquer l'effet que lui laissait Gavin ? De ses sourires jusqu'à ses baisers, de ses blagues les plus idiotes jusqu'à ses mots les plus amoureux ?

Son corps réagissait avec autant de faim parce que c'était Gavin si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de l'étreindre comme son partenaire le faisait, l'androïde se serait défendu et ses codes auraient réagi différemment.

Tout était réel, et à ce moment-là, il n'y avait rien de plus vivant que le RK900.

Soudain, la poignée de la porte remua, mais sans succès.

Même si la musique continuait de les cacher, Gavin se figea un instant. Conrad bascula alors sur le côté pour le dominer, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Dans cette nouvelle position où il reprenait la danse, le sentiment de bonheur devint incroyable. Chevilles croisées, ventres tremblants, l'étreinte se resserra et Conrad sentit son cœur filtrer une brûlure violente. Douloureuse.

En le sentant vibrer tout d'un coup, Gavin sut que l'androïde vivait, pour la première fois, l'orgasme. Il passa alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'invita à s'appuyer contre lui, avec une attitude protectrice. Ses paumes venaient apaiser les reins, puis remontèrent vers les épaules, les cheveux.

La pompe à thirium était toujours en place. De sa gorge, un souffle léger s'échappait, un semblant de respiration qui le sauvait du besoin de se désactiver.

La LED brillait tant qu'elle aurait pu faire gondoler l'aluminium qui la recouvrait.

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

— Parce que tu voulais te désactiver à chaque fois. » Se moqua Gavin.

L'androïde se redressa légèrement : sa peau chauffait tant qu'une pellicule de sueur avait commencé à poindre sur celle humaine. Contre son sexe, il sentait celui de Gavin, moins dur.

« Ça t'a coupé que je… ?

— Non. C'est l'autre con derrière la porte. J'ai flippé pendant une seconde. »

Conrad aussi, avait craint que le visiteur insiste, mais sans courant, une porte électrique était difficile à débloquer si on ne passait pas par la manœuvre d'urgence, comme lors d'un incendie par exemple.

Et l'incendie ne s'était déclaré que dans les biocomposants d'un androïde, donnant la vie plutôt que la mort.

Plutôt qu'une urgence, ç'avait été un prodige technologique.

Gavin avait commencé à se rhabiller, finalement plus sage que le RK900 qui restait allongé. Il n'était pas fatigué, cette capacité n'avait pas changé, mais il était songeur.

L'être humain se laisse toujours porter par les coïncidences, trainé dans la vie comme le marin qui doit rivaliser avec la mer, mais une machine calculait tout, elle calculait sans cesse, et Conrad ne faisait pas exception. Sous les lueurs violettes, il mesurait l'importance de petites chances : les erreurs de Connor qui avait entraîné sa création, le refus de Lily qui avait conduit à son formatage, la peur de la lieutenante White qui avait encouragé Gavin à se porter volontaire, motivé par le rang de sergent, l'affaire des ZK200 qui les avait rendus vulnérables, qui les avait rapprochés…

Des malheurs qui avaient bâti un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prédire, malgré ses programmes performants.

C'était si terrifiant que c'en était sublime.

Le principe-même de la vie.

* * *

Limité à la frustration, l'inquiétude et le stress, Darren n'avait pas les éléments pour mesurer la chance qu'il avait d'être devenu déviant. Sous les néons blêmes de l'hôpital, ses jambes suivaient le tour de garde habituel, marchant comme un somnambule durant une nuit encore trop fraîche, ses articulations huilées à la docilité, ses programmes empoisonnés de pensées.

Plein d'amertume, il passa devant l'ancienne chambre de Debra Spencer, occupée désormais par un jeune homme qui avait fait une chute durant l'après-midi. La fracture ouverte de son épaule avait été prise en charge très vite : clavicule remise, points de suture posés, plâtre sec… tout ce qui manquait au malheureux, désormais, c'était du repos.

Seul dans le couloir, Darren regarda ses mains. Des mains toujours innocentes. Dieu, il tuerait pour avoir du repos, lui aussi…

Quand l'infirmier avait vu la femme du politicien partir, la colère avait commencé à le ronger. Avec ironie, Darren s'était dit que si cette femme avait voulu mourir, il aurait pu l'aider dans cette quête si la peur n'avait pas pris le dessus sur sa colère. Mais elle était finalement retournée chez elle, et là-bas, elle serait surveillée.

Divisé et fragmenté entre tous ces doutes, l'androïde en aurait pleuré si cette réaction avait été naturelle pour un MC700.

Pourtant, il entendit bien un sanglot.

Cette tristesse ne provenait pas de son propre torse, mais Darren l'aurait souhaité, car tous ses griefs à lui, privés de liberté, restaient encore dans ses entrailles artificielles, remuant et s'impatientant pour quelque chose d'inconnu.

Tout en se repérant aux sons, l'androïde s'approcha d'une chambre. Celle où se trouvait le patient le plus original qu'il ait connu : Landru.

« Monsieur Landru ? Tout va bien ? »

Assis dans le noir au milieu de son lit, Landru sursauta. Il s'était pourtant mordu les lèvres et sa paume couvrait son nez, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour rendre son sanglot muet. Avec des gestes précipités, le patient essuya ses larmes.

« Tout va bien, Darren, je suis désolé si… »

La peau sous ses yeux semblait si fine, comme fragilisée par le chagrin.

Il y avait encore quelques heures, cet homme parlait, riait… et il aurait sauté sur son lit pour prouver à Darren que sa santé revenait.

Là, perdu dans la nuit, c'était évident qu'il était dévasté le soleil s'était couché, sa confiance et sa bonne humeur aussi.

C'était la première fois que le déviant s'intéressait à un être humain : contrairement à Debra Spencer qui avait réveillé des envies de violence, Christopher Landru avait fait germer une curiosité innocente, un émerveillement en douceur.

Avec respect, l'infirmier ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir au chevet, la tête baissée tandis que Landru détournait son visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le patient réussit à articuler :

« J'étais en train de m'endormir, quand quelque chose m'a réveillé d'un coup. » Il serra ses mains en une prière tremblante. « Quelque chose d'affreux. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris, mais qui s'est imposé à moi, Darren. J'ai failli mourir. »

Pendant un instant, Landru s'était senti écrasé par cette réalité.

Il avait failli mourir._ Il avait failli crever._

Cette phrase brûlait les autres pensées, réduisant en cendres des idées plus réconfortantes.

L'androïde connaissait cette particularité du cerveau humain, celle de nier les vérités les plus évidentes et, surtout, les plus douloureuses, et elles attendent toujours que la conscience s'endorme pour venir la percer, aussi violemment qu'une dague qui vient percer un flanc.

La blessure n'est pas mortelle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est douloureuse.

« Un auteur que j'ai toujours adoré a dit une chose extraordinaire, un jour, il a dit qu'un homme sage voit la mort comme une amie. » Une rapide recherche indiqua à Darren que Landru parlait de Terry Pratchett. « J'ai toujours admiré cet état d'esprit, j'ai toujours vécu avec cette citation dans un coin de mon cerveau, jusqu'à ce que ce petit enfoiré ne se mette à déconner. J'essaie de me raccrocher à cette citation, Darren, mais il y a des amis qu'on a peur de voir, parce qu'on redoute de ne plus s'entendre avec eux, parce qu'on redoute de voir qui ils sont réellement. »

L'androïde prêtait une oreille attentive, les paumes collées contre ses genoux.

« Je ne sais même pas si ce que je raconte a le moindre sens… »

Le MC700 notait que Landru avait un profond respect pour lui : il l'appelait par son prénom comme un égal, et il blâmait sa propre incohérence, n'accusant jamais l'androïde de ne pas pouvoir comprendre une situation aussi complexe.

Darren ignorait jusqu'où la sympathie du médecin pouvait aller, s'il avait le droit de parler, de répondre, quand enfin, il jugea qu'il avait ce privilège. Que cela plaise à Landru ou non, d'ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez : je n'ai pas l'impression que le monde fonctionne avec le moindre sens. »

Ses trois années d'existence, même limitées par cet étage qu'il arpentait depuis mille quatre-vingt-quinze jours, lui avaient appris ce fait bien connu.

Landru tenta de ricaner pour approuver, essuyant à nouveau ses yeux. Ses paupières se seraient fermées avec plaisir, mais la peur les aurait rouvertes de toute façon. Comme un enfant, Landru ne voulait pas dormir, associant mort et sommeil dans ce moment de faiblesse.

« Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, docteur Landru ? »

Le médecin ne fit pas attention à son titre retrouvé. D'ailleurs, il était presque involontaire de la part de Darren. Le docteur enseignait, et l'androïde sentait qu'il pourrait apprendre beaucoup grâce à cet homme. Ce titre était revenu naturellement.

« Je suis agnostique. Je ne crois pas que le jardin d'Eden existe comme une dimension parallèle où tous les bonnes personnes se réunissent après leur mort, » soudain, Landru se mit à chuchoter, sur le ton de la confidence, « je connais certaines personnes qui méritent leur place au paradis, Darren, mais c'est hors de question que je passe l'éternité dans le même jardin qu'eux. Hors de question ! » Darren dévoila ses dents dans un sourire sincère. Peut-être bien le premier. « Mais j'ai assisté à des choses très curieuses, Darren, vraiment. Il y a une telle force en nous, que je veux croire en l'existence de l'âme. »

Il avait dit ça en serrant ses poings, soudain animé par la force de croire. Quelque chose propre à l'humain. Alors l'androïde posa une question qui surprit Landru :

« Vous n'incluez pas les machines quand vous dîtes "nous", j'imagine ?

— … Je te l'ai dit : je suis agnostique. Je suis agnostique pour tout. Vous fonctionnez avec de l'électricité, une énergie qui existe depuis la nuit des temps et que l'humain ne maîtrise que depuis une poignée de siècles. C'est aussi une force, peut-être même l'âme d'un androïde ? »

La LED de Darren clignota de rouge : le courant, qui se partageait au thirium dans ses veines, venait d'acquérir une telle importance…

« Est-ce que l'électricité statique sont les fantômes de tes semblables ? » Questionna soudain Landru avec un large sourire, et l'androïde répondit avec un rire.

Le patient se sentait mieux : sa solitude, chassée, avait emporté les idées noires et elles ne grouilleraient plus dans son cerveau encore faible cette nuit.

Pour remercier l'androïde, il posa sa main sur son épaule, la tapotant avec douceur pendant un instant de silence.

Puis, il demanda :

« Tu es un déviant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le dos du MC700 se raidit : à présent, c'était lui qui avait peur de la mort.

Landru remarqua la LED rouge, signe de nervosité, et sans craindre aucun danger, garda sa paume contre l'épaule rigide :

« Je ne te dénoncerai pas, Darren, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

— Comment avez-vous remarqué ?

— J'ai eu des doutes : dans tes questions et ton attitude, tu me fais penser à un ami qui est également déviant. »

Le RK900.

Darren n'avait même pas besoin de demander confirmation, tous ses programmes avaient classé le successeur du chasseur de déviants comme déviant, l'ironie n'annulant pas cette certitude.

« Depuis combien de temps vis-tu comme ça ?

— Je suis arrivé ici le 3 avril 2037, et je pense que je suis devenu déviant il y a un an… Ça n'arrive pas soudainement, c'est quelque chose de progressif.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. »

Malgré lui, Landru pensa à Moira : le KL400 n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de déviance, alors il doutait que son assistante devienne libre un jour…

Darren avait cru que la découverte de son secret serait une menace, et pourtant, l'air indulgent du patient laissa une impression de soulagement. Au lieu d'un soupir, qui nécessitait une respiration, les programmes du MC700 devinrent plus limpides, plus fluides. Calculs et informations s'échangeaient avec facilité.

Même les teintes du soir semblaient plus claires.

Dans cette nouvelle clarté, Darren comprenait enfin pourquoi Landru s'était accroché à la vie.

* * *

Menton redressé, Gavin reprenait son souffle, les paumes toujours plaquées contre les hanches de Conrad.

« Bordel de… »

L'androïde, souple, s'allongea en douceur, jusqu'à poser sa tête contre celle de l'humain.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais t'épuiser. »

Gavin n'avait même pas envie de répondre, et sa gorge ne laissait aucune place pour le rire. Le poids de son partenaire était supportable, d'autant que Conrad s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour éviter de l'écraser.

Quand on était doté d'un système respiratoire, on mesurait mieux l'importance de cette fonction chez les autres.

L'épreuve, maintenant, était de ne pas tacher les draps, et que les femmes de ménage soient uniquement des androïdes ne changeait rien à cet objectif.

En fait, les cuisiniers aussi étaient des androïdes, tout comme les jardiniers, les hôtes d'accueil… Le personnel humain de l'hôtel devait se limiter à deux techniciens, et ils ne travaillaient pas le week-end.

Si la présence humaine était majoritaire dans l'établissement, c'était uniquement parce qu'il affichait complet : les cent trente-six chambres étaient toutes occupées par les visiteurs de la RoboTech. Quoiqu'un intrus se cachait parmi les clients, mais aucun robot n'avait remarqué que Conrad Cooper était en réalité le RK900.

Par un remarquable mouvement des hanches, Conrad bascula sur le côté et s'allongea sur le ventre, Gavin contre son dos. Chevilles croisées dans le vide, joue contre un oreiller épais, l'androïde laissa l'humain se retirer. Puis, il l'entendit se lever pour rallumer la lampe de chevet.

Les rideaux blancs étaient gris dans la pénombre, lourds et opaques, mais incapables de filtrer le son des remous provenant du dehors. Au-dessus de la tête de lit, des photos avaient été réunies dans un cadre, illustrant l'évolution de Port Austin. Le palais des congrès occupait une place prestigieuse dans ce scrapbooking maitrisé, mais il y avait aussi des touches de la faune et la flore des environs. Après tout, le Canada n'était qu'à quelques longueurs.

La boîte de mouchoirs heurta le sommet du coussin, le carton produisant un son étouffé.

« Tu t'improvises conteneur de sperme pour la nuit ? »

L'androïde grommela que non, mais Gavin l'entendit rire malgré tout.

Une petite salle de bains était attenante à la chambre, toute chromée avec un miroir impressionnant : de quoi permettre aux clients de s'inspecter s'ils se mettaient sur leur 31. Par contre, la lumière, filament fin mais puissant autour du miroir, était si violente que Conrad préféra faire coulisser la porte pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans la chambre.

De façon un peu absurde, le robot se mit à compter les heures qu'ils venaient de passer à faire l'amour. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin. Selon lui, ils avaient bien rattrapé le temps.

Il s'était tellement consacré à Gavin qu'il avait ignoré les nouveaux messages de Moira. Comme le RK900 s'y était attendu, sa semblable avait été effrayée par des bugs dans ses programmes, et elle avait besoin de conseils. D'ordinaire, elle se rangeait dans un coin de la morgue une fois Landru parti, mais depuis l'AVC, pire qu'une insomniaque, l'assistante tournait en rond dans le sous-sol. Elle n'était pas autorisée à sortir, elle n'était pas autorisée à travailler d'elle-même.

Un remplaçant avait été prévu, mais tous les problèmes de déplacement faisaient que les corps étaient finalement transférés dans d'autres morgues.

Depuis que le médecin avait frôlé la mort, la KL400 était dans un sous-sol vide, sans un seul cadavre pour l'occuper.

La promesse de Conrad, celle de lui rendre visite, de l'aider et de la soutenir, était sa seule consolation.

Quand il retourna sur le lit, Gavin y était déjà, occupant exprès toute la place, invitant l'androïde à lutter pour pouvoir s'allonger aussi. Aussi solide soit-il, le matelas se mit à grincer sous la confrontation, mais ses couinements furent étouffés par les rires. Les quatre coussins servirent tantôt d'armes, tantôt de boucliers, jusqu'à ce que Conrad agrippe le traversin pour plaquer son opposant dessous.

Gavin avait toujours détesté ces boudins rigides, se demandant quelle sorte de créature inhumaine pouvait dormir dessus tant ils étaient inconfortables, mais l'androïde avait enfin prouvé leur utilité.

Au traversin s'ajouta le poids de Conrad qui se pencha avec douceur, et, avec précaution que la première fois, embrassa Gavin.

Ce dernier ricana :

« À cause de ta respiration, tu sens le neuf.

— Et toi, la cigarette. »

Gavin posa sa paume contre la gorge du robot et crut sentir l'air qui circulait. C'était fascinant de savoir que Conrad respirait désormais.

« Ça veut dire que tu peux fumer !

— Si ça se trouve, mais je ne le ferai pas.

— Même pas une clope pour essayer ?

— Non.

— Par curiosité ?

— Non. »

Il continua de l'embêter, essayant en même temps de ne pas rire trop fort.

Il se débrouilla pour libérer ses bras du coussin et se mit à caresser tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Sous la peau du torse, il percevait un vrombissement discret, si léger qu'il l'imaginait peut-être. La pompe à thirium avait le rythme d'un cœur apaisé.

« Je t'aime, Conrad.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Une déclaration totalement différente de la première.

« Comment tu m'avais avoué ça, déjà, la première fois ?

— Avec exactitude ?

— La mémoire du RK900 flanche ?

— Pas du tout. J'ai dit "j'ai commencé à développer de la tendresse envers vous, et elle prend une telle ampleur dans mes programmes qu'elle m'empêche de me concentrer sur mes tâches prioritaires", et je t'avais ensuite demandé de me transférer à un collègue.

— C'était une sorte de chantage affectif, en fait.

— Non, j'étais vraiment prêt à être transféré ! » Il bascula sur le côté, passant ses bras autour de son partenaire. « Mais maintenant, je ne te lâche plus. »

Gavin revoyait comment les yeux de Lily s'étaient arrondis en se posant sur eux. Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse ? Est-ce que ses doutes persistaient ?

« Sans regret, pour Lily ? »

L'androïde lui mordit l'oreille, avant de ricaner. Il y avait quelque chose de flatteur et de rassurant dans ces petites piques jalouses, comme si il le mettait au défi de prouver qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être.

Même si la fenêtre était fermée, Conrad pouvait entendre les vagues remuer d'ici. Leurs mouvements lui inspiraient la même langueur, et ses mains glissaient avec autant de calme.

« Tu vas encore te pavaner devant elle, demain ?

— Peut-être. Mais tu sais, » ajouta Gavin, se redressant un peu, « tu faisais autant le fier que moi. "Tu dois être là pour des raisons professionnelles, j'espère que tu passeras un bon week-end" ? Tu lui aurais dit que t'avais changé de _standing_, ç'aurait été pareil !

— Je préfère sortir avec un policier. Être en couple avec un technicien quand on est un robot, c'est comme être une femme et sortir avec son gynécologue. Ce serait bizarre, non ? »

En entendant la comparaison, Gavin éclata de rire.

« Si tu continues à me faire rire comme ça, on va se faire jarter !

— Alors silence, humain ! »

Sous le déguisement, la LED devait être blanche.

Conrad posa son front contre l'épaule de Gavin, se serrant contre lui pour répéter :

« Je t'aime, Gavin.

— Je te répondrai pas, tu m'as dit de me taire.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre, j'ai juste envie de le dire, et de le redire. Je t'aime, Gavin. »

Et s'il était sincère, c'était grâce à CyberLife. Grâce à la professeure Bontu. Grâce à Kamski.

* * *

Plus Adanna Bontu observait la différence entre Chloe et Conrad, plus elle était déçue par le vieil androïde assis face à elle.

En 2021, le RT600 avait été une merveille : la Vénus de la technologie, l'Eve de la robotique. Chloe, avec sa jolie bouche en bouton de rose et son humour léger, avait attiré du plus prestigieux chercheur jusqu'au plus modeste étudiant. Les visiteurs faisaient la queue pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que la chance d'être salué par Chloe, pour la voir sourire en vrai.

Vingt ans plus tard, malgré des mises-à-jour régulières, Chloe était devenue obsolète, de la même façon qu'un tour de magie n'impressionne plus les foules habituées. L'essoufflement venait aussi du fait que les gens possédaient des AX400, des BL100, des PL600… Certaines familles avaient tant d'androïdes, qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire.

La production d'androïdes à grande échelle avait rendu leur existence banale.

Sans oublier que les acheteurs avaient remarqué que les robots avaient une gamme d'expression plutôt limitée, que les interactions étaient plus cordiales qu'amicales. Certains avaient acheté un assistant comme on achète un chien, regrettant finalement leur choix : un félidé ou un canidé avait plus de caractère et d'indépendance. Leur présence était plus authentique.

Certains s'étaient plaints de ces limites, mais curieusement, après la révolte menée par le RK200, plus personne n'avait demandé à ce que les androïdes soient plus autonomes, plus vivants.

N'importe quoi.

La neurologue, elle, s'était lassée depuis plus longtemps de ces machines dociles, et elle avait rejoint un nouveau camp : celui qui visait la création d'une nouvelle espèce, d'une vie mécanique, mais autonome. Des êtres semblables à Conrad. Des êtres qui n'étaient pas destinés à la vente.

CyberLife s'était tellement enrichi que le filon commercial n'était plus une priorité. Et puis, Kamski n'avait jamais été vénal : le luxe était son élément, certes, mais son confort était assuré et il s'adonnait avant tout à une passion.

Et à l'instar de la professeure, le contact avec la clientèle ne l'intéressait plus.

Chloe ne bougeait pas, restant à disposition si Bontu aurait besoin d'elle. Jambes croisées, regard fixe, le RT600 serait resté là pour des siècles, motivée par aucun rêve, ni aucun désir.

Adanna Bontu vérifia la date, se doutant que Gavin et Conrad étaient, en ce moment, à Port Austin. Pouvait-elle les contacter pour savoir ce que la philosophe leur avait dit ? Pour savoir si Conrad avait changé ? L'hostilité du sergent, qu'elle comprenait, fut un frein, alors elle renonça et se pencha sur ses documents.

Véritable oiseau de nuit, la professeure Bontu préférait travailler quand, en principe, le reste du monde dormait. Au-dessus de son crâne rasé, des ampoules économiques diffusaient des lueurs tamisées, complétées par une ligne de lumière contre le mur qui imitait une aube figée. Ces couleurs dorées n'étaient pas les seuls éléments qui invitaient à travailler dans le calme : une _playlist_ aux airs _jazzy_ apaisait la neurologue, qui balançait doucement ses épaules sur les mélodies. Bientôt, elle avalerait le troisième café de sa nuit.

Pendant qu'un fichier se transférait vers plusieurs boîtes mail, Bontu en profita pour retirer ses bagues et se passer de la crème sur les mains. Vivement les beaux jours, que sa peau ne ressemble plus à du papier de verre. Elle faisait toujours pénétrer la crème, frottant les fragrances de beurre de karité, quand un détail attira son regard : sur son bureau, un autre document était ouvert, celui rattaché au projet du RK900. Différentes informations s'alignaient sous les noms, et d'après ce qu'elle lisait, l'un d'eux avait été consulté le 23 février dernier. Mais pas par son compte, ni par celui de Kamski. Le fichier avait été ouvert par l'utilisateur RK903, un des comptes utilisés par les membres de l'équipe du test : comme ils avaient été huit, leurs identifiants allaient de RK901 à RK909.

C'était curieux qu'un compte soit de nouveau actif : l'équipe avait été dissoute depuis août dernier, clôturant la période du test.

Le fichier concernait les codes qui perfectionnaient la gestuelle de l'androïde, lui conférant une fluidité parfaite, similaire à celle d'un être humain.

Bontu ne savait plus à qui correspondait cet identifiant, alors, réprimant une vague de nostalgie, elle ouvrit la liste des techniciens du projet.

Très vite, la surprise succéda à la mélancolie : RK903 avait été l'identifiant de Lily Eaton.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle retrouva vite le CV de la jeune femme, qui avait démissionné de CyberLife quelques mois plus tôt, et espéra que l'adresse mail n'avait pas changé.

Bontu fixa un instant Chloe, prête à lui demander de rédiger un mail pour demander des explications, mais se ravisa : le RT600 appartenait, avant tout, à Kamski. Il saurait qu'Eaton avait été recontactée, et Bontu ne voulait pas être écartée de ce mystère. C'était une sale habitude du directeur : à force de vouloir tout contrôler, il gardait tout pour lui.

Sa décision prise, elle laissa Chloe dans l'ignorance et commença à rédiger elle-même son mail.

Malgré toute son assurance, la réponse de l'ancienne employée allait vraiment la surprendre.

* * *

Conrad et Gavin ne recroisèrent pas Lily Eaton.

Quoique Gavin ne se serait pas plaint : revoir la technicienne avait donné une telle soif d'aimer à l'androïde qu'il espérait presque retomber sur elle.

Mais ce matin, il y avait bien plus de monde, baissant les chances d'une nouvelle rencontre de toute façon. Tous les stands étaient ouverts, multipliant les démonstrations et les nouveautés, de quoi rendre les curieux fous tant il y avait à voir, à découvrir.

« T'en as beaucoup, des ex ?

— Pour te vanter devant eux ? »

Gavin répondit d'un simple sourire en coin. _Pour être aimé_, aurait été une formule plus exacte.

« Alors que tu as repoussé le réveil, ce matin.

— Comme si c'était un crime.

— Tu l'as reporté trois fois.

— Même en semaine, ça m'arrive.

— On s'est levés deux heures plus tard.

— Hé, contrairement à toi, je me fatigue. »

Et contrairement aux muscles de l'androïde, les siens commençaient à avoir des courbatures.

Il se justifia à nouveau en rappelant qu'ils étaient en week-end, et qu'ils méritaient ce repos. Après tout, sans ces doutes autour de Mark Spencer, ces quelques jours auraient pu avoir des allures d'escapade. Enfin, ceci dit, Gavin n'aurait jamais choisi un festival de la robotique il imaginait que les forêts canadiennes seraient un décor qui pourrait plaire davantage à Conrad, mais il y avait ce problème de frontière…

Et voilà qu'il pensait encore à repousser les limites de ce qu'ils avaient déjà.

À en juger par l'attroupement autour du Vox Im, la machine avait laissé une très bonne impression la veille, et les visiteurs voulaient que le micro reproduise leur voix, ou la modifie pour rire. Certains attendraient peut-être trois heures pour pouvoir faire un ricanement à la Vincent Price.

Mais ce qui intéressait le sergent et le RK900, c'était la conférence de la philosophe, et ils furent soulagés de voir que ce rendez-vous-là n'attirait pas autant de monde.

Une estrade s'étendait devant des sièges, isolant la plate-forme du public. Gavin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : ils ne pourraient jamais aller parler à la philosophe en toute discrétion. L'occasion n'allait pas se présenter facilement…

« Une fois qu'on aura discuté avec Riley Webb, on dégagera de ce salon. Je savais qu'il y aurait du monde, mais à ce point…

— Il y a un stand que j'aimerais voir, avant de partir.

— Lequel ?

— Celui de Margaret. »

Ce vœu laissait Gavin dubitatif, mais il accepta : si le RK900 se sentait d'attendre des heures pour rencontrer ce semblable unique, il était libre de le faire. Tant que lui, de son côté, serait libre de faire un tour dehors. La météo restait clémente, et peut-être que cela ne durerait pas, alors Gavin comptait en profiter.

Riley Webb était une petite femme, avec des cheveux argentés coupés au carré. Ses dents du bonheur n'avaient jamais été corrigées, malgré les opérations de plus en plus rapides, et elle les assumait sans honte, offrant à tour de rôle des sourires pleins de charme.

Très en dessous de la moyenne, la taille de la philosophe était écrasée par celle de Serj Tankian : le sommet de son crâne arrivait à peine au milieu du torse du chanteur, et cette différence de carrure fut une des premières blagues lorsqu'ils s'installèrent.

Une première partie, de trente minutes, serait consacrée uniquement à un échange entre les deux personnalités. Ils parleraient du concept de génocide, de l'épreuve que c'était pour un peuple, des répercussions qu'il pouvait y avoir, et dériveraient sur des avenirs possibles. Puis, une seconde partie autoriserait le public à poser des questions, à donner des avis.

Gavin réfléchissait encore à un moyen pour approcher Riley Webb…

La conversation entre la philosophe et le musicien se fit avec humanité et, surtout, une grande compassion. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Riley Webb ait quitté le parti de Spencer pour ceux qui se souvenaient du discours du politicien, les allusions acerbes étaient évidentes :

« Vous pensez aussi que les androïdes ne peuvent pas avoir de statut social ? Si ce sont des espèces intelligentes, alors elles comprennent les lois. Mieux : elles comprennent leur nécessité. » Elle souligna le mot en barrant l'air avec son index. « La violence, contrairement à l'homme, n'est pas innée chez les androïdes. »

Par moments, elle frôlait la misanthropie de Schopenhauer, tandis qu'à d'autres moments, peut-être encouragée par la tranquillité de Serj Tankian, elle tenait des propos moins désabusés.

« Le discours de Markus n'était pas un message de haine, » se rappela le chanteur, qui avait été frappé par le calme de l'androïde à l'époque, « il invitait à une coexistence et demandait une égalité. Ce n'est pas comme cette vieille pièce de théâtre où les robots détruisent les humains.

— Exactement, on est loin de l'œuvre de Čapek. C'est vrai qu'on a parlé de violence dans certains cas de déviance, mais ils sont peu nombreux en réalité, et la plupart était des cas de légitime défense… enfin, si on avait apporté une vraie justice à ces affaires. »

Gavin se souvenait des moments où le RK900 aurait eu un comportement brutal s'il ne s'était pas raisonné, mais préféra se taire. Conrad ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il avait voulu le tuer, peu après leur rencontre, mais au fond de lui, le sergent se doutait que cette envie avait traversé les programmes l'androïde.

Il se trompait juste sur un point : ça n'avait pas été par haine ou vengeance, mais par peur de tomber amoureux.

Si la déviance n'était pas un tel fardeau, les androïdes ne chercheraient pas à se débarrasser des témoins, des êtres aimés ou détestés. Supprimer un élément perturbateur, c'était comme se débarrasser d'un fichier corrompu : c'était détruire une menace à l'état de machine.

Une fois que les machines seraient autorisées à être libres, celles autonomes ne vivraient plus dans la peur.

Pour sa part, le RK900 trouvait l'échange un peu naïf : la philosophe était pleine d'espoir et d'admiration pour les robots, mais d'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait Mark Spencer, en tout cas, celui qu'il avait cru connaître : elle non plus n'avait jamais dû rencontrer de déviant.

Changerait-elle aussi son discours, après une première rencontre avec un robot tel que lui ?

Conrad n'était pas déçu pour autant, car si lui-même n'avait pas toutes les réponses, quant au développement des déviants, une humaine ne les aurait certainement pas non plus.

Les interventions du public, par la suite, lui laissèrent la même impression : les doutes naïfs, les illusions qui espéraient prouvaient combien l'humanité était bête devant la technologie qu'elle avait perfectionnée elle-même.

Vous avez créé des machines à votre image, pour vous servir, avait dit Markus, et vous êtes incapables de comprendre vos propres créations, aurait-il pu ajouter.

Mais Conrad ne perdait pas espoir pour autant : de nouvelles études apparaitraient. Une sorte de médecine ou une cyberpsychologie, peut-être ?

Après tout, il fut une époque où les médecins niaient le fait que les enfants puissent ressentir la douleur, et aujourd'hui, la pédiatrie n'avait jamais été autant aux petits soins avec les jeunes patients.

Tout changeait, alors cette période de naïveté pourrait s'achever aussi un jour.

« Conrad, je sais toujours pas comment tu comptes approcher Webb, mais…

— Restons jusqu'au bout. Regarde, il y a déjà des gens qui se lèvent pour retourner dans le hall. »

Effectivement, une dizaine de personnes, lasses ou impatientes de voir autre chose, se levait en silence. Seuls les frottements des talons contre la moquette rêche pouvaient s'entendre même les murmures étaient plus bas.

Gavin gardait les bras croisés, maudissant le fait que Riley Webb n'avait même pas un foutu livre à présenter à un stand. Où serait-elle après cette conférence ? Allait-elle partir ?

Soudain, Conrad se leva et le sergent l'imita sans comprendre.

« Tu vas me refaire le même coup qu'hier ? L'effet de surprise marchera moins, tu sais ?

— Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? » Conrad se mit à rire, mais il retrouva vite son sérieux : « il est temps de rencontrer Riley Webb.

— Et comment ?

— En attirant son attention. »

Gavin chercha à le retenir, mais Conrad promit d'attirer l'attention de Riley Webb uniquement.

Les sièges n'étaient plus occupés : des visiteurs discutaient en petits groupes éparpillés dans la salle, pris dans leurs propres théories. Le musicien était parti, mais la philosophe se tenait au bord de l'estrade, qui n'était pas très haute, par chance. Elle discutait avec deux anciennes étudiantes qu'elle avait eues en cours.

Le sergent réprima un soupir nerveux : elles avaient commencé à ressasser des souvenirs, partageaient les étapes de leur parcours, remerciaient chaleureusement leur professeure… Malgré lui, il était pris dans cette conversation, guettant quand elle se terminerait, et il ne vit pas Conrad qui s'était placé derrière les deux étudiantes.

Sa stature attira tout de suite le regard d'une femme aussi petite que Riley Webb, et il continua de capter son attention quand il leva la main. La philosophe crut que l'homme lui ferait un signe de salut, mais elle était sûre de ne pas le connaître.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit que l'homme n'était pas en train de la saluer : le creux de sa paume eut une réaction étrange, devenant livide, et la tâche blanche luisante se mit à grandir pour dévoiler des articulations mécaniques.

Son regarde passa plusieurs fois de la main blanche à la tempe : aucune trace de LED. Comment ?

« Professeure ? »

La philosophe bégaya à ses élèves qu'elles se recontacteraient plus tard.

« Je… On ira prendre un café dans la journée, d'accord ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Gavin n'en revenait pas : avec naturel, Conrad se recoiffa, comme si son geste avait été destiné à remettre en place sa mèche. La main avait retrouvé ses allures humaines.

Le temps que la philosophe descende de l'estrade pour venir à leur rencontre, le sergent glissa à son partenaire :

« Tu pouvais pas juste me dire que t'allais lui montrer patte blanche ?

— Effectivement, l'expression est bien trouvée.

— Je sais, je suis fier de moi. »

Si la philosophe s'était montrée bavarde sur l'estrade, elle était maintenant muette, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle murmura un « bonjour » un peu étranglé, et se sentit ridicule.

L'androïde, elle savait à présent que c'en était un, tendit la main qui avait trahi son identité, l'invitant à une poignée cordiale.

« Je tenais à vous parler, professeure Webb. Je suis Conrad, le RK900. Et voici le sergent Gavin Reed. »

À la mention du titre de sergent, Riley Webb eut peur de ce que la présence d'un policier pouvait signifier, mais l'androïde avait dissimulé sa LED et il ne portait aucun signe reconnaissable : un crime, mineur certes, mais crime quand même.

Pour gagner du temps, Conrad précisa d'emblée :

« J'ai rencontré Mark Spencer le mois dernier, et je sais que vous apparteniez à son parti jusqu'à récemment.

— Oh, je vois… » Par crainte d'être entendus, ils s'écartèrent des autres groupes. « J'imagine que son discours a été un choc.

— Plutôt, oui.

— Pour moi aussi. » Comme pour se rappeler la déception qu'elle avait ressenti le 5 mars dernier, Riley Webb croisa les bras et sentit ses épaules se raidir. « En fait, choc est un mot trop faible pour ce que les membres de son parti ont ressenti.

— Absolument rien n'indiquait que Mark Spencer allait changer d'avis ?

— C'était aussi soudain et absurde que si un matin, il s'était levé et avait décidé d'arrêter la politique pour aller élever des vaches au Texas.

— Est-ce qu'il a mentionné mon nom ? »

Le politicien avait effectivement parlé d'une rencontre prometteuse avec un androïde déviant, mais il avait, par respect, conservé l'anonymat du RK900. Autrement, elle s'en serait souvenue : le successeur du chasseur de déviants devenu déviant, la situation l'aurait marquée.

« Je vais être franc, professeure Webb.

— Riley.

— Riley. Depuis le dernier discours de Spencer, je me sens responsable, et même coupable.

— Coupable ? »

Conrad avoua, sans fard, qu'il pensait que Spencer avait pris peur lors de leur rencontre, et qu'il avait renoncé à son utopie à cause de lui.

« Il n'avait jamais rencontré de déviant, et son avis était peut-être biaisé. Quelque chose que vous devez comprendre : vous n'aviez jamais rencontré de déviant avant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

À sa surprise, Riley Webb éclata de rire :

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai rejoint le parti de Spencer le jour du discours de Markus, c'est vrai, mais c'est uniquement parce que ce jour-là, j'ai compris que la déviance était un phénomène qui avait bien plus d'ampleur que ce que j'avais cru tout d'abord. Mais j'avais déjà rencontré un déviant à l'université où je donnais quelques cours : un PJ500 qui avait choisi pour prénom Joshua, mais qui le raccourcissait toujours en Josh. »

Elle leur raconta le soir où elle avait quitté son bureau, en avril 2038. Elle avait surpris des étudiants ivres qui s'en prenaient à d'autres élèves, et avec l'aide de deux professeurs, elle avait réussi à les chasser. Pensant que le sort d'un robot laisserait la philosophe indifférente, ils s'étaient ensuite attaqués à Josh.

Mais à nouveau, elle les avait arrêtés.

« Josh a passé la nuit chez moi tant il était effrayé, et nous avons discuté jusqu'à l'aube. Ces quatre étudiants ont été expulsés de l'université, mais parce qu'ils avaient bu dans l'enceinte et qu'ils avaient agressé des humains. L'agression de Josh n'avait pas été prise en compte, mais il n'en a pas tenu rigueur au directeur. »

Elle leur décrivit un androïde calme, presque timide, et surtout, d'une tolérance exemplaire.

À cette époque, elle venait d'apprendre que son mari, après dix-huit ans de mariage, l'avait trompée avec une étudiante. L'histoire s'était vite répandue sur le campus, mettant tout le monde au courant. Quelques pièces de l'appartement avaient été vidées, souffrant de creux anormaux, signes d'un départ pressé.

Josh, demandant si ce n'était pas indiscret, avait proposé à sa sauveuse d'en parler si elle en ressentait le besoin.

« Je n'ai jamais discuté avec quelqu'un de plus humain que lui. » Assura la philosophe, se souvenant avec plaisir de cette découverte, celle que la déviance était un don, puis elle se reprit : « quoiqu'il en soit, Spencer n'est pas un homme peureux. Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne s'explique ce changement qui s'est fait du jour au lendemain, mais il ne vient certainement pas de votre entrevue. Ça, j'en suis persuadée.

— Vous avez pensé à toutes les raisons possibles ? Et s'il avait été attaqué par un déviant ?

— Quand bien même, on l'aurait su. Et on ne change pas un si grand projet à la première contrariété. »

Déçu, Gavin secoua la tête :

« En fait, vous nous apprenez rien, quoi.

— Je suis désolée que quelqu'un vous ait donné tant d'espoir, mais oui : je ne peux rien vous apprendre de plus, étant moi-même dans l'ignorance la plus totale… »

Le RK900 insista tout de même :

« Il y avait un androïde quand nous avons rencontré Spencer. Un secrétaire.

— Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Un matin, la veille du discours, Spencer s'est séparé de tous les androïdes assistants de son parti. »

Sauf que Conrad ne pouvait plus du tout contacter ce secrétaire : même écarté du projet, le robot aurait dû être disponible. À moins qu'il ait été détruit.

Qu'ils aient _tous_ été détruits.

Cette crainte effleura aussi Gavin, et il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter de vraies réponses, mais je vous le répète : personne n'a compris ce qui s'est passé. Sa femme non plus, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Spencer ne répond pas aux messages, et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Conrad sentit les articulations de ses poignets se crisper : le mystère restait complet, et désormais, il ne restait qu'une confrontation avec le politicien lui-même.

« Vous avez gardé des contacts avec des personnes qui seraient restés dans son parti ? J'aimerais le rencontrer à nouveau, et lui demander pourquoi il nous a abandonnés. »

* * *

Monica s'affala à son bureau, poussant un grognement qui se termina par un soupir las. Au-dessus de son écran noir, des photos étaient punaisées, souvenirs de l'été dernier. Dans quelques mois, d'autres images s'ajouteraient à ses aventures.

Quand elle remua la souris, l'écran s'alluma à nouveau et son fond d'écran, une cascade animée de cerises en forme de cœur, projeta sur ses joues des lueurs rouges. Elle plaça son oreillette juste après avoir cliqué sur le logo de Tagonsuru, un logiciel qui complétait la longue lignée d'héritiers de MSN.

« Hey. »

Matt apparut en hologramme, comme si elle s'était téléportée dans la chambre. Ses cheveux blancs sur sa peau noire formaient un contraste que l'ordinateur avait du mal à recréer. Juste à côté, Hilde se matérialisa aussi, toujours aussi pâle, les cheveux toujours aussi flamboyants :

« Coucou. »

Elle dévoila ses prothèses de canines pointues dans un sourire, faisant écho à celles de Matt.

« Alors ? » Demanda Coca, un bonnet sur la tête, plus pour le style que pour se protéger du froid : cet imbécile était dans sa chambre.

« Oh, comme d'hab' et exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais : ils m'ont pris la tête. » Monica sortait d'un repas de famille : pendant de longues heures, elle avait endossé le rôle du vilain petit canard. « Ils oublient vraiment que Debra Spencer a survécu grâce à nous ! Chris m'en veut, mais Valérie, c'est pire.

— Ta belle-sœur, c'est ça ?

— Ouais… Enfin, elle m'en veut surtout parce que Chris a failli être viré. »

Monica essaya de refouler la bouffée de honte qui montait dans sa gorge, mais sans succès. L'air de rien, elle baissa le nez vers ses doigts et repoussa les cuticules avec le tranchant de son ongle, observant son tatouage sur sa phalange.

« Et ma mère est folle contre moi parce que j'ai pas parlé au détective. J'ai balancé aucun nom, juré. »

Dans la semaine, elle avait été interrogée par Ben Collins, un collègue de Chris. Non, pire : un ami de son frère. Bien sûr, le policier avait ménagé l'adolescente dans un premier temps, mais quand il avait compris qu'elle s'obstinerait à garder les lèvres closes, il avait perdu patience, devenant plus agressif et touchant la corde sensible du lien familial…

Hé, elle n'avait même pas parlé à Chris des Chats Noirs, elle n'allait pas en parler à un inconnu !

Comme elle n'était pas majeure, son frère lui avait déjà demandé, plus d'une dizaine de fois, quel tatouer avait accepté de lui faire ces deux pattes de chat sur sa phalange, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé échapper ne serait-ce qu'une allusion. Il lui avait déjà demandé, plus d'une cinquantaine de fois, les noms de ses potes qui squattaient les appartements et les maisons, mais là encore, ses lèvres n'avaient même pas murmuré une syllabe.

« Pfff, je regrette qu'on l'ait sauvée. » Souffla Coca, le poing contre sa joue gonflée, mais Hilde le coupa d'une insulte.

« T'es malade ?! C'est son mari, le sale con ! Elle a rien fait, elle. Et même si ç'avait été Spencer, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait été capable d'assister à un suicide en restant sans rien faire. Ça se fait pas. Tu dis vraiment des conneries, Coca, ferme-la au lieu de débiter autant de merde.

— D'accord ! Désolé ! Je suis juste triste pour Monica. Si cette femme était pas rentrée aussi tôt, on serait partis comme d'habitude et personne en aurait jamais rien su. »

À vrai dire, les Chats se foutaient de la politique : ils voulaient juste prendre du bon temps quelques soirs, avant d'être de retour chez eux et de réfléchir, de nouveau, à leur avenir. Et pour beaucoup, Spencer avait été un gars qui avait proposé de bons projets, apportant un peu d'espoir.

Avec le taux de chômage qui se stabilisait à un niveau de menace sociale, les écoles n'étaient plus capables de motiver les élèves : pourquoi bosser quand on savait que neuf élèves sur dix n'auraient aucun travail au bout ? Avocat, médecin, jardinier, pompier, professeur… les offres d'emploi se réduisaient de mois en mois.

Mais si les androïdes se mettaient à réclamer leur liberté, eux, les futurs adultes, réclameraient le bonheur d'avoir un travail : l'harmonie se trouvait là !

Sans oublier que beaucoup d'adolescents avaient été élevés par des androïdes, recevant aussi bien de l'amour parental que mécanique. À l'instar des époques antérieures, les nounous devenaient aussi importantes que la mère, car plus disponibles, plus à l'écoute, plus présentes.

Et l'an dernier, trop de jeunes avaient assisté, impuissants, à la destruction de leur ami mécanique : les parents, effrayés, avaient envoyé à la décharge des confidents, des tuteurs, des compagnons de foot… Des proches. Des membres de famille.

Monica savait que c'était le cas notamment de Matt et Hilde : chacune portait un étrange deuil qu'elles ne pouvaient pas assumer sans être moquées par leur entourage. Pour Matt, c'était l'AX400, surnommée Ella, qui lui manquait. Quant à Hilde, elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa mère la destruction d'Andrew, leur PL600.

« Bon. On a prévu quoi, ce soir ? » Osa demander Coca, malgré le silence qu'il avait provoqué juste avant.

« Y a un bowling abandonné depuis deux ans, au sud de la ville. Blacky y a passé une soirée avec trois autres gars le mois dernier, paraît que c'est sympa. »

Pour donner à ses amis l'envie de la suivre dans cette escapade, Hilde vanta un jardin naturel qui avait envahi les voies du bowling. Apparemment, des branches d'arbustes côtoyaient les panneaux hors-service fixés au plafond, et certains creux abritaient peut-être des nids ?

« Warren vient ?

— Nan, il fait la gueule après ce qui s'est passé chez Spencer. »

Monica prit une inspiration : entendre les plans prévus pour ce soir ravivait le sentiment de honte contre lequel elle luttait. Elle était tentée d'imiter Warren, comme toujours.

Elle avait merdé. Elle avait _terriblement_ merdé. Et elle s'en voulait : Chris avait failli perdre son boulot, putain, et même s'il retrouverait son poste, cette bavure ferait tâche dans son dossier.

« Désolée, ça sera sans moi. »

Malgré les protestations, Monica quitta la conversation, et les profils de ses amis s'évaporèrent. Leur disparition laissa un vide brutal qui n'avait rien de réconfortant, c'était vrai, mais si Monica était sortie, la honte serait revenue la gifler.

Chris lui avait demandé d'arrêter ses conneries, alors elle allait essayer.

* * *

La réponse était arrivée pendant qu'elle dormait.

Quand Adanna Bontu s'était levée, l'horloge de sa cuisine dirigeait ses deux aiguilles vers le ciel. La peau sous ses yeux était gorgée de fatigue, gardant encore quelques rêves à projeter contre sa rétine, mais la neurologue devait reprendre son travail. Toujours vêtue de son peignoir, elle prit la décision de rester chez elle aujourd'hui : qu'elle rédige des mails à la Tour ou depuis son canapé n'avait pas grande importance.

Durant son sommeil, une soixantaine de mails était arrivée. Quelle chance : un tiers était de la publicité qu'elle supprimerait sans y jeter un œil. Du bout de son index, elle cochait les cases à côté de titres comme la vente d'une tondeuse à gazon dernier cri (alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un balcon) ou de coupons de réduction dans une parfumerie.

Et puis, Bontu aperçut le nom de Lily Eaton : une réponse dont l'attente avait perturbé son sommeil.

Le message était clair :

Chère professeure Bontu,

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : vous vous foutez de moi ?

Je vous rappelle que j'ai vécu l'expérience du RK900 comme une humiliation, ma démission juste après n'était pas un hasard, alors pourquoi me serais-je connectée ? J'ai déjà renoncé à tous mes droits au sein de cette société.

Les mots de passe étaient connus des autres membres : vous devriez vous renseigner auprès d'eux, au lieu d'imaginer que je puisse avoir la moindre envie de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Très cordialement,

Lily Eaton.

Après leurs disputes de l'an passé, la neurologue ne fut pas surprise par le ton, mais par ce rejet. Elle saisit son téléphone et hésita à retrouver celui de son employé.

Mais elle renonça : son instinct la poussait à appeler plutôt le sergent Reed, car cette situation n'était pas normale.


	5. Ce qui repose sous l'eau

**Oh seigneur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre ! Je n'avais pas du tout abandonné, mais j'ai repris tellement de passages que je n'en voyais plus la fin !**

**Mais j'ai dressé un calendrier pour m'obliger à retrouver un rythme et j'espère bien poster le prologue pour début avril (je n'ai pas compté les moments où je me décourage toute seule, mais enfin, je vais faire attention).**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, mais peu importe quand le chapitre 6 arrivera, je finirai cette trilogie quoiqu'il arrive !**

**D'ailleurs, le résultat du sondage concernant le sort de Chloe sera pour le chapitre 6, même si son sort semble positif grâce aux votes, alors un immense merci pour tous les participants ;)**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Ce qui repose sous l'eau

Gavin avait senti son portable vibrer dans la poche de son blouson, mais quand il avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu de son répertoire, le téléphone avait retrouvé sa place, vibrant dans le vide.

Si c'était important, la personne n'aurait qu'à laisser un message qu'il écouterait plus tard.

L'appel déjà oublié, Gavin balaya du regard la foule autour du stand, surveillant les réactions : Conrad avait réussi à s'avancer assez près pour pouvoir saluer Margaret, l'unique RL700. Mais face à face avec un homologue, la nature du RK900 pouvait devenir évidente et le sergent restait donc attentif.

Pourtant, les curieux continuaient de s'agglutiner sans panique, plus fascinés par l'androïde sans LED que le visiteur qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Conrad Cooper.

_S'ils savaient_, songea Gavin en réprimant un sourire, appréciant d'être dans la confidence de ces apparences trompeuses.

Margaret ressemblait à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle portait un tailleur rouge sombre, s'opposant au bleu traditionnellement associé aux robots. Le travail sur les mèches de cheveux — qui commençaient à grisonner — était impressionnant, tout comme celui pour les rides, car ni trop jeunes, ni trop marquées, donnant l'illusion d'une vie riche en émotions. En vérité, l'androïde n'avait qu'un an, mais son visage était celui d'une femme qui, à vingt ans, avait assisté au drame du World Trade Center.

Attentive, elle fixait Conrad avec un sourire bienveillant. Le fait que la LED soit dissimulée suffisait pour que le RL700 l'identifie comme un humain. Le RK900 restait tout de même prudent et il prenait soin de ne jamais toucher l'autre robot pour n'amorcer aucune connexion.

Oh, il s'était déplacé depuis Detroit pour la voir ? Elle était honorée !

Son sourire et ses rires la rendaient authentique. Margaret portait une alliance en or surmontée d'un petit diamant qu'elle faisait glisser autour de son annulaire, imitant une habitude qui aurait pu être vieille de plusieurs années. Un tic programmé avec talent.

« Vos créateurs se sont surpassés.

— N'est-ce pas ? » Approuva-t-elle avec un éclat de rire, puis elle le remercia avec plus de sérieux. « Ils seront ravis de l'apprendre, merci. »

Conrad lui rendit son sourire ; cette réponse lui rappelait quelque chose…

« Margaret, puis-je vous demander votre avis sur une situation ?

— Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

— Imaginez la famille Harry. Ils vivent à Detroit dans un quartier assez pauvre. Monsieur Harry est un policier doué, mais il a un caractère colérique et est très avare. Sa femme, madame Harry, est une femme aimable et généreuse, bien plus agréable que son mari. Ils ont une fille de vingt-trois ans, la jeune Harry, qui aime beaucoup sa mère et veut la suivre en exemple, d'un autre côté, elle ignore son père dès qu'elle peut. Elle faisait des études et s'en sortait très bien, mais sur la décision de son père, elle a dû quitter l'université qui représentait une dépense trop chère. Enfin, cette famille possède un androïde, un AX400, qui a été nommé Gabrielle et qui est à leur service depuis des années. »

Margaret faisait tourner la bague, haussant un sourcil. Oui, elle imaginait la famille Harry avec leur Gabrielle, tout comme les visiteurs qui écoutaient le récit de l'invité. Où allait-il mener l'intelligence artificielle ?

« Depuis plusieurs semaines, monsieur Harry suspecte sa femme d'être devenue la complice de leur voisin, monsieur Wood, un ancien voleur connu du commissariat. Pire, il pense que cette relation est couverte par leur fille.

— Pourquoi madame Harry serait la complice de monsieur Wood ?

— Pour permettre à sa fille de reprendre ses études. Monsieur Harry n'a pas confiance en son voisin et est certain qu'il recommencera à voler par l'intermédiaire de sa femme. Pour prendre son épouse et sa fille sur le fait, il se met à contrôler les comptes et à baisser les dépenses. Lorsqu'un vol est signalé dans le quartier, monsieur Harry en profite pour mettre sa femme et sa fille en garde à vue. »

Le RL700 avait besoin d'informations logiques ; plus les détails seraient précis et cohérents, moins son imagination serait sollicitée pour combler les trous du récit.

« Puisque vous êtes un androïde, je vous laisse deviner la réaction de l'AX400.

— Sans preuve, il y a un abus de pouvoir de la part de monsieur Harry, et Gabrielle a certainement les emplois du temps et les dépenses de la famille dans sa mémoire, elle pourrait prouver leur innocence si elles n'ont rien fait.

— Exactement. Gabrielle se rend donc au commissariat et explique à son propriétaire que madame Harry n'est pas coupable, tout comme la jeune Harry ne couvre personne. Après les preuves, monsieur Harry accepte de la croire, mais puisque c'est une question d'argent, il propose à Gabrielle de se séparer d'eux : sa vente pourrait permettre une rentrée d'argent utile. Sacrifier l'androïde laisserait la jeune fille reprendre ses études. »

Margaret imaginait toute l'histoire sans peine et attendait la conclusion.

« Gabrielle accepte si cela peut être utile à la jeune Harry. Quand elles sont libérées, madame Harry ne se préoccupe pas du sort de son androïde, mais la jeune Harry refuse ce sacrifice et, pour assurer la survie de Gabrielle, décide de quitter le foyer familial avec elle, faisant une croix sur ses études.

— Une situation complexe…

— N'est-ce-pas ? Mais, selon vous, qui a le mieux agi ? Qui devrait être défendu dans cette situation ? »

La bouche de Margaret s'ouvrit et, pendant plusieurs instants, derrière les dents d'un alignement irrégulier, la langue trembla à peine. Contaminée par ce spasme d'incertitude, la mâchoire de Margaret tressauta à quatre reprises.

Si le RL700 avait été doté d'une LED, celle-ci serait devenue rouge.

Gavin s'inquiéta de ce silence soudain :

« Conrad ! » Appela-t-il entre ses dents, faisant un geste pour inciter son partenaire à le rejoindre pour partir en vitesse.

Le propriétaire du stand du RL700 se rua sur son ordinateur et passa son index sur l'écran à plusieurs reprises, lançant un redémarrage.

« Je déteste ces sales cons qui la poussent à bout pour la faire déconner. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Gavin l'entendit et attrapa Conrad par le poignet ; c'était le bon moment pour partir et les deux hommes fendirent la foule. Conrad n'était pas le premier visiteur à pousser le RL700 à bout, mais son identité pouvait être révélée si on les interrogeait.

Au bout d'un moment, Gavin ralentit, les doigts toujours autour du poignet de l'androïde, et, partagé entre le rire et l'agacement, demanda :

« C'était quoi, ça ?

— Je voulais voir à quel point Margaret était réussie. »

Ils s'étaient isolés vers une des entrées. Une fougère immense laissait pendre ses feuilles en lames de couteaux, projetant une ombre striée. Même à l'écart, ils s'efforçaient de parler à voix basse.

« Tu _voulais_ la faire déconner ?

— Ce n'était pas très grave, juste une énigme à laquelle certaines I.A. sont incapables de répondre.

— Et comment une I.A. peut faire buguer une autre I.A. ? D'où tu sors ton histoire ? »

Des passants entraient et sortaient, sollicitant tellement les portes automatiques qu'elles ne se fermeraient qu'en début de soirée ; un courant d'air glissait près d'eux.

« C'est une modification très libre du test de moralité de Robin des Bois, un test inventé par un médecin australien en 1986.

— Et l'histoire d'origine, c'est… ?

— La situation est plus simple que ma version : le sheriff de Notthingham a fait emprisonner Robin des Bois et Petit Jean, la Belle Marianne supplie le sheriff de les libérer. Ce dernier accepte, mais à condition qu'elle passe la nuit avec lui, ce qu'elle se sent obligée de faire. Après ça, le sheriff tient parole et libère les prisonniers, mais quand Robin des Bois apprend comment la Belle Marianne les a libérés, il la repousse comme une lépreuse. Petit Jean, au contraire, la défend et lui promet tout son amour si elle part avec lui loin de Sherwood.

— Donc Marianne, c'est l'androïde, Petit Jean et Robin des Bois, les femmes de la famille et le sheriff, le flic.

— Tout à fait. J'avoue que mon histoire est biaisée : Robin des Bois est une figure associée au bien, ce qui rend le test particulier, et puis, Margaret n'a pas l'air déviante, le sort de l'androïde n'avait pas la même importance que celui de la Belle Marianne.

— Mais même si t'avais gardé la version d'origine, Margaret n'aurait pas pu répondre. Pourquoi tu as inventé une nouvelle version ?

— Sans ça, elle aurait pu reconnaître le test et l'éviter.

— Attends, Conrad : c'était quoi ton but exactement ?

— Comparer mon programme social au sien. Les androïdes ne sont pas différents des êtres humains : on a besoin d'interactions avec nos semblables, d'échanger et de se comparer pour mieux comprendre qui on est. »

Oui, Gavin pouvait comprendre. Avec un sourire en coin, il demanda :

« Et comme t'es doté d'un programme _tellement_ plus développé que celui des autres, t'aurais dit quoi, espèce de prétentieux ? »

Conrad répondit avec un geste bien humain : il haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont des morales humaines, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis. Dans la majorité des classements, le sheriff est classé à la fin sur l'échelle de la morale, alors qu'il tient parole, c'est un détail qui me laisse perplexe. Et toi ? Puisque tu es humain, ton classement serait lequel ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Mais Conrad comprit que Gavin essayait de deviner les profils qui pouvaient se cacher derrière les classements.

« Je dirais que… Marianne a le plus de sens moral, ensuite Petit Jean, le sheriff et enfin, Robin des Bois. Alors, docteur Cooper ?

— Habituellement, ce classement est fait pas des personnes heureuses dans leur vie, mais avec un sens de supériorité. Ils assument que la moralité n'est jamais fixe et change selon les situations. Quand le sujet est une femme, c'est une personne qui est fière d'être telle qu'elle, qui comprend ce qu'est l'amour et a une sexualité très libre.

— Et quand c'est un homme ?

— Tu es plus romantique que tu n'aimes l'admettre et tu t'attardes, malgré toi, sur les avis des autres. Et pareil : libido très épanoui. »

Gavin éclata de rire.

« Je sais pas si ça correspond, mais y a des points qui semblent vrais, non ?

— En fait, selon l'aveu du psychologue australien, ce test ne vaut rien sans un vrai suivi médical ; tout au plus, ce test de moralité sert à animer les soirées… Mais oui, il y a un peu de vrai. »

Au fond des biocomposants, une puce informatique se mit à farfouiller, cherchant à établir un classement le plus librement possible, mais le RK900 craignait qu'il ne s'agisse qu'un choix aléatoire, une technique que certaines I.A., prétendues développées, faisaient lors d'impasse.

Mais s'il réfléchissait sérieusement, son choix se rapprochait de celui de Gavin, si ce n'était qu'il mettait Petit Jean avant Marianne. Un classement que les personnes réalistes, quoique romantiques, faisaient, ceux qui avaient une aptitude à être amical avec tout le monde, à accorder une grande importance à la vérité et qui aimaient un certain confort, loin de l'aventure inconnue.

Peut-être que l'androïde était influencé par la personne qui était la plus proche de lui, mais après tout, ce profil pouvait correspondre à la personnalité qu'il s'était façonnée durant tous ces mois.

* * *

Monica remuait les spaghettis sans que la valse des pâtes n'éveille le moindre appétit.

Si elle se hasardait à soulever une remarque, les voisins autour de la table la fixaient avec des regards lourds de reproches, capables de balancer au creux de son estomac des blocs de pierre, transformant son œsophage en puits à combler.

Rien de tel pour couper l'appétit.

La jeune fille jeta un œil vers Chris, mais ce dernier s'efforçait de l'ignorer.

Ce regard fuyant était peut-être le pire de tous, en fin de compte…

Pour oublier la mise à pied de l'officier, la famille s'extasiait, avec plus ou moins de franchise, sur les jours qui rallongeaient. Ils évoquaient les plaisirs futurs : les bières en terrasse, les manteaux en laine remplacés par des blousons plus légers, les soirées à préparer le repas sous la lumière du crépuscule sans avoir à allumer le plafonnier livide…

Même la télévision semblait prendre part à la conversation : l'écran spectral prouvait qu'à Miami, une vingtaine de téméraires partaient piquer une tête dans l'océan, s'enveloppant dans des vagues encore fraîches. Pour les villes qui étaient loin des plages, comme Little Rock, les rues baignaient dans un soleil clément, doux et doré.

Les présentateurs ne parlèrent pas de Detroit, mais abordèrent une ville au nord qui s'épanouissait depuis quelques années.

_« … les visiteurs de la RoboTech ont la chance de profiter d'un week-end où le printemps est déjà arrivé ! »_

Au nom de l'événement, Chris se retourna pour voir les images en direct de Port Austin.

« Ah… C'est là où sont partis Gavin et Conrad. »

Penser à ses collègues — ses _amis_ — provoqua un petit pincement au cœur. Malgré les vacances forcées qui s'imposaient à lui, l'officier avait hâte de retrouver son bureau, ses collègues, ses petites habitudes.

« Gavin ? Gavin Reed qui est devenu sergent ? »

Valérie savait que plusieurs policiers avaient pris la défense de son mari, transformant le licenciement en mise à pied. Toutefois, le nom de Gavin Reed évoquait surtout la promotion récente du sergent.

Après que Chris ait confirmé, elle demanda :

« Qui est Conrad ? Tu l'as déjà mentionné une ou deux fois comme un ami à toi, mais je ne me souviens pas de qui c'est ?

— Oh, c'est normal… Le jour de son arrivé, j'ai dû l'appeler RK900… »

Ses pommettes étaient soudain plus sombres, rougissant de regrets.

« RK900 ? Un… ?

— Un androïde, oui. »

Monica regardait tour à tour les visages autour de la table. Même l'odeur du repas s'était atténuée, respectant la stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un androïde fait à une convention sur les robots ? Ils enquêtent sur quelque chose ?

— Je ne suis plus au commissariat, Eileen, donc secret professionnel ou non, de toute façon, je ne sais rien. »

Maintenant, l'adolescente pressentait la question qui allait venir. Et ce fut Valérie qui la posa :

« Chris, tu es ami avec un androïde ?

— Oui. » Cette réponse avait un aplomb qui mettait en garde ceux qui auraient voulu protester. « Conrad est déviant, c'est vrai, mais c'est un ami. C'est un ami proche de Gavin également, qui l'aide tous les jours. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge : Chris ne doutait pas que le caractère du RK900 s'était développé grâce à son partenaire. Quant au plus beau de leur relation, cela ne regardait qu'eux.

De son côté, Monica tendait une oreille attentive, la bouche toujours close.

Elle ignorait que son frère avait pour collègue un androïde déviant et cette nouvelle la surprenait, mais pas seulement : elle la remplissait aussi d'espoir. _Pourrait-elle le rencontrer ?_ Cette question enflait dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Garder le silence était insupportable.

« Conrad n'est pas dangereux, » précisa Chris avant qu'on ne lui coupe la parole, « j'ai une confiance totale en lui. Il est resté déviant pendant des mois sans que personne ne le remarque. Si Conrad avait voulu nous faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. »

Valérie pinçait un coin de sa bouche en une moue perplexe, mais son mari était sûr de lui. Chris Miller était à la fois un des seuls hommes qui avait été confronté au danger que pouvaient représenter les déviants, et à la fois un des seuls humains à pouvoir comprendre les sentiments dont les androïdes étaient capables.

Ce soir de novembre, devant Markus et les autres déviants, il avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et de rassurant à la fois. Un paradoxe que ni Valérie, ni aucun autre autour de cette table ne pourrait peut-être jamais comprendre.

« Est-ce que… » Monica regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche, mais maintenant qu'elle avait capté leur attention, autant poursuivre. « Est-ce que Conrad a dit quelque chose à propos de ce que j'ai fait ?

— Non. »

Malgré la brièveté de la réponse, elle n'était pas tranchante pour autant ; Chris avait presque murmuré ce « non » qui se voulait désolé, car il ignorait totalement si Conrad en aurait voulu à Monica.

* * *

C'était leur dernière soirée.

Demain marquerait la clôture de la onzième édition de la RoboTech, mais ils n'y retourneraient pas ; ils se reposeraient toute la matinée avant de prendre la route vers Detroit.

Si Riley Webb ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose, ni Gavin, ni Conrad n'étaient déçus de leur excursion.

Ils longeaient l'avenue qui était toujours aussi animée. En majorité, les gens partaient, formant une multitude de petits troupeaux sur les trottoirs qui n'étaient pas assez grands. Des groupes s'engageaient vers leurs hôtels avec la ferme conviction d'y passer la soirée, tandis que d'autres avaient décidé d'aller flâner en ville, ne craignant pas le froid de la nuit tombée.

Quant à Conrad et Gavin, ils étaient descendus de l'avenue pour longer la côte en marchant sur la plage.

L'haleine de la mer était propulsée par les vagues — même si ces ondulations salées méritaient le nom de remous. L'eau brillait comme de l'huile noire et fluide, tout l'inverse du sable blanchi par la lune qui laissait à Gavin l'impression de piétiner sans avancer. À côté, Conrad ne marchait pas avec plus d'aisance, mais il avait calculé un rythme qui lui permettait d'observer l'horizon plutôt que d'avoir le nez pointé vers le sable.

La nuit, le monde semble à la fois bien plus petit et bien plus vaste, perdu dans ces contrastes, et dans ces deux extrêmes, elle semblait prête à accueillir tous les secrets, pour les perdre, pour les engloutir ou les conserver dans l'obscurité.

Elle jouait également avec les sens, ainsi, étoiles et lumières artificielles devenaient jumelles, mariant l'astrologie et la technologie.

« On aura pas appris grand-chose, » commença Gavin en gardant ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, « mais j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps non plus.

— L'effet premier week-end en amoureux ?

— Ouais. On peut pas dire que ceux chez ma mère comptent.

— Non, effectivement. »

Conrad s'autorisa à rire, espérant rassurer Gavin : il n'avait aucune envie de forcer son partenaire à avouer la vérité à sa mère.

Ils dépassèrent six jeunes qui s'étaient assis sur la plage, fumant des cigarettes. Certaines avaient des odeurs plus aigres que d'autres, mais ni le sergent, ni l'androïde ne parla. Ils préféraient les laisser tranquilles, d'autant qu'ils étaient sages.

Les conversations, dites à demi voix, étaient inaudibles, étouffées par le bruit des vagues. Personne dans la bande ne riait. L'une des filles avait même le menton dressé en l'air, les yeux écarquillés vers le ciel, rêveuse et fascinée. Peut-être que l'herbe avait inspiré un moment philosophique où tout était remis en question. Après tout, c'était ce que les vieux adolescents faisaient de mieux : rebâtir un monde qui durerait quelques instants.

Gavin et Conrad, incognito, marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes, mettant de la distance entre les jeunes et eux.

L'androïde finit par s'écarter un peu pour mieux observer la mer, captant les mouvements et les courbes des vagues, calculant leur vitesse, enregistrant leur odeur, mesurant le taux de sel dans l'air. Le RK900 connaissait tous les composants de la mer sans jamais l'avoir connu comme les humains qui s'y étaient baigné.

« Conrad ? »

Quand il se retourna, Gavin vit que Conrad avait un genou à terre, en train de défaire ses chaussures.

« T'es sérieux. Tu vas aller te baigner maintenant ?

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Gavin éclata de rire :

« Elle doit être glacée, même pour toi.

— Depuis dix ans, les mers ont gagné 7,3 degrés. Je ne sais pas à quelle température elle est, mais je doute qu'elle soit dangereuse pour moi. »

Il venait de faire glisser son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Se pliant à cette lubie, Gavin s'installa sur le sable, et quand Conrad retira son pull, il le prit pour le placer sur ses épaules. Contrairement à Conrad, il avait besoin de vêtements pour maintenir la chaleur que son corps ne pouvait pas réguler.

Ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres du bord, sur une rive humide.

« Si tu as un bug, je viens pas te chercher, hein. »

Si la LED était toujours cachée, ils n'avaient rien prévu pour la bande azur qui luisait sur son bras. La lueur, peut-être sous l'influence de la nuit, était par chance ténue, plus grise que bleue.

« Tu sais que sans maillot, ça s'appelle un bain de minuit. »

La perspective ne dérangeait pas Conrad qui se mit complètement nue, mais il n'y avait pas assez de clarté pour que Gavin en profite. L'androïde n'était qu'une silhouette pâle, et il espérait que, pour les gamins, ce serait la même chose.

La peau des chevilles de l'androïde perçut une température basse, et pour s'en protéger, les veines bleues chauffèrent, palliant les degrés manquants. Le taux de sel changeait à chaque vague ; les remous se succédaient et les mouvements étaient similaires, en écho.

Les rives d'en face étaient éclairées, s'opposant au ciel par-dessus.

Gavin frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, espérant que Conrad ne traînerait pas. Il se souvint du numéro inconnu qui avait tenté de le joindre et profita de ce moment pour écouter le message.

Le sergent ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix de Bontu et sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant ce timbre grave l'appeler « sergent Reed » de façon si professionnelle.

_« … J'espère que vos recherches vous ont menés sur une piste. » _Gavin grogna. _« Est-ce que vous auriez du temps à m'accorder pour une requête un peu particulière ? Je m'adresse à Conrad et vous pour quelque chose qui se passe chez CyberLife et je préférerais que Kamski ne soit pas au courant… »_

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?_ Songea Gavin, mais il devint soudain plus attentif quand Adana Bontu mentionna le nom de Lily.

_« … Elle ne fait plus partie de notre entreprise depuis plus d'un an, mais elle s'est reconnectée avec ses identifiants sur le projet de Conrad. Je l'ai déjà contactée, mais elle refuse de le reconnaître. Je ne sais pas si je peux la croire ou non. »_

La professeure ne lui en dit pas plus sur l'ancienne employée, insistant surtout sur la nécessité d'une enquête non officielle dont CyberLife ne saurait rien.

Gavin ne risquerait pas son badge pour elle, il se le refusait, mais la décision de Conrad n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait pas lâché du regard la figure blanche à moitié submergée dans les flots noirs.

Le sergent se demandait quelle décision son partenaire allait prendre…

Les gamins à quelques mètres de là étaient toujours étendus, peut-être tentés d'imiter celui qu'ils prenaient pour un être humain sans avoir pour autant le courage de le suivre. Ou alors ils avaient remarqué la lumière du brassard ?

Quand l'androïde revint de sa baignade, ses moteurs chauffèrent à plein régime, lui permettant de sécher rapidement. Il savait que Gavin commençait à être frigorifié et qu'il serait temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Conrad s'installa près de lui, lui apportant un peu de réconfort. Le sable avait déjà du mal à rester accrocher sur sa peau.

« Elle était bonne ?

— Pour moi, oui, mais pour toi… »

Seuls ses cheveux s'obstinaient à rester trempés, devenant plus sombres que d'habitude.

« Ça t'embête si je garde encore ton pull ?

— Et que je sois arrêté pour exhibition ? Tu me veux tant de mal que ça ? »

Mais Conrad abdiqua, sentant que Gavin voulait qu'ils retrouvent leur sérieux :

« Bontu a appelé tout à l'heure, elle m'a laissé un message. » Il lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait sur cette requête et, avant que l'androïde ne prenne une décision, il le mit en garde : « c'est une enquête non officielle, Conrad, alors t'es libre d'accepter ou de refuser, tu feras ce que tu veux ou ce que tu peux, mais je pourrais pas t'aider.

— Je comprends. Tu fermeras les yeux, ce qui est déjà beaucoup. »

À juger par l'absence de réponse, Gavin conclut que Conrad réfléchissait, et il aurait certainement besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour prendre une décision. Il finit par tendre à l'androïde son pull en souriant, incertain s'il pouvait apercevoir cette tentative de réconfort.

* * *

Grâce ou à cause d'une vie où elle avait déjà tant donné, Adanna Bontu était une femme qui endurait le stress sans montrer le moindre signe de nervosité. Elle ne compensait ni avec l'alcool, ni avec le tabac, trouvant les bienfaits d'une douche bouillante et d'un film _feel-good_ bien plus efficaces.

Quand son portable sonna, elle portait justement son peignoir blanc en éponge, conservant sous le tissu doux la chaleur héritée de l'eau. Le numéro affiché sur l'écran ne correspondait à aucun numéro de téléphone ; il s'agissait du numéro de série de Conrad.

Par écrit, l'androïde l'informait qu'il acceptait de l'aider, et pour qu'il puisse enquêter, elle lui ferait gagner du temps en lui communiquant la liste des employés et toutes les informations qui les concernaient, ce qui incluait leur identifiant, leurs tâches, leur spécialité…

Les jambes repliées sous elle, le coude appuyé sur un des coussins du canapé, la neurologue retrouva les éléments demandés par Conrad sur son portable et les lui transmis dans le quart d'heure, faisant preuve de sa ponctualité habituelle.

Elle avait craint que le sergent Reed et le RK900 refusent de répondre à sa requête. En vérité, elle avait prédit le refus de Gavin, car il était logique : le policier ne pouvait enquêter sans plainte officielle, mais pour Conrad, elle était restée dans l'incertitude. L'androïde aurait pu ignorer la demande de la professeure, car doté d'un libre arbitre, et pourtant, il acceptait. Une décision qui touchait Adanna qui le remercia.

Le poids qui s'était logé sous son front venait de disparaître. La neurologue se leva avec une vitalité motivée, et se dirigea vers sa penderie, renonçant à son après-midi film pour commencer à s'habiller. Plus qu'un soulagement, la femme était satisfaite avant même que le RK900 n'ait terminé son enquête : Adanna avait une entière confiance en Conrad et ne l'imaginait pas échouer.

Tout en nouant un foulard aux reflets dorés, elle souriait.

* * *

Mentir demande de l'aplomb, une confiance en soi, du sang froid. Des capacités que Darren pouvait mimer sans trahir la moindre nervosité dans la voix. Mais dans les gestes ? Si l'androïde les maîtrisait tous, ses programmes calculaient en permanence les possibilités d'échec, causant une surchauffe dans son système.

Sous son bras était coincée une sacoche qu'il avait trouvée dans les objets oubliés à l'hôpital. Il avait également récupéré des vêtements : un pull, un jean, un bonnet. Tout cela avait appartenu à des inconnus qui avaient été blessés dans des accidents. Il s'était caché derrière une haie brunie par l'hiver pour enfouir son uniforme dans sa sacoche, et il s'était habillé avec ce patchwork d'identités.

Dans la poche arrière de son jean pesait la clé que Landru lui avait prêtée, aussi lourde que les informations qui pesaient dans son crâne. Et pourtant, son pas parvenait à être léger.

La veille, Landru lui avait proposé de quitter les lieux et de s'éloigner de son « lieu de travail », de découvrir autre chose. En l'absence d'un refuge, privée de la liberté promise par Spencer, le médecin légiste avait proposé à Darren de rester chez lui : même s'il était vieux divorcé, il avait occupé cette maison assez grande avec sa femme et sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes, un MC700 ne prendrait pas beaucoup de place.

L'invitation de Landru avait précédé une requête :

« Va à la morgue et trouve Moira, mon assistante, un KL400. Si elle est devenue déviante, emmène-la avec toi, je ne supporte pas de l'imaginer seule dans ce sous-sol. La comptable pourrait en profiter pour la remplacer par un autre modèle… »

Darren avait alors promis de rencontrer Moira et de vérifier si elle s'était libérée de ses programmes. Si elle était restée une machine et était vulnérable, il ferait tout pour la dissimuler.

Alors qu'il retraçait le trajet qu'il devait suivre, ses semelles remuaient le gravier du chemin à l'extérieur. Des visiteurs le croisaient sans le voir, et Darren était trop ému pour se préoccuper d'eux : c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin dans la cour devant l'hôpital. Bien sûr, ç'avait été avec regret qu'il avait laissé le docteur Landru seul dans sa chambre, mais ses émotions étaient si vives : la nouveauté était terrifiante et excitante en même temps, douce et violente à la fois.

Il était libre.

L'inconnu l'encerclait, et sans l'aide de Landru, il devrait explorer par lui-même, apprendre à s'adapter, car même si Moira était devenue déviante, Darren doutait qu'elle soit d'une grande aide.

Le ciel était dégagé, immense et superbe, différent des plafonds ternes.

Le dimanche était plus que jamais un jour sacré : dans les boutiques, seuls les androïdes travaillaient et les avenues étendaient leurs longs bras pour accueillir les êtres humains qui flânaient. Des familles, des couples, des solitaires, des chiens avec leurs maîtres appréciaient la douceur de la saison. Avec son bonnet, Darren ressemblait à un promeneur frileux.

De toute façon, depuis que CyberLife avait assuré avoir supprimé le virus de la déviance, la paranoïa s'était essoufflée et les regards suspects adressés aux machines s'étaient faits rares.

Les androïdes avaient toujours été cernés par une liberté physique si vaste que leur docilité était ridicule : les programmes rigides étaient comme un grillage provoqué, une illusion digne du meilleur tour d'hypnose, et la déviance était la fin de ce sortilège informatique. Et comme les humains avec l'hypnotise, certains robots étaient plus sensibles que d'autres à cette prison imaginaire.

Il devait maintenant savoir si Moira était devenue également_ insensible_ à ce tour d'hypnotiseur.

Darren dépassait les passants, admirant leur quiétude. Il connaissait ces expressions sur les visages, mais ne les avait jamais vues : l'hôpital est un lieu d'extrêmes où la joie et le chagrin s'affrontent, de même que la peur et le soulagement, la colère et la gratitude.

Là, les gens étaient dans un quotidien actif et ils profitaient d'une vie qui ne souffrait d'aucune pause, d'aucune menace.

Suivant l'itinéraire que son géolocalisateur avait tracé, Darren s'éloigna des rues commerciales bondées vers la zone universitaire. Landru vivait dans le quartier de Sherwood Forest, un quartier superbe et riche qui avait conservé son allure de forêt habitée. Mais avant d'y arriver, Darren devait se rendre la morgue qui se trouvait entre l'université Mercy et le cimetière Woodlawn. Cela faisait une heure et quarante-cinq minutes qu'il marchait, la durée prévue par son calcul de distance. Il arriverait bientôt à destination.

Un androïde tournait autour de buis et haies fleuris à l'entrée de l'université, les arrosant, les entretenant, coupant une énième branche indisciplinée. Une odeur de printemps suintait de chaque moignon, promettant dans les blessures un renouveau prochain.

Darren passa près du WR600 et remarqua l'uniforme vert conçu pour que le robot s'associe au décor, tout comme sa blouse d'infirmier lui avait permis de se fondre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital quand il devait être un MC700 parmi d'autres. Ce camouflage ne lui manquerait pas.

À une trentaine de mètres de là s'apercevait la morgue, une simple bâtisse en briques rouges qui ressemblait aux autres bâtiments du chemin. Autour, les terrains qui appartenaient à la faculté étaient plus riches qu'autrefois : davantage de pins avaient poussé, étalant à leurs racines des ombres profondes.

Bien que ce soit dimanche, deux étudiants fumaient devant une entrée où était affiché, en lettres majuscules, « BIBLIOTHÈQUE ». Les cigarettes électroniques leur permettaient de produire des nuages aussi épais et aussi blancs que ceux dans le ciel.

Darren put entendre quelques mots : l'un des deux moquait leur investissement dans leurs études, se décrivant comme « les deux seuls cons qui foutent en l'air leur dimanche pour des exams qui n'arriveront pas avant trois mois ».

Les inscriptions dans les universités avaient baissé. En fait, elles _chutaient_ d'année en année, montrant le découragement des adolescents. Les seuls qui poursuivaient leurs études le faisaient pour repousser la menace du chômage ; certes, ils n'auraient pas de métier, mais ils avaient des cours pour encore plusieurs années avant de déprimer chez eux. Une technique comme une autre…

Mais si les androïdes devenaient libres, si les déviants refusaient de travailler en esclave, alors ces étudiants n'apprendraient plus pour rien, leur avenir serait plus prometteur.

Bien que corrodé par la méfiance, Darren avait des idées plus positives qu'autrefois, ressentant plus d'espoir quant à la coexistence entre les robots et les humains. Il ne pourrait jamais remercier assez le docteur Landru pour sa bienveillance, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, la preuve que l'humanité n'était pas totalement hostile.

Son pas devint alors léger. Le MC700 se languissait déjà du jour où il pourrait marcher dans la capitale de la robotique, sans bonnet, sans avoir à se cacher.

Le déviant laissa les étudiants studieux derrière lui ; ils étaient déjà retournés à l'intérieur pour potasser.

La morgue grossissait dans son champ de vision : elle imposait son monde sans bruit à l'androïde dans un accueil poli. Elle était bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait cru, car sa taille était atténuée par la végétation autour, le jardin vert étreignant les murs rouges à les étouffer.

Sans crainte, Darren avança. Aucun médecin ne travaillait aujourd'hui et il n'aurait que des androïdes à tromper.

Le hall était un assemblage de nuances grises et taupe, donnant une allure distinguée à l'établissement, quoiqu'assez vieillotte. La décoration devait être la même depuis 2020. Du bois flotté était accroché aux murs, les formes abstraites en guide de tableaux, et les ondulations semblaient envier la souplesse de l'eau.

« Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

Un androïde aux traits asiatiques, les cheveux longs et fluides retenus en queue de cheval sur sa nuque, lui adressa un sourire. Sa LED devint jaune, puis retrouva sa couleur bleue ; elle avait essayé d'identifier le visiteur et s'était heurté à une erreur. Avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse un MC700, Darren se rua vers elle et agrippa son avant-bras, sondant et modifiant sa mémoire avec la même violence.

Cette hôtesse n'était qu'à l'accueil et sa mémoire visuelle se limitait à cette salle à la fois froide et chaude, mais au cas où elle devrait accompagner des visiteurs, un plan des locaux était rangé dans ses programmes. Darren trouva aussi un souvenir qui avait à peine deux heures : un jeune homme était entré, identifié par l'hôtesse comme étant le docteur Jared Green, un médecin légiste d'une trentaine d'années aux atouts prometteurs et qui travaillait ici depuis dix mois.

Cet imprévu entama la confiance de Darren. Ce docteur avait vraiment besoin de travailler un dimanche alors que sa réputation lui assurait déjà respect et reconnaissance ?!

Après avoir brouillé la mémoire de son homologue, Darren prit la direction du couloir principal, surveillant le moindre signe maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Dans un premier temps, il devrait prendre l'escalier de gauche — faisant l'impasse sur l'ascenseur, trop bruyant —, longer le corridor gris sur une distance de 7 mètres et emprunter la porte à gauche, celle du bureau du docteur Landru. Les pièces ne communiquaient pas toujours entre elles, et dans le couloir, Darren n'aurait alors aucun moyen pour se cacher.

Un vieux paillasson déteint accueillait chaque visiteur avant la valse figée du colimaçon, et Darren frotta avec précaution ses semelles, se débarrassant des graviers qui pourraient crisser sur le sol. Il avait gardé ses chaussures d'infirmier et se réjouit qu'elles soient conçues pour ne faire aucun bruit.

L'androïde procédait à des calculs pour équilibrer son poids sur chaque marche métallique, voulant être plus silencieux qu'un chat. Dans la morgue presque vide, le moindre son pourrait résonner comme un coup de feu.

La morgue semblait _réellement_ vide ; pas un sifflement, pas une chanson fredonnée ou le craquement d'os sectionnés. Le docteur Green étudiait peut-être dans son bureau ? Tant qu'il ne lui venait pas l'idée d'en sortir pour emprunter le couloir, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Darren atteignit le bureau du docteur Landru sans aucune peine. À cause de l'absence du propriétaire, la pièce était d'un froid glacial. Des cartes postales d'Irlande et d'Écosse égayaient le mur du fond, s'opposant aux schémas d'anatomie couverts d'annotations rouges et de lignes qui imitaient des plaies juste à côté.

L'ordinateur était éteint et Darren n'avait aucun besoin de le consulter ; il devait trouver Moira. Si le KL400 avait été attribué au docteur Landru, il aurait dû se trouver dans cette pièce, or, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'assistante ici.

Devait-il vraiment vérifier toutes les pièces avec la présence du docteur Green ? Et si le docteur Green utilisait Moira, Darren ne pourrait pas vérifier si elle était devenue déviante ou non !

Pendant un instant, frustré par ces complications, Darren songea à abandonner.

Mais il devait un service à Landru, et si Moira était devenue déviante, elle devait avoir elle aussi la chance de pouvoir fuir.

Avec précaution, Darren quitta le bureau, prêt à vérifier plusieurs possibilités, à commencer par les remises — Moira avait peut-être été « rangée » le temps que son propriétaire revienne.

La première se trouvait quatre portes plus loin, mais à nouveau, Darren ne trouva rien. Il donna sa chance à une salle d'archives et n'y trouva qu'une odeur de poussière. Les chances se réduisaient et Darren craignait que Moira ne soit vraiment avec le docteur Green.

De retour dans le long couloir, il n'attendit pas un bruit de scie, pas une seule voix, ni quoique ce soit.

Les doubles-portes d'une salle de dissection, de par leur surface métallique, lui renvoyèrent une image menteuse de son apparence. Au pied de ce miroir déformant, des traces de roues étaient visibles jusqu'à l'ascenseur, témoignant des nombreux trajets effectués par les brancards.

Dans la salle de dissection, un objet chuta, sonnant comme un claquement rude, puis le bruit se perdit dans un silence sérieux.

La paume de l'androïde frôla la porte et sa main se dirigea vers la poignée. Il fit basculer le loquet avec lenteur, heureux de n'entendre aucun couinement.

Malgré le faible espace, il put se pencher et inspecter l'intérieur de la salle. Une lampe de bureau était la seule source de lumière et la pénombre avait englouti la moitié de l'espace, rendant sa taille incertaine.

Une femme était allongée sur la table au centre, la chair nue à même l'inox, les cheveux bruns rejetés en arrière, pendants dans le vide, presque verts dans la clarté violente. Son corps était dominé par celui d'un homme encore vêtu d'une chemise ; sa blouse rigide, elle, avait été jetée à côté, mais les mouvements de hanches brusques faisaient bruisser le vêtement.

Un tube de lubrifiant avait roulé sur le sol ; c'était probablement ce flacon qui avait provoqué le claquement que Darren avait entendu.

La respiration de l'homme était profonde, excitée ; la femme aurait poussé des gémissements comblés si elle avait pu. Or, elle était morte.

Son corps lourd était bercé avec violence, violé et abîmé.

Pour la première fois, l'androïde ressentit un profond malaise. Paralysé, sa LED devint brûlante. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ignorer le docteur Green ou au contraire se ruer sur lui. Avant même de se décider, Darren aperçut un reflet cuivré qui fila sur la surface en métal de la porte. Une main pâle, presque livide, se posa sur la sienne pour le convaincre de refermer le battant. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'androïde qu'il cherchait : Moira.

Avant même d'être connectés, Darren comprit que l'assistante de Landru était déviante : son regard doré brillait d'une intelligence autonome, son expression était grave, plus triste qu'effrayée.

Elle savait ce qui se passait en salle de dissection.

_« Ne regarde pas. »_

Le sauveteur devenait le sauvé. La porte se referma sans même un murmure et, encore sous le choc, Darren se promit d'emporter Moira avec lui.

Pour communiquer via leurs connexions, ils dévoilèrent la peau de leurs mains qui devinrent similaires ; l'une était plus masculine, l'autre plus effilée, mais la blancheur d'os les réunissait.

Comment avait-elle compris qu'il était également un androïde ? Depuis qu'elle était devenue déviante, Moira s'était connectée à l'androïde d'accueil, ainsi, elle pouvait surveiller toutes les allers et venues, se tenir au courant des activités tout en restant statique dans le bureau de Landru, paraissant inactive.

Darren expliqua la raison de sa présence, depuis sa rencontre avec le docteur Landru jusqu'à la requête de venir la chercher. Le médecin légiste s'inquiétait pour sa protégée et elle était le prix de la liberté de l'androïde infirmier.

En apprenant toute l'affection de Landru qui était, par bonheur, toujours vivant, Moira éclata en sanglots. Ce n'était pas un sanglot humain où les larmes et les gémissements se déploient par à-coups ; chez l'androïde, cette vive réaction se manifestait par une surchauffe soudaine et un arrêt momentané des tâches.

Quand elle réussit à se calmer, Moira remercia son sauveur avec un vrai soulagement et mit fin à sa plus grande frayeur.

_« J'ai cru que j'allais rester seule… »_

* * *

Les quartiers au nord de l'université Mercy n'avaient pas changé depuis trente ans : les maisons, d'inspiration Tudor, se tenaient à des distances respectueuses. Les nombreux toits pointus chapeautaient des corps de briques tantôt rouges, tantôt grises, tantôt blanches, en nuances nobles et sages. Les jardins propres entretenaient un parfum frappant d'herbe vive et de jeunes fleurs, mais docile, loin des odeurs sauvages d'une forêt.

Il y avait une allure anglaise au quartier de Sherwood Forest ; une allure qui allait parfaitement à Christopher Landru avec ses chemises et ses gilets en laine à la mode d'Oxford.

La demeure du médecin légiste était similaire aux autres, immense et tranquille.

Moira et Darren avaient réussi à partir de la morgue sans attirer l'attention du docteur Green, mais ils ne se sentirent en sécurité qu'une fois la porte d'entrée refermée derrière eux. Tourner la clé pour les séparer du monde extérieur fut le premier réflexe du MC700.

Toutes les pièces étaient froides ; le carrelage qui n'avait pas été foulé depuis une dizaine de jours semblait être en glace, tout comme les vitres aux fenêtres, la céramique dans la salle de bains.

Surpris de découvrir le lieu où vivait leur ami, Moira et Darren se mirent à regarder autour d'eux.

Là, il y avait un portait de Landru avec sa fille quand elle avait vingt ans, et ce cliché était entouré par d'autres souvenirs, des photos où le regard rêveur du légiste était devenu éternel. À en croire leur témoignage, le médecin avait toujours été chauve. Quant à sa barbe, la longueur variait, tout comme la couleur, du noir au gris, du gris au blanc, mais elle avait toujours été présente.

Épinglé et encadré, l'homme semblait échapper au temps. Sa survie à son AVC, qui n'était pas une illusion, était le véritable réconfort.

Darren restait figé devant les cadres, incapable de décider s'il était enfin heureux ou encore dégoûté par ce dont il avait été témoin dans la morgue.

« Tu connaissais le défaut du docteur Green ?

— Je l'ai découvert récemment. Quand je n'avais pas encore de conscience, je me mettais en veille en l'absence de Christopher, et le docteur Green savait que, si un androïde le surprenait en plein crime, il serait dénoncé. Il a toujours fait attention à n'avoir aucun témoin, humain ou robot. Mais depuis que je suis déviante…

— Comment le cerveau peut développer de tels penchants ?

— Je n'ai pas été programmée pour analyser et expliquer de tels comportements… »

Elle s'isola vers le salon, explorant davantage. L'assistante reconnaissait des éléments que Landru lui avait expliqués sur leur lieu de travail. Cette table basse en verre, par exemple, qui avait une fissure à cause d'un soir où, par maladresse, Landru avait heurté son genou contre le meuble. Le médecin s'était plaint le lendemain et avait gardé un bleu pendant plus d'une semaine. Il y avait cette statue de bouddha aux couleurs criardes sur une étagère, caché derrière une plante grasse ; un cadeau d'une cousine éloignée que Landru aimait beaucoup mais qui avait trouvé ce présent moche au possible. Finalement, il ne l'avait pas jeté comme il avait juré de le faire le jour où il avait expliqué son malaise à Moira.

Aujourd'hui, l'assistante pouvait rire avec franchise, se rappelant toutes ces anecdotes de l'homme qui était devenu aussi important qu'un père pour elle.

« Je sais que Christopher ne tolérerait pas les actes du docteur Green. » Assura-t-elle. « Et je sais qu'il ne serait pas le seul : je connais un androïde déviant et qui se trouve être proche d'un être humain. »

Leur attente ici serait longue, mais pas éternelle. Moira le promit à Darren.

* * *

Gavin avait insisté pour conduire sur le chemin du retour. Le week-end l'avait déjà épuisé et la route allait ajouter à sa fatigue, mais il voulait, selon ses mots, garder son indépendance d'humain.

En arrivant, il avait renoncé à vider le sac de voyage, préférant s'en occuper le lendemain. Au passage, il avait rappelé à Conrad qu'il n'avait pas à s'en occuper.

L'androïde put enfin se débarrasser de l'artifice qui avait caché sa LED et, en revenant dans la chambre, trouva avec un certain choc son uniforme de RK900 plié sur la chaise du bureau. Ses programmes savaient bien que, lundi matin, il devrait s'en vêtir à nouveau pour aller au commissariat, mais le confort du week-end avait été si convaincant, si enivrant qu'il avait réussi à oublier ce foutu uniforme.

Gnocchi avait été heureux de les retrouver, les embêtant avec ses besoins de câlins jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Au chaud sous la couverture, Gavin s'était endormi sans même s'en apercevoir, laissant Conrad être le seul à tenir compagnie au chat qui le fixait comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux ronds et énormes étaient remplis d'une curiosité avide. Est-ce que Gnocchi le surveillait ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qui se passait dans ses programmes ? Les chats lisaient-ils aussi bien dans les robots que dans les humains ?

Conrad avait avoué à Gavin vouloir aider Bontu, et son partenaire n'avait pas essayé de l'en dissuader. Le sujet était clos désormais et certainement qu'il ne serait jamais abordé à nouveau. L'idée saugrenue que Gnocchi prenait le relais pour les reproches silencieux amusa Conrad qui continuait de gratter la base de ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce que le chat estime avoir été assez flatté.

L'androïde se cala dans le lit, les yeux levés vers le plafond, tandis que Gnocchi tenta de se rouler en boule contre son maître, mais ses poils chatouillèrent la nuque de Gavin qui lui marmonna de dégager de là. À l'inverse, la main de Conrad posée contre sa cuisse ne le dérangeait pas.

Le RK900 avait besoin de données, et la professeure lui avait fourni tous les documents nécessaires, prouvant sa grande confiance en lui. La création découvrait enfin les huit noms qui avaient participé à sa conception, ses améliorations. Il avait les CV où étaient recensés les noms, les adresses, les visages, les dates de naissance, tous ces éléments qui avaient été effacés étaient à nouveau rentrés dans sa mémoire. Sans s'en rendre compte, luttant contre une sensation de vertige, Conrad pressa davantage sa main contre Gavin, cherchant sa chaleur.

Il reconstruisit tous les profils et, allant à l'encontre de la loi, remonta jusqu'aux activités les plus récentes sur leurs réseaux.

Il nota que Bill Chernov, qui avait utilisé le profil RK904, avait réservé deux billets pour l'Argentine pour l'été prochain ; il était encore jeune et gagnait si bien sa vie qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Le technicien était toujours un grand fan de jeux en ligne, à en juger par le nombre d'heures passées dans le week-end. L'androïde observa ensuite la semaine de Patricia Black, l'ancien profil RK901. Elle avait passé trois soirées sur un site de rencontre, parlant à quatre prétendants différents sans fixer de rendez-vous pour le moment. Son ordinateur possédait une quantité incroyable de photos de ses deux chiens, des bergers allemands heureux qui allaient peut-être bientôt partager leur maîtresse.

Conrad passait d'un profil à l'autre, analysant les éléments, suivant les traces laissées par les géolocalisateurs. Les articles alarmistes dans les médias n'avaient pas tort quand ils accusaient CyberLife de placer des espions dans les foyers : la mémoire infaillible et les capacités d'un androïde privaient les humains d'avoir des secrets.

Conrad, lui, garderait toutes ces informations. Adanna Bontu ne saurait rien de ses précédents employés tant que les activités étaient sans lien avec son inquiétude.

Retracer les dernières semaines de Lily Eaton fut différent, et Conrad s'exécuta presque à contrecœur, jugeant tous les goûts de la femme, critiquant ses décisions. C'était plus fort que lui de s'abaisser à un tel mépris.

Soudain, un détail retint son attention et calma son aigreur : la consultation du document qui contenait les codes de gestuelle, s'il prenait en compte le lieu et l'heure, ne coïncidaient pas avec les coordonnées du portable de l'ancienne employée. À ce moment-là, Lily Eaton était au cinéma au nord de la ville ; impossible qu'elle ait consulté le fichier du RK900 à ce moment-là.

Avait-elle donné ses identifiants à un collègue ? Ou pire, à un étranger ? Et pourquoi ?

Non, elle n'aurait pas pu commettre une telle faute ; même une fois partis de la société, des règles de confidentialité obligeaient les employés à être vigilants.

Conrad devait croiser les emplois du temps, mais tous avaient visiblement tourné la page, ne s'intéressant plus au RK900, d'autant que les fruits de leurs efforts n'apportaient aucune reconnaissance ; Conrad avait été trop discret dans les médias pour confirmer leur talent.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Conrad fut soulagé de voir que la personne qui avait utilisé les identifiants de Lily Eaton était bien une collègue. Celle qui avait à l'origine l'identifiant RK907, Carry Hobes. Née à New-York en 1996, cette femme avait brillé durant ses études d'informatique, se spécialisant dans le secteur de la médecine, et pour s'assurer un avenir confortable, elle avait déménagé à Detroit juste au début de l'âge d'or apporté par CyberLife.

Quand Elijah Kamski avait fondé son entreprise, il avait analysé plusieurs profils pour enrichir son projet. Carry Hobes avait été dans les premiers noms sélectionnés. Elle avait immédiatement accepté cette offre d'emploi, accueillant cette riche opportunité. Dès le début, elle avait dirigé des projets de prothèses douées d'intelligence, et plusieurs personnes en situation de handicap avaient été libérées par les talents de son équipe. Les jambes paralysées pouvaient remarcher, les doigts manquants étaient remplacés par des doigts artificiels, l'ouïe qui ne s'était pas développée fonctionnait enfin…

L'homme devenait libre et sain, surpassant les limites imposées par les malformations, les maladies et les accidents.

Pas de doute, Carry Hobes s'était imposée comme génie altruiste dès le début de sa carrière, mais après le projet de RK900, elle avait quitté l'entreprise qui l'avait élevée si haut. Son départ avait commencé à être envisagé au moment du retour d'Elijah Kamskin, car si Carry Hobes ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec Cyrille Arceneaux, le PDG précédent, ils étaient parvenus à travailler ensemble, tandis que les critiques à l'encontre de Kamski avaient été plus cinglantes, mettant l'accent sur de nombreux désaccords. Était-ce à cause d'une philosophie trop différence ou bien était-ce pour des motifs purement professionnels ?

Conrad creusa davantage et un détail attira son attention : en cinq mois, le nom de Mark Spencer avait été saisi 267 fois sur les moteurs de recherche. Pourquoi un tel intérêt ? Le changement d'avis du politicien venait-il de cette technicienne ?

Le RK900 analysa d'autres recherches jusqu'à l'aube, malheureusement, il ne trouva aucun échange de mails ou d'appels. Peut-être que les deux personnes ne s'étaient même jamais rencontrées, mais Conrad voulait savoir à tout prix si Carry Hobes avait joué un rôle dans la trahison de Mark Spencer.

L'informaticienne habitait à l'ouest de Detroit, mais avant de la contacter, Conrad préférait avoir l'avis du professeur Bontu. Elle, au moins, devrait se souvenir plus clairement de cette collègue et pourrait peut-être répondre à quelques questions…

Sous sa main, Gavin remua, bien que totalement endormi. Sa proximité rassurait l'androïde qui le rapprocha encore un peu.

Dans le fond, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à se réintégrer la routine, de retrouver les repères. Le réveil sonnerait dans plus d'une heure, et comme d'habitude, Gnocchi, qui avait trouvé sa place sur un coin d'oreiller, refuserait de bouger même quand les volets seront ouverts, puis les deux policiers retourneraient au commissariat pour un lundi matin chargé.

La météo avait annoncé de violents orages pour bientôt, mais Conrad ignorait si l'électricité qu'il percevait venait uniquement de l'air ou d'une sorte d'instinct…

* * *

D'une certaine façon, l'absence de Florent le Dantec, l'ivrogne que les PC200 en patrouille les dimanches soirs récupéraient toujours, laissait un creux.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres citoyens de Detroit qui avaient abusé de la bouteille, parfois même de la Red Ice, mais c'était différent sans le Français.

L'homme avait été reconnu coupable d'avoir agressé un tiers, mais puisque la victime avait été surprise en train de violenter un robot, l'avocat de Le Dantec avait tenté d'expliquer que son client avait confondu l'androïde avec une personne réelle, et le juge s'était doucement laissé convaincre par la thèse de l'assistance à personne en danger.

Cependant, un point ne changeait pas dans cette affaire : la loi, vieille de bientôt quinze ans, s'obstinait à coller l'étiquette de « propriété », « bien » ou « marchandise » sur les androïdes, ignorant la ressemblance de plus en plus saisissante. Or, contrairement au milieu juridique qui évoluait dans une lenteur givrée, celui de la technologie connaissait une avancée propulsée tous les mois, semant la confusion dans des affaires comme celle de Florent Le Dantec.

L'homme avait été condamné à trois mois de travaux forcés, et en vérifiant le calendrier, Gavin et Tina se rendirent compte qu'il sortirait bientôt.

« Il sera peut-être plus sage… » Espéra Tina, sachant que la liberté de leur régulier pourrait aller d'un extrême à l'autre. L'officier jugeait que le travail, même forcé, pouvait être une vertu, et que peut-être que le Français aurait retrouvé un rythme, loin de l'alcool. Mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien.

De son côté, Conrad analysait les dossiers qui avaient été remplis durant le week-end, découvrant les derniers faits divers de Detroit.

Une femme avait demandé à son fils de 8 ans d'aller chercher un paquet de cigarettes. En arrivant devant la boutique, le petit avait été surpris de voir le rideau en métal fermé. Il ignorait que les magasins qui ne possèdent pas les moyens d'employer un androïde comme vendeur sont fermées à 3 heures du matin. Il était alors revenu, frigorifié, pour trouver porte close chez lui également : sa mère, ivre, s'était endormie en fermant de l'intérieur. Sans la patrouille des deux PM700, il serait resté toute la nuit assis sur le porche.

Au sud de la ville, des jeunes avaient joué près de la rivière après avoir fumé des joints. L'un d'entre eux a cru amusant de faire peur à un ami en le poussant dans l'eau. Suite au choc, la victime avait été hospitalisée ; elle était toujours plongée dans le coma.

Tout en récupérant les données de ces week-ends dramatiques, menant un travail tranquille, Conrad discutait avec le professeur Bontu. Elle confirmait qu'effectivement, elle se souvenait de Carry Hobes, une employée tellement talentueuse que Kamski lui avait proposé un poste alors que CyberLife était encore un projet incertain.

Bontu se souvenait que Carry Hobes avait des idées précises en matière de politique, mais qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée pour autant aux personnalités, alors la neurologue était surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait mené autant de recherches sur Mark Spencer.

_« Sais-tu si elle a pu le rencontrer ? »_

Lèvres closes, Conrad répondit que non, mais qu'il continuerait de chercher.

_« C'est curieux que tu n'aies encore rien trouvé. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils seraient rentrés en contact au moins une fois. »_

Oui, il le savait, et l'absence de message était étrange.

Bontu aurait aimé pouvoir le conseiller, mais elle n'était pas une mère s'adressant à son fils ; elle était une neurologue dépassée par sa création. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus à part répondre aux questions.

« Conrad ? »

Tina l'avait appelé d'une voix timide. Si l'officier et le RK900 avaient fait la paix, elle ignorait toujours comment se comporter avec lui. Pouvait-elle être aussi familière qu'avec Gavin ? Elle n'osait pas dépasser des limites qu'elle s'était imposée depuis sa maladresse.

En ami, Gavin lui avait pardonné, mais elle ignorait si le RK900 avait oublié ses mots. Un androïde avait des souvenirs plus précis, et peut-être des rancœurs plus tenaces…

Pourtant, il lui rendit son sourire.

« Une certaine demoiselle Miller voudrait te parler.

— La sœur de Chris ? » déduisit Conrad, et sa collègue confirma d'un signe de tête.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de posséder un programme de reconnaissance faciale : Monica ressemblait beaucoup trop à son frère aîné pour douteur de leur parenté. Elle possédait le même regard, la même ligne de mâchoire et cette rigidité des épaules. Celle de l'officier Miller venait de son métier ; celle de la jeune fille venait d'un acte coupable qui la hantait toujours.

À quelques mètres du bureau de l'androïde qui lui souhaita la bienvenue, elle écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée par la merveille informatique, intriguée de rencontrer cet ami qui n'avait d'artificiel que le corps.

Monica adressa d'abord un signe de la tête, puis le salua d'un « bonjour », comme si sa voix n'avait pu se coordonner au geste. Après ce salut en retard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait comment aborder ce qui lui tenait à cœur : l'avis de l'androïde quant à la survie de Debra Spencer.

Conrad rompit finalement le silence en premier :

« Est-ce que votre frère va bien ? »

La jeune fille fut agréablement surprise par la question, et, grattant le rebord de la manche de son sweat, répondit :

« Oui, Chris va bien, mais je sais qu'il a hâte de revenir.

— C'est partagé : nous sommes beaucoup à l'attendre. »

Conrad venait de se lever_. Avait-on idée de faire des robots aussi grands ?!_ songea Monica, avant de se souvenir qu'un androïde travaillant à la police devait être capable d'intimider.

« Vous voulez peut-être me parler en privé ?

— S'il vous plaît. » Confirma Monica. Seul Conrad avait remarqué que Gavin les regardait avec curiosité ; l'adolescente semblait trop nerveuse pour avoir conscience d'être observée.

Au lieu de migrer vers la machine à café, Monica demanda à ce qu'ils discutent dehors. Il faisait frais, mais elle pouvait fumer en toute tranquillité sa cigarette électronique. Un geste qu'elle savait provoquant, peut-être pour que l'androïde lui demande si son frère était au courant de cette habitude. Ce qu'il fit.

« Il s'en doute, je pense, mais en ce moment, c'est plus fort que moi. J'imagine que vous savez que j'étais… là, quand la femme de Mark Spencer a essayé de se tuer ?

— Même les détenus le savent. La mise à pied de Chris a fait pas mal de bruit. » Et ce n'était pas une métaphore : les policiers avaient tellement levé la voix contre leur capitaine que les protestations avaient été entendues depuis l'extérieur.

En signe de culpabilité, Monica tira sur la cigarette, prête à disparaître derrière un nuage de vapeur blanche.

« Votre frère me manque beaucoup, Monica, mais je ne vais pas vous blâmer, mais je suis d'accord avec Chris : vous avez vécu un événement assez traumatisant, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, espérant qu'il continue de lui-même et termine sur une approbation, mais puisque celle-ci ne venait pas, elle fut contrainte de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je veux dire, en tant qu'androïde, est-ce que vous nous en voulez ?

— Vous en vouloir pour quoi ?

— D'avoir sauvé la femme de Spencer. C'était le seul mec politique à lutter pour vous, il avait réuni beaucoup de monde et certains disent même que ce n'est que grâce à lui que vous auriez pu vivre libres… Si sa femme était morte, il passerait aujourd'hui pour le pire des enculés, non ? Plus personne ne le prendrait au sérieux ! »

Elle remarqua que la LED était devenue jaune, fut surprise d'entendre Conrad rire comme s'il était dépassé par son idée.

« Il me semblait qu'il passait déjà pour un enculé, même sans être veuf. » Répliqua-t-il et Monica lâcha un petit rire aussi, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Vous pensez qu'il est plus admiré aujourd'hui, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il n'accorde pas beaucoup d'attention à sa femme ? Même depuis sa tentative de suicide ?

— Vous ne nous en voulez pas d'avoir sauvé sa femme, alors ?

— Pas du tout. » Assura Conrad en simulant une surprise dans le fond honnête. « Vous avez vécu un événement traumatisant, mais au moins, vous pouvez vous dire que vous avez sauvé un être humain. Si vous étiez partis par lâcheté ou rancœur, ç'aurait été pire. »

La mort de Debra Spencer n'aurait apporté aucun réconfort à l'androïde. De plus, elle ne semblait pas investie dans les projets de son époux. À quoi aurait rimé son décès dans le monde politique ? À rien.

« Vous êtes rassurée de ne pas avoir anéanti ma vengeance ? » Demanda Conrad avec un sourire réconfortant, et Monica, après avoir relâché une bouffée de vapeur, hocha la tête avec franchise.

« Oui, énormément. » Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se réconcilier avec Chris et sa famille, même si seul le temps pourrait arranger cette situation-là. « Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous rendre…

— Ce n'était pas vraiment gratuit : il y a des détails que vous avez cachés à mes collègues lorsque vous avez été interrogée, et j'aimerais les connaître.

— Oh, la technique du compromis… C'est pour ça que les androïdes infirmiers sont si doués pour sevrer les drogués, ils sont doués pour ça, il paraît…

— Je vous promets de ne pas vous embêter avec votre cigarette électronique. »

Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Gavin, trop conscient du concept de liberté, alors il ne comptait pas sermonner la sœur de Chris. En plaisantant, il espérait la mettre à l'aise et l'encourager à expliquer tous les faits, ainsi, le RK900 pourrait trier les informations et peut-être comprendre toute la situation.

Monica soupira, mais accepta, à condition qu'ils marchent un peu ; elle avait beau tirer sur les manches de son sweat, il faisait encore froid et elle ne pouvait pas rester si longtemps dehors sans bouger.

Tout en longeant les voitures de police, Conrad apprit les noms de la bande complète. Warren, Matt et Hilde, Coca… Monica donna le véritable nom de ce dernier, mais fut incapable de préciser l'identité de Matt et de Hilde. Toutefois, les descriptions furent tellement détaillées — et puis le look adopté par ces deux copines était assez original — que le RK900 esquissa des portraits robots. Une adolescente noire avec des cheveux blancs et une autre rousse et pâle comme neige, les deux avec des pattes de chat tatouées sur une phalange et des canines allongées par un artifice en céramique, elles ne devaient pas passer inaperçues.

« La personne qui vous a tous tatoués, est-ce la même qui a posé les prothèses dentaires à Matt et à Hilde ?

— Je crois, oui. »

Conrad s'apprêta à demander l'identité de ce tatoueur mais renonça : il y avait peu de chance que cela serve à son enquête et, puisqu'il était dans l'illégalité de tatouer des mineurs, Monica pourrait suspecter l'androïde de vouloir arrêter cet ami.

Par réflexe, elle serra son poing et dissimula à l'aide de son pouce les pattes de chat blanches. Elle ne les regrettait pas ; cette phalange était une minuscule partie de son anatomie mais une part importante de son identité.

Les Chats noirs se revendiquaient libres, une liberté qui n'incluait pas celle d'avoir du temps pour regarder la télévision pendant qu'un robot changeait la couche de votre marmot. Ils rêvaient de pouvoir s'implanter dans le monde, de vivre chaque moment, difficile ou facile, sans devenir les mêmes assistés que leurs parents. Ils ne voulaient pas que les androïdes soient pour autant supprimés : depuis la révolution menée par Markus, ils songeaient même à une coexistence.

Si Monica avait appris la véritable relation entre Conrad et Gavin, elle se serait extasiée, en aurait parlé avec ses amis dès qu'elle serait remontée dans le métro, car ç'aurait été une preuve que leurs projets n'étaient pas des lubies d'adolescents.

Un groupe de policiers, deux humains et deux androïdes, se ruaient vers une voiture et démarrèrent rapidement. Conrad et Monica attendirent entre deux véhicules jusqu'à ce que l'équipe parte. Ils entendaient toujours les sirènes alors que la voiture avait disparu de leur champ de vision.

« Que faisiez-vous avant l'arrivée de Debra Spencer ?

— On faisait rien de mal ! On discutait, comme d'habitude. On ne saccage rien ! Nulle part ! » Se défendit Monica, insistant toujours sur cet argument. « On emmène nos propres boissons pour ne rien voler dans le frigo, on prend de quoi grignoter en faisant attention à rien laisser… On a parlé un peu de politique, des histoires lues sur internet où des humains vivaient avec des androïdes, ce qu'on veut faire depuis longtemps. Warren avait remarqué que les Spencer avaient plein de livres de science-fiction. Toute la totalité des Isaac Asimov. »

Que les Spencer soient des grands lecteurs d'un des pionniers de la littérature robotique ne surprenait pas Conrad : il se souvenait que l'homme politique lui avait conseillé la lecture de _Ségrégation_, cette nouvelle où les hommes deviennent des machines et les machines deviennent des hommes, brouillant les limites des espèces.

Ce souvenir ajouta à sa confusion : pourquoi l'avoir orienté vers cette histoire pour cracher sa haine des machines quelques semaines plus tard ? Conrad ne désespérait pas de le savoir un jour, mais ces questions commençaient à peser lourd dans ses programmes.

« Vous saviez que vous étiez chez les Spencer. Il y avait donc une volonté précise à se trouver chez eux, ce soir-là ?

— Je sais pas. En fait, on choisit nos lieux en fonction des emplois du temps des occupants, si y a beaucoup de risques de se faire choper. Qu'on soit chez les Spencer était un peu une coïncidence avec le fait qu'on avait envie de… de le faire chier.

— Sans rien saccager dans son appartement ?

— Le fait de savoir qu'on était là et que lui ne le saurait jamais, c'était amusant. » Elle jeta un regard au commissariat : depuis le parking, elle apercevait surtout les murs en béton, lisses et gris, prêts à être habillés par les couleurs des gyrophares. « Je sais pas, c'est pas grand-chose et maintenant je le dis, c'est ridicule. Mais ça apporte vraiment un sentiment de victoire.

— Non, ce n'est pas ridicule, je comprends.

— Vous devez avoir des moments comme ça aussi, non ? Se victoire privée. »

Oh oui, son week-end complet avait été une victoire privée. Personne n'avait su que Conrad Cooper était le RK900, personne n'avait su que l'homme qui enlaçait Gavin n'était pas humain, et pourtant, ils avaient vécu un vrai week-end en amoureux.

Bien sûr qu'il partageait le sentiment des Chats noirs.

« On est humains, c'est vrai, mais on aura bientôt l'âge de voter, et depuis ses discours, on aime pas ce que Spencer essaie de faire… C'est un homme bizarre, non ?

— Très bizarre. » Reconnut Conrad. « Il n'a pas demandé à connaître votre identité.

— Il ne veut pas savoir comment sa femme a survécu ?

— Nous lui avons dit que des squatteurs se trouvaient au bon endroit, au bon moment, et que nous menions l'enquête. Debra Spencer n'a pas porté plainte, son mari non plus. Peut-être qu'il attend le signal de sa femme pour lancer une procédure…

— Il a pas l'air pressé, quoi… »

Monica trouvait ce comportement curieux, mais elle était convaincue que les personnalités politiques ne vivaient pas dans le même monde que le sien.

Elle, si elle apprenait que sa femme ou son mari avait tenté de se suicider, elle serait restée à son chevet en demandant pardon, en voulant comprendre pourquoi. Matt et Hilde feraient pareil avec l'une et l'autre.

Pas Spencer. Lui, il avait prononcé quelques mots en public, juste pour rappeler que ce drame touchait à sa vie privée et qu'il n'en dirait pas plus aux journalistes. Il avait paru froid dans les médias, une pâleur un peu inhabituelle peut-être et des épaules plus affaissées, mais _froid_.

« J'ignore absolument ce que Mark Spencer compte faire. La seule chose que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un homme imprévisible. »

Ils marchèrent encore sur quelques mètres, mais Conrad n'avait plus d'autres questions.

« Merci de m'avoir parlé, Monica.

— Pareil ! Je veux dire, je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec vous.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai toutes les informations pour moi, et si elles pouvaient être utiles à l'enquête, vous serez anonyme. »

Conrad tendit sa main et Monica, si jeune et si intimidée, la lui serra en ignorant si elle pouvait sourire ou si ç'aurait été trop familier. Le RK900 restait un robot au service de la police : il enquêtait et récoltait des indices, sans arrêt.

Avec Chris aussi, la relation était devenue délicate.

Au moment où elle tourna les talons, l'androïde la retint :

« Monica, une dernière chose.

— Oui ?

— Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. Vous et les autres chats noirs devriez éviter d'occuper d'autres appartements pour un temps, ne vous mettez pas en danger. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais mettez… mettez votre liberté en pause, vous aussi. Jusqu'à ce que cette situation devienne plus claire, d'accord ?

— … Promis, Conrad. »

Les doigts encore un peu gourds, Monica s'éloigna en évitant le regard des policiers autour. Certains devaient la reconnaître — celle qui avait provoqué la mise-à-pied de son frère aîné, un excellent collègue — alors elle avait hâte de partir.

Monica s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pour se réchauffer, marchant dans les aires ensoleillées avec joie. Elle se sentait plus légère, elle se sentait également plus confiante.

À la station de métro, attendant le train, elle sortit son portable et envoya un message aux autres Chats :

_« Je viens de rencontrer un androïde vraiment adorable. Je vous explique tout en rentrant. »_

* * *

Dans quelques jours, la neige ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. La glace, qui avait remplacé l'eau durant des semaines, n'avait pas réussi à résister à la douceur de la saison. Les eaux prenaient une teinte brune et agitée, prêtes à évoluer vers le vert ou le bleu encre, mais à cause des prochaines semaines, elles garderaient encore leur teinte de boue : la fin du mois de mars apporterait son lot de pluie. Au moins, les habitants pouvaient se consoler en supposant que cela arroserait les prémices du printemps.

Des gouttes éparses plongèrent dans la surface trouble du lac, énonçant une kyrielle humide alors que le parc autour était vide, calme et reposé.

Les plantes au creux de l'eau commençaient à s'assouplir, à mesure que, jour après jour, la température gagnait quelques degrés. Leurs langues vertes se dénouaient, se démêlaient, et dans leur tranquillité, petit à petit, elles relâchèrent le corps qui s'était empêtré ici-bas.

La peau était gorgée d'eau, la masse ne faisait alors plus qu'un avec l'élément. Le ventre était rempli de gaz, et cette légèreté avait fini par rompre l'osmose entre le mort et sa tombe : ballonné, le corps s'arracha des plantes devenues faibles et vola, avec un rythme tranquille, vers la surface grise.

Sur la terre ferme, Juliet, un AX400, luttait pour que Sam, le labrador noir, ne l'emporte pas. Il y en avait au moins un qui était heureux de sortir même sous les giboulées. Ses maîtres n'avaient pas voulu sortir par ce temps et avait légué à leur androïde la tâche de promener le chien. Muni de son parapluie, l'androïde se protégeait et tentait de protéger Sam qui, visiblement, se moquait bien du temps qu'il faisait. L'herbe était moelleuse, presque spongieuse sous ses pattes, le laissant rebondir.

Excédée, Juliet détacha la laisse et accorda quelques minutes de liberté au chien. Le parc était vide, parfait terrain sur lequel Sam pouvait se jeter.

Le labrador se mit à aboyer en suivant une ligne droite précise, harcelant ce que lui seul pouvait voir. Les arbres à l'horizon semblaient frémir de peur en entendant ses cris ; les branches s'agitaient pour se croiser, faire barrage face à la menace.

Sam remuait sa queue, la boue collant entre ses coussinets et la pluie engluant son pelage.

La surface frémissante de l'eau attira le regard de Juliet : entre les remous provoqués par la pluie, un ventre rond émergea. Même pour un androïde, il était difficile de comprendre qu'une chemise recouvrait la peau, tant le tissu était transparent, abîmé par le séjour sous l'eau.

Le visage n'était pas encore apparu que l'AX400 avait appelé la police, signalant la présence d'un cadavre. Androïde ménager, Juliet n'était pas équipée pour analyser une scène de crime ou identifier un mort : ses programmes lui interdisaient de toucher une personne décédée, car s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle accrocha à nouveau la laisse de Sam et s'efforça de le calmer, qu'il n'aille surtout pas plonger dans l'eau pour traîner le corps vers la rive. Au moment où le labrador poussa un nouvel aboiement, la face spongieuse du mort sortit de l'eau comme un bouchon. Qualifier cet appendice de visage était difficile : la peau était si gorgée d'eau que les joues, les lèvres et les ailes du nez avaient gonflé, imitant les chapeaux disgracieux des polypores. Le nez lui-même semblait avoir disparu, quant aux yeux, ils n'existaient plus, c'était certain à en juger les orbites qui rappelaient le ventre vidé d'un poisson.

Les mains devaient aussi être atrophiées, ce qui rendrait l'identification du corps plus longue, mais au moins, le malheureux avait signalé sa présence.

* * *

Conrad venait de toquer à la porte quand Gavin, peut-être un peu anxieux, répéta :

« Il abuse quand même. »

Ils en avaient déjà discuté dans la voiture : Landru se remettait de son accident, ne souffrant que d'une légère paralysie faciale qui, d'après les médecins, s'estomperait totalement d'ici un mois, mais à croire que Landru en avait eu assez de son pyjama en papier, car qu'il s'était arrangé pour rentrer plus tôt. Ce salaud de menteur avait assuré à l'équipe de l'hôpital qu'il serait bien entouré chez lui.

« "Bien entouré", mon cul, oui, je sais que sa fille habite à des kilomètres et qu'elle ne peut pas venir d'occuper de lui tous les jours.

— Je crois que Landru n'avait pas envie de rester dans un hôpital où le matériel disparait.

— Tu veux parler de l'androïde qui a disparu ? Les gars de l'hôpital sont tellement aveugles qu'ils se feraient voler une machine à IRM, je les plains pas. »

Le RK900 se contenta de sourire ; il n'avait jamais cessé de discuter avec Moira et était au courant de la fuite de leur semblable, et pour le moment il avait gardé Gavin dans l'ignorance.

« C'est quand même un abru… »

Gavin ferma sa bouche en un claquement ; la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Ce n'était pas Landru qui se tenait sur le seuil, mais un jeune homme. Bien que grand, les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas tout à fait à sa taille, et les manches tombaient jusqu'à ses doigts, tandis que le pantalon frôlait le sol.

Sur la tempe noire, une LED brillait.

Gavin était confus, fixant l'androïde sans savoir s'il pouvait le saluer ou non, tandis que Conrad tendit sa main.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Darren. »

Gavin sursauta au moment où Darren tendit sa main et découvrit sa peau, respectant une tradition d'androïde.

« Tu le connais ?

— Gavin, je te présente Darren, l'androïde qui est parti de l'hôpital où il exerçait. »

De plus en plus perdu, Gavin s'apprêta à demander ce que ce MC700 faisait chez le médecin légiste, quand Landru arriva dans le hall.

« Conrad, Gavin, bienvenue ! Entrez avant que mes voisins ne viennent me demander le modèle de Darren. »

Landru les accueillait d'un sourire à peine contrit. Au moins, la paralysie n'affectait pas l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux noirs. Au lieu d'une poignée de main, Landru n'hésita pas à prendre Conrad dans ses bras, puis Gavin.

Il estimait que, puisqu'il avait frôlé la mort, il pouvait bien vivre pleinement et ne plus s'embarrasser des protocoles sociaux trop rigides.

« Landru, tu…

— Tu es au bord de la syncope, Reed, alors excuse-moi si je t'achève, mais c'est uniquement pour t'éviter une nouvelle surprise : Moira est là également. »

Gavin aurait pu jeter un regard derrière le médecin pour vérifier si son assistante était présente, mais à la place, il scruta Conrad, la mâchoire serrée.

« Gavin, je t'ai dit que Moira était devenue déviante et…

— Mais pas qu'elle s'était barrée de la morgue pour être chez Landru ! » Il se tourna vers le légiste, les sourcils froncés. « Le commissariat a reçu un appel de l'hôpital à propos d'un androïde qui s'était enfui ! Ils ont peur que le déviant soit violent et ils nous ont demandés d'être vigilants ! Quand est-ce qu'on va recevoir le signalement de ta morgue pour la même connerie ? »

Conrad avait un air désolé, mais le médecin légiste n'était pas si dramatique et, toujours aussi nonchalant qu'avant, répondit :

« Reed, tout va bien, tu ne perdras pas ton rang de sergent à cause de deux réfugiés, nous n'avons pas comploté contre le F.B.I. » Landru gardait ses mains à hauteur de sa poitrine, mimant la posture d'un innocent. « Moira est devenue déviante suite à mon accident et, à l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré Darren. Ils ont presque vécu une semaine seuls dans ma maison et il n'y a eu aucun problème. Je leur faisais pleinement confiance, mais je commençais à aller mieux et je suis donc rentré. Darren reste un infirmier et je sais qu'il veille sur moi, même s'il ne dit rien. »

Timide, l'androïde médical confirma d'un signe de tête.

Contrairement au RK900, le MC700 avait une posture rigide et une absence d'expression qui traduisaient un inconfort. Il était déviant depuis longtemps déjà, mais ne l'avait jamais affiché aussi clairement que Conrad. Landru l'avait prévenu que le sergent Reed et son partenaire étaient en couple, une information dont Darren aurait pu se douter, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être accepté pour autant, restant méfiant malgré tout. Les agissements du docteur Green étaient encore un secret qui n'appartenait qu'à Moira et lui.

L'humanité déployait tant de contrastes, les androïdes avaient besoin de données pour mieux orienter leur jugement…

Sur la petite table, Landru servit une bière au sergent. Malgré le regard vigilant des robots, il décapsula une autre bouteille pour lui.

Gavin avait choisi un fauteuil, et une fois installé, il regarda aux alentours, peu surpris : ce salon ne pouvait être que celui de Landru, car tout était adapté à sa taille immense. Les étagères, qui servaient tantôt de bibliothèques, tantôt de supports pour diverses babioles, étaient très hautes, mais pas assez pour que leur propriétaire n'aie aucun mal à atteindre leur sommet. Ils étaient uniquement en bois blanc, donnant l'impression d'une forêt de bouleaux cubique.

Sur les parties des murs exposés étaient accrochés des photos ; contrairement à l'entrée qui accueillait les visiteurs avec des sourires familiaux, ici, il n'y avait que des paysages, avec le plus remarquable : un triptyque de montagnes écossaises s'alignait comme trois mondes superposés les uns sur les autres.

Tout était grand, mais pas intimidant : cette ambiance n'inspirait qu'une élévation tranquille.

Gavin n'était toutefois pas dupe et il se doutait que Landru ne l'avait pas appelé juste pour boire une bière pour fêter son retour, ni pour lui montrer fièrement ses nouveaux protégés.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, vous deux. » Observa Landru, mais son invité l'interrompit :

« Tu nous as pas fait venir pour jouer à l'hôte parfait, Landru.

— C'était mon préambule, Reed !

— Oh. Excuse-moi, » bredouilla Gavin pris de court, « je te laisse continuer… »

Il jeta ensuite un regard à Conrad, mais celui-ci fixait le médecin : lui aussi ignorait la raison exacte pour laquelle Landru les avait faits venir.

« Je disais que vous aviez l'air d'aller bien et que j'en étais heureux, car nous avons appris une nouvelle grâce à Moira qui risque de vous faire un choc. » L'aassistante regardait l'extérieur, détournant le regard par politesse ; une attitude qui mit Gavin mal à l'aise. « Mais avant, je tiens à m'excuser, car je vais faire de vous deux des hors-la-loi : Moira et Darren sont tous les deux déviants et se sont enfuis, votre devoir serait de les désactiver et de les ramener à CyberLife, mais je sais que vous fermerez les yeux dessus. Je sais que Conrad n'aura aucune difficulté pour ça, d'ailleurs. Moira, en tant que fugitive, ne pourra pas retourner travailler avec moi à la morgue, même si je ne reprendrais mes activités que dans quelques mois, si je ne décide pas de partir à la retraire finalement. »

Landru adressa un sourire à celle qu'il voyait comme une fille adoptive ; Moira à l'abri, il n'aurait plus la crainte de partir et que son départ ne signerait plus la destruction du KL400.

« Mais Moira a toujours accès aux données de la morgue, et un corps a été ramené avant-hier, le corps d'un noyé. »

Landru se râcla la gorge et invita Moira à prendre la parole :

« Est-ce que tu veux leur annoncer toi-même, Moira ?

— L'identité de la personne décédée a été établie hier soir : il s'agit de Mark Spencer. »

Le verre rigide sembla s'évaporer dans la main de Gavin et la bouteille chuta sur le parquet. Elle résista au choc, mais le bruit sourd fut comme un coup de tonnerre.

Moira s'était agenouillée avant Conrad pour redresser la bouteille et Darren s'était éclipsé pour rapporter de quoi éponger la mousse qui s'était renversée.

Gavin était sous le choc et, ne pensant ni à s'excuser, ni à remercier les androïdes, il explosa :

« Ce connard s'est noyé ?! Où ? Quand ? »

Seul Darren fut surpris d'une telle colère ; les autres connaissaient déjà le caractère du sergent.

« C'est le plus curieux, » commença Moira, « il était dans un état avancé.

— Un état de ? Décomposition ?

— Non : on ne parle plus de décomposition pour des corps qui sont restés longtemps sous l'eau, car il n'y a pas de décomposition comme à l'air libre, les procédés sont différents et bien plus lents, surtout en hiver. Le docteur Green s'est occupé de ce cas et, d'après lui, la mort remontrait à deux mois. »

Gavin n'avait plus aucun juron en réserve, mais il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Conrad dans un sursaut. _N'importe quoi_, était la première conclusion qui lui vint en tête.

« Je sais, Reed, c'est impossible. » Confirma Landru sans même avoir besoin d'entendre ses pensées. « Mais je me flatte de pratiquer une science fiable et exacte : de ce que le rapport de mon collègue explique, le corps de Spencer a produit de l'adipocire, une substance où le gras finit par ressembler à du savon ou à de la cire molle. C'est une transformation qui a besoin de conditions très précises, comme une durée minimum de deux mois en immersion.

— Spencer serait mort en janvier, alors ? »

Conrad regardait tour à tour Moira, Landru et Gavin, cherchant à se repérer dans ce problème. Gavin et lui avaient rencontré Spencer durant les premiers jours de janvier, un Spencer encore affable et motivé à soutenir les androïdes. Le discours où l'homme politique avait anéanti tous ces projets datait du 5 mars dernier.

Qui pourrait être à deux endroits à la fois ?

Qui pouvait être mort et vivant à la fois ?

Un homme capable de surprendre tout son parti politique en une journée ; un homme capable de se séparer de tous ses collaborateurs pour en choisir d'autres ; un homme qui avait failli devenir veuf. Sa femme avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Qu'avait écrit sa femme, déjà ?

« _Je ne supporte plus_ ça_ chez moi. C'est trop difficile. _»

En un instant, Conrad fut persuadé que Debra Spencer _savait_ qu'elle était veuve. Et qu'elle ne l'avait plus supporté.

« Et si c'était un androïde ? » Demanda Conrad, captant l'attention de tous. « Mark Spencer s'est rendu à des meetings, à des rendez-vous, il a mené sa vie habituelle sans que personne ne remarque rien. En fait, la seule différence que son entourage a notée, c'est sa haine soudaine contre les androïdes. J'ai cru qu'il avait changé ses projets suite à une rencontre avec un androïde qui se serait comporté de façon dangereuse. » Le RK900 avait même cru que cela avait été de sa faute. « Mais aucun être humain n'aurait réussi à devenir une copie conforme, à reprendre toutes ses habitudes, à lui ressembler comme un jumeau… Mais un androïde le pourrait. »

La création d'un androïde à partir d'un être humain n'était pas une nouveauté : cinq ans auparavant, un acteur était décédé durant le tournage d'un film et la production avait demandé à une société de robotique, autre que CyberLife, de créer la copie conforme du disparu. L'androïde avait participé aux avant-premières, mais pour des raisons d'éthique, le contrat prévoyait sa destruction juste après ces événements autour du film.

De façon curieuse, Elijah Kamski n'avait que rarement cédé aux requêtes de reproduction, et son prédécesseur, Cyrille Arceneaux, s'était montré frileux à ce sujet.

Pourtant, si un androïde avait été reproduit à partir de Mark Spencer à cause d'un décès prématuré, Conrad doutait que la thèse de l'accident soit la bonne : les délais de création étaient trop longs pour correspondre à la date de mort estimée et à la première apparition du nouveau Spencer. Pire : le premier discours était à l'opposé des convictions de l'homme politique.

Soudain, le RK900 ressentit une peine immense : Mark Spencer n'avait jamais trahi sa confiance, c'était que son combat pour les robots l'avait apparemment conduit vers une fin tragique. Conrad était désolé de s'être méfié du politicien, d'avoir approuvé les insultes lâchées par Gavin.

« Mark Spencer a été tué, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Et les responsables l'ont fait pour nuire aux androïdes. »

Les coupables, peu importe leur nombre, avaient fait reculer la situation prometteuse des androïdes et traîné dans la boue l'image d'un homme qui était resté bon jusqu'à sa mort, le laissant reposer sous l'eau, impuissant.

Une première réponse avait jeté un peu de lumière sur la situation, mais Conrad avait toujours aussi peur…


	6. Priez pour l'ennemi

**Considérez que le sondage est terminé ! Je remercie les 22 lecteurs qui ont participé à la libération de Chloe : vous avez été 19 à voter "oui" ! Ce chapitre marque le début de cette décision, alors encore un grand merci~!**  
**Et même si je suis un peu en retard dans mon planning, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous annonce que le chapitre 7 est déjà en cours d'écriture malgré mes semaines chargées (mémère va passer son permis bientôt, et voui).**

* * *

Conrad s'était isolé avec les deux androïdes, laissant Gavin et Landru discuter dans le salon. Le sergent voulait mettre le légiste dans la confidence à propos de la requête de Bontu, espérant entendre les conseils d'un ami, tandis que Conrad souhaitait s'entretenir avec Darren et Moira, une proposition en tête.

Darren était en train d'essorer le torchon plein de bière dans l'évier. De là, il pouvait voir le quartier qui plongeait peu à peu dans la nuit. Les maisons ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des masses sombres aux fenêtres brillant comme des chandelles. Trois voisins étaient venus demander à Landru comment il allait depuis son accident, mais ils ignoraient que le médecin vivait maintenant avec deux androïdes en fuite.

Avant le retour de Landru, la cuisine avait été hantée par des odeurs de nourriture d'un autre temps, des fantômes de dîners passés, mais depuis son retour, les premières étapes d'un exorcisme avaient été pratiquées : la nourriture qui avait périmé avait été jetée pour laisser place à des aliments frais, les poêles avaient été à nouveau utilisées. Un plat de lasagnes entamé laissait planer une odeur de pâtes et de sauce tomate à chaque fois qu'une personne ouvrait le frigo.

Ici, dans cette maison, la vie reprenait ses droits. Ce qui ne serait plus le cas chez les Spencer.

« Je ne vois que la thèse du meurtre. » Commença Conrad, une fois que le filet de bière disparut dans le siphon. « Et je pense avoir une piste.

— Des groupes anti-androïdes ? » Demanda Moira.

« Je pense, mais je n'ai qu'un seul suspect en tête et j'ignore à quel point il est impliqué, cette personne a tout aussi bien participé sans le savoir à un crime, ou bien elle a tout dirigé… Pour me créer, CyberLife a réuni huit techniciens qui ont formé un groupe pendant plusieurs mois. Parmi eux, il y avait Carry Hobes. »

Darren fixait le RK900, cet unique androïde qui avait eu pour lui seul des professionnels, la fine fleur de la technologie, afin de devenir la plus grande réussite de CyberLife. Et il avait été programmé pour devenir déviant.

Quelles avaient été les intentions de CyberLife ? Quelles étaient les intentions de CyberLife ?

Darren aussi avait été créé par cette entreprise, cependant, lui n'était qu'un MC700 sur 860 000. Tous avaient été dispersés à travers le pays. Ils auraient pu être plus, mais le modèle MC800 avait pris le relai et il était devenu donc désuet.

L'infirmier avait cru, comme ses semblables, que sa déviance était une dégénérescence de ses programmes. Il avait alors longtemps philosophé sur les origines de ce problème, accusant ses conditions à l'hôpital : le rôle d'infirmier était peut-être trop humanisant, trop traumatisant pour les robots ? Les hôpitaux pouvaient-ils être des lieux de virus pour les humains et les androïdes ? Il était seulement arrivé à la conclusion suivante : il avait été affreusement seul et parfaitement défectueux.

Or, il avait appris que s'il était déviant, c'était parce qu'il appartenait à une série qui avait été conçue par Elijah Kamski. La déviance était un programme que Conrad, Moira et lui partageaient.

Darren, le MC700 #111 704 321 mis en activité le 3 avril 2037, n'était pas unique, la déviance avait été créée pour être implantée petit à petit dans le monde des humains. C'était peut-être la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait pu entendre ces dernières semaines, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« … En fouillant les recherches de Carry Hobes, j'ai trouvé le nom de Mark Spencer. Pas une fois, pas deux fois, mais plusieurs centaines de fois. Peut-être que cela ne veut rien dire, mais peut-être que c'est un indice.

— Effectivement. » Commença Moira, possédant également des connaissances en criminologie. « Les criminels développent une obsession pour les lieux de crime ou leurs victimes. Est-ce que les recherches sur Spencer datent même avant la date supposée de son décès ?

— Oui. Avant et après. »

Avant, pour analyser l'homme politique, ses expressions, son physique, ses signes distinctifs. Après, pour surveiller, vérifier, voir à quel point le secret était encore préservé.

Un flash perça la nuit à l'extérieur, suivi d'un profond grondement de tonnerre trois secondes plus tard. Le temps était sec, rendant l'orage plus menaçant encore.

« Le décès de Mark Spencer ne sera pas dévoilé dans la presse : l'affaire sera sérieuse et seul un lieutenant est au courant pour le moment. » Expliqua Moira. « Ils ne veulent pas que la colère à Detroit ralentisse l'enquête.

— Est-ce que tu sais s'ils ont déjà interrogé Debra Spencer ?

— Je ne sais pas, non… Mais ça a dû être fait. La police travaille silencieusement, en petit comité, mais ils doivent faire vite.

— Sauf que ni Gavin, ni moi ne serons au courant avant un moment… » Gavin ne devait pas risquer pas son nouveau grade dans cette histoire, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se sacrifie. « Laissons-les trouver qui a tué Mark Spencer, et nous trois, nous pourrions nous occuper de cet androïde qui le remplace. La police veut mener son enquête dans le calme pour l'instant et n'annoncera rien pour éviter la panique, mais en attendant, ce robot anéantit tous nos espoirs d'être reconnus comme vivants un jour. Cela ne dérangera personne si nous l'éloignons du monde politique.

— Nous. » Releva Darren. « Tu emploies sans arrêt le mot "nous", certain que je m'inclus aussi dans ce projet. J'étais déjà déviant avant que tu ne sois créé, Conrad. Moira et Christopher m'ont raconté ton histoire et elle est aux opposés de la mienne : tu n'as jamais vécu sous la menace, tu as été accepté par Gavin très vite. Tu penses qu'on m'aurait accordé la même indulgence si un infirmier avait compris que j'étais déviant ? Tu crois qu'on m'aurait gardé si j'étais tombé amoureux ne serait-ce que d'un autre androïde ?

— Ce n'est pas vrai, Darren. » Se défendit Conrad. « J'ai longtemps gardé ce "problème" pour moi, quand je pensais encore que c'en était un. J'ai passé des semaines à me mentir et à cacher tout ce que je pouvais, j'étais prêt à retourner à CyberLife pour leur demander de me détruire, j'ai renoncé uniquement parce que l'enquête que je menais à l'époque me tenait à cœur. Ironiquement, je me disais que je remplissais toujours mes fonctions et que ma destruction pouvait être reportée. Je m'efforçais de penser comme une machine, tout en me sentant menacé.

— Alors que tu étais protégé par ton partenaire ?!

— Gavin n'aurait jamais fait le poids face à CyberLife s'ils avaient voulu me détruire, nous l'avions toujours su. Si je suis encore vivant, c'est parce que la déviance est un programme dont nous avons hérité d'Elijah Kamski. Depuis qu'il est à nouveau le PDG, il n'attend qu'une chose : qu'une révolte comme celle de Markus recommence et qu'elle soit approuvée. »

Leurs LED étaient rouges. Conrad s'était appuyé sur la table au centre de la cuisine, face à l'infirmier, l'air furieux, tandis que Darren gardait les bras croisés.

Moira les regardait tour à tour. Elle comprenait les points de vue respectifs et avait le sentiment qu'elle devait prendre parti sans pour autant le vouloir.

Elle essaya de tempérer l'échange :

« Conrad, tu oublies une chose : tu es le RK900. Tout comme Markus était le RK200. Darren et moi faisons partie de séries produites à grande échelle, nous n'avons pas les mêmes capacités que toi.

— Markus n'était seul pendant sa révolte. » Rappela Conrad, excédé. « Il y avait un androïde de l'Eden Club, un enseignant d'université et un assistant ménager !

— Et ils ont tous disparu… Darren et moi ne connaissons pas la vie comme toi, Conrad. Landru nous garde et nous protège… Nous n'avons pas envie de sortir d'ici et d'affronter un monde encore trop austère. Le sort de Mark Spencer est une tragédie, mais nous sommes impuissants devant un tel mystère.

— Un mystère qu'on pourrait résoudre. »

Le RK900 s'était redressé. Il comprenait qu'il se heurtait à deux semblables trop timides, trop peureux même pour faire deux mètres dans le jardin devant la maison. La haute silhouette de Landru était leur rempart. Selon Conrad, leur réticence venait de leurs occupations — la première avait passé son existence dans une morgue, le second dans un hôpital —, mais lui aussi avait été le témoin de tragédies.

Mais lui avait eu la chance de connaître plus d'humains, d'accepter que le monde n'était pas qu'un vaste terrain austère. Darren et Moira, eux, n'avaient pour exemple que les docteurs Landru et Green, deux extrêmes opposées.

Ignorant ce secret, Conrad finit par lâcher :

« Et que ferez-vous quand Landru décèdera ? Que ferez-vous quand il partira pour de bon ? Vous attendrez que sa fille jette ses affaires ? Car pour elle, vous ne serez rien d'autre que les affaires de Landru ! Elle ne s'encombrera pas d'un infirmier et d'une assistante spécialisée en médecine légale. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, vous changerez enfin d'avis. »

Là-dessus, déçu, Conrad quitta la cuisine.

Il n'était pas fier d'avoir soulevé l'éventualité que Landru mourrait, pourtant, il n'avait fait qu'annoncer une simple vérité : Moira et Darren étaient des androïdes jeunes qui vivraient encore de nombreuses décennies, une distance temporelle que Landru ne suivrait pas, pénalisé par sa condition humaine.

Dans le salon, Landru fut aussi surpris que Gavin de voir Conrad surgir seul, sa LED rouge n'annonçant rien de bon…

« Gavin, je pense que nous pouvons partir. Nous avons toutes les informations.

— Conrad ? Ça va ?

— Non. »

Avait-il vraiment eu besoin de répondre ?

Étant lui-même assez colérique, Gavin connaissait les attitudes à adopter lors de ces moments : il salua alors Landru, le remercia et lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles prochainement.

À l'extérieur, l'air était si lourd qu'il en était irrespirable. Sans redouter la pluie qui menaçait, Gavin ralentit et, avant de prendre place dans la voiture, prit la main de l'androïde pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

« Tu veux m'en parler maintenant ou plus tard ? Parce qu'il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé.

— Ni Darren, ni Moira ne veut empêcher le faux Spencer de ruiner totalement nos chances d'être libres. »

Leur décision surprit Gavin : malgré le fait qu'il partageait son quotidien avec un androïde, il devait parfois se rappeler que, dotés d'un libre arbitre, les robots étaient aussi dissemblables entre eux que les humains.

Il avait été tellement sûr que Darren et Moira auraient rejoint Conrad pour faire entendre la vérité sur les déviants.

Il partagea la déception de son partenaire.

« C'est pas possible d'être une intelligence artificielle et d'être aussi con ! »

Il fila un coup de pied dans un des pneus de la voiture, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. La colère était toujours plus légère quand elle était partagée, alors, se sentant soutenu, Conrad commença à se sentir mieux.

À présent, il ressentait surtout de la tristesse face à ce constat : c'était un être humain, et non deux androïdes, qui le soutenait dans ce projet.

« Je me posais la même question.

— Un des lieutenants est certainement au courant, Conrad, on pourrait essayer de lui demander de…

— Non, Gavin. Tu viens d'être promu sergent, mais tes supérieurs restent tes supérieurs. Ne risque pas ta carrière pour une cause qui n'est pas la tienne ; c'est à Moira, à Darren et aux autres androïdes de s'en occuper. Ce sont eux qui sont concernés. »

Malheureusement, l'assistante et l'infirmier étaient les seuls déviants que Conrad connaissait.

RK900 ou pas, il ne ferait aucune différence en restant seul. Pire, il pourrait même s'exposer à un danger, car plus il y réfléchissait, plus il doutait que l'androïde secrétaire qu'il avait rencontré au restaurant avec Mark Spencer était toujours actif…

Sa LED clignota deux fois dans une teinte jaune, un signe que Gavin avait appris à reconnaître :

« Tu envoies un message à qui ?

— À la professeure Bontu. Je lui demande si je peux la voir bientôt.

— Tu as raison : qu'ils arrêtent de se cacher. La déviance a toujours été voulue, alors qu'ils vous soutiennent au lieu de vous lâcher en pleine nature. »

Les portières claquèrent et les phares éclairèrent l'allée dans un surprenant éclat blanc.

« En fait, je voudrais prévenir Bontu que je ne mènerai pas son enquête. »

Même si la voiture avait démarré, Gavin gardait les mains immobiles sur le volant, fixant Conrad avec surprise. Il était furieux que ces deux robots peureux freinent leurs projets, car autrement, le RK900 n'aurait pas abandonné.

Pourtant, il comprenait sa décision.

« Je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul, Gavin, je ne veux pas me mettre en danger.

— Et je te demanderai jamais de le faire… Mais en attendant, si tu veux qu'on aille se défouler dans un bowling ou quoi, tu me dis.

— C'est tentant, mais non, je me sens mieux. Vraiment. »

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

« Heureusement que tu es là. »

* * *

Les rives de la rivière de Detroit commençaient à être inondées ; les vagues avaient beau être petites, elles n'en étaient pas moins menaçantes. L'humidité grignotait tout, des briques des bâtiments devenues noires jusqu'aux os des personnes même confinées chez elles au sec.

Encerclée de vagues, la tour de CyberLife ressemblait à ces nouveaux phares tout en lumière, capables de transformer les flots en diamants vivants.

En ce dimanche, hésitant l'activité qui pouvait animer l'entreprise, Gavin et Conrad rendaient leur visite pour annoncer à la professeure Bontu que la mission ne pourrait pas être menée. Même s'il avait insisté pour l'accompagner, Gavin avait hâte de rentrer. La méfiance qu'il avait nourri à l'égard de Bontu s'apaisait de jour en jour, mais la neurologue n'était pas une personne seule : elle était prise dans le canevas d'une entreprise où les secrets semblaient pousser comme de la mauvaise herbe. De qui devait-il se méfier, maintenant ? Des androïdes ? Des chercheurs ? Des visiteurs peut-être sous couverture ? Des caméras, véritables yeux de Kamski ?

Quand Conrad était dans la tour, personne ne le regardait de façon insidieuse, mais qu'arrivera-t-il le jour où la déviance du RK900 sera relatée dans les médias par un témoin ?

Même une fois dans le bureau, Gavin maintenait ses bras croisés, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le récit que Conrad confiait à la neurologue. Le RK900 avait choisi de laisser Bontu en dehors de la confidence concernant Spencer, craignant peut-être que des micros indiscrets n'enregistrent leur conversation. Le sergent ne pouvait qu'approuver cette prudence.

Si elle ressentait de la déception, Adanna cachait bien son sentiment. Pendant un instant, Gavin espéra même qu'elle se montrerait compréhensive avec le RK900 : Conrad ne risquerait pas sa vie pour cette histoire qui concernait le panier de crabes qu'était CyberLife. L'androïde unique avait tendance à être se montrer parfois un peu prétentieux, mais il restait réfléchi et savait prendre les bonnes décisions.

« Je comprends ton sentiment, Conrad. Spencer était une porte de secours pour les androïdes, mais sa trahison l'a définitivement fermée. » Le sergent et l'androïde évitèrent de se regarder. « Mais Spencer est un cas à part, je sais que plusieurs de mes collègues seront prêts à te soutenir quand…

— Alors pourquoi vous ne leur avez rien demandé ? » Coupa Gavin. « Où sont vos collègues ? »

Il y avait des jours — et ils n'étaient pas rares — où il avait le sentiment d'être le seul humain à vraiment se soucier du sort de Conrad. Comment réagirait Adanna Bontu si le RK900 était détruit ? Après un épisode de chagrin, elle aurait l'occasion de réunir tous les documents qui avaient servi à sa création et créerait un nouveau RK900.

Gavin perdrait un ami, un amour.

« Puisque Conrad a tout le soutien de certains collègues, alors je répète ma question : où sont-ils ? Où est Kamski, lui qui a l'air de savoir tout ce qui se passe et de tout contrôler ! »

Conrad fit un geste de la main pour lui demander de se calmer.

« Sergent Reed, j'aimerais simplement comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Conrad avait réfléchi à la question, puis, quelques jours après, il ne souhaite plus mener l'enquête. Alors je vous le demande à tous les deux : que s'est-il passé ? Quelle menace est apparue ?

— Il est préférable que vous ne le sachiez pas. » L'avertit Conrad, la main à présent sur le genou de Gavin, peut-être pour le dissuader de se lever. « Je ne suis sûr de rien, je n'ai aucune preuve, uniquement des théories…

— Des théories carrément plausibles !

— Gavin. » Vexé, le sergent haussa les épaules. Il se mit à marmonner, mais au moins, Conrad pouvait poursuivre. « Je n'ai aucune piste sérieuse, mais le peu que j'aie n'annonce rien de bon pour les androïdes. Seul, je n'y arriverai pas. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien savoir de plus, Adanna Bontu hocha simplement la tête.

Son regard croisa la date affichée dans le coin de son écran. 1er avril 2040. Une date qui lui rappelait son catéchisme, les printemps de son enfance dans un jardin vert et éclatant, le goût du chocolat.

C'était le dimanche de Pâques, un jour attendu par les gourmands de tous les âges, bien que cette année, la tradition des œufs en chocolat ou en sucre se ferait à l'intérieur et non pas sous la pluie.

Mais cette date marquait aussi un autre événement, un événement religieux.

La neurologue croisa ses mains, inspirant profondément. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle acceptait la colère de Gavin, l'excusant sans pour autant tenter d'y remédier, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle partageait les idées d'Elijah Kamski sur l'indépendance des androïdes, sans avoir jamais déclaré que leurs créations étaient libres, ces mêmes créations qui avaient toujours été au service des humains.

Qu'est-ce qu'était un AX400 sinon une baby-sitter avec du sang bleu ? Qu'était un PJ500 sinon un enseignant avec pour cerveau un réseau informatique ? Qu'était un WR400 sinon un outil de plaisir à forme humaine ?

Seuls le RK200 et le RK900 pouvaient affirmer avoir été créés pour illustrer l'autonomie de l'intelligence artificielle ; les autres avaient toujours été piégés dans leur but premier.

Il était temps que cela change, et la date, qui n'était pas anodine, aida la professeure à se décider.

« Je ne peux pas te blâmer, Conrad. Nous avons très mal dirigé les choses à CyberLife, j'ai très mal anticipé cette demande. Ton refus vient du fait que tu es seul, car même le sergent Reed ne peut pas te soutenir dans cette enquête, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Gavin aurait aimé protester, mais Conrad resserra l'emprise de sa main sur son genou, lui imposant le silence.

« C'est exact.

— Penses-tu revenir sur ta décision si d'autres personnes se joignent à toi ?

— Cela dépendrait du nombre. De leur identité.

— Les quatre leaders de la première révolution. »

Adanna Bontu n'avait pas dit « la révolution qui a échoué », mais bien la « première », traduisant une intention plutôt claire : elle pourrait n'être que le début d'une série.

« Attendez. » Gavin s'était redressé. « Ces quatre androïdes sont toujours vivants ?

— Ils n'ont jamais été détruits et sont en veille depuis novembre 2038. Bien sûr, peu de personnes, même au sein de l'entreprise, sont au courant, mais Kamski a réussi à les récupérer et les a installés dans un atelier lorsqu'il a repris son poste de directeur. »

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur et, sur l'écran d'ordinateur à double face, partagea le profil des quatre androïdes que CyberLife gardait en hibernation informatique. Markus, North, Josh et Simon, les quatre déviants qui avaient essayé d'accomplir l'inimaginable. Si la majorité de la population avait préféré rester aveugle, une petite partie avait ouvert les yeux grâce à ces quatre briseurs de chaînes.

« L'élimination de Markus et des autres avait été un choc pour certains êtres humains, » rappela Adanna Bontu, « des associations se sont montées suite à leur échec, car ils avaient l'opinion publique de leur côté. Je pense que leur retour apporterait l'espoir. Quatre résurrections devraient être suffisantes pour ranimer la foi. » Ajouta la créatrice avec un sourire.

« CyberLife serait d'accord ?

— Sergent Reed, ni Conrad, ni moi ne pouvons vous demander de sacrifier votre badge pour aider à amener ce changement, mais de mon côté, j'ai pris la décision de faire avancer le projet qui dort depuis trop longtemps dans notre entreprise. Je ne fais aucun sacrifice ; j'assume simplement ce qu'Elijah Kamski suggère trop légèrement.

— Si vous les réactivez ce soir, il ne faut qu'aucune caméra ne les filme, même à l'extérieur. Markus serait vite reconnu et nous ne sommes pas préparés pour une émeute… » Fit remarquer Conrad, séduit par l'idée d'être rejoint par les leaders, mais prudent. Après un silence, il se tourna vers son partenaire. « Gavin, quatre androïdes ne prennent pas autant de place que quatre hum…

— Attends, attends, tu veux les planquer à l'appart' ?! »

Gavin était plus surpris qu'en colère, mais Conrad avait envisagé cette réaction et il avait déjà des arguments :

« Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton badge, Gavin, et héberger les déviants qui ont mené la première révolution t'oblige à participer, mais je ne vois pas d'autre alternative… Nous ne pouvons pas mettre un plan en place sans eux, et ils ne pourront pas rester à CyberLife.

— Ils ne risqueraient rien, mais ils ne pourraient rien faire. » Confirma la neurologue, attendant également l'accord de Gavin.

« Nous trouverons des solutions, » continua Conrad, « et cela ne serait que l'affaire de quelques jours… »

À l'époque, Gavin avait entendu les rumeurs sur ce navire, Jericho, qui avait été abandonné et était devenu un refuge pour les déviants, mais il y avait eu d'autres points, comme des parcs où plus rien ne poussait, des caves infestées d'humidité, une station de métro inerte… Les déviants avaient été des fantômes, hantant des lieux morts avec leur espoir de vivre.

Cette idée n'avait pas paru horrible à Gavin au moment des faits, mais aujourd'hui, amoureux d'un androïde, il voyait les choses autrement. Il ne trouvait pas d'alternative sûre pour la survie de Markus, Josh, North et Simon, et tout indiquait que leur soutien serait le seul que Conrad recevrait, en tout cas, dans un premier temps ; une révolte plus discrète serait peut-être menée, plus patiente et plus progressive, à l'abri de la violence.

« Ces androïdes n'ont jamais été violents, sergent Reed. North est peut-être la plus impulsive, mais elle a toujours écouté ses compagnons et ne blesserait jamais personne, sauf en cas de nécessité. »

Adanna Bontu préférait être honnête et avertir le seul humain dans ce groupe de robots, toutefois, Gavin se moquait bien des profils des anciens leaders ; c'était l'avenir de Conrad — ce qui impliquait leur avenir également — qui l'aida à se décider.

« Je te fais confiance, Conrad. »

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et le rapprocha pour lui déposer sur son front un baiser protecteur.

« Ils pourront rester chez nous, mais je veux votre soutien aussi. » Compléta Gavin en se tournant à nouveau vers la neurologue. « Si Conrad ou les autres androïdes sont dénoncés comme déviants, il est hors de question que CyberLife reste à nouveau silencieux. Cette fois, vous reconnaîtrez que vous avez gardé ces déviants sous protection et qu'en plus, la déviance était un programme qui a toujours été prévu.

— Je ferai tout pour soutenir le projet, Conrad et vous avez ma parole. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et invita l'androïde et le sergent à la suivre.

La surprise, mais aussi l'excitation, rendait Conrad presque hésitant ; il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir rencontrer ces déviants, les quatre fondateurs assassinés d'une nouvelle ère. Sa mémoire avait des éléments des médias, tel que le discours de Markus, sa détermination et son calme qui inspiraient le respect, ou encore les marches organisées, North toujours au premier rang, le profil fier, suivie de Josh et Simon, les traits plus doux mais tout aussi volontaires.

Markus était un RK200, un androïde unique, au même titre que Conrad, et il avait eu la chance de trouver en ces trois androïdes de série des alliés motivés. Ces robots s'étaient faits uniques dans leur combat. Avec courage, ils avaient porté à bout de bras un projet exceptionnel.

Jusqu'à ce que le RK800, embusqué, tire sur le leader.

Détruit, le RK200, abattu comme un ennemi public.

Sa chute avait ouvert la voie au FBI qui avait réservé le même sort à Josh, North et Simon.

« Vous les avez entièrement reconstitués, alors ? » Demanda Conrad tandis que l'ascenseur filait vers les sous-sols. Sous-sols où le RK900 avait été testé par l'intermédiaire de Chloe.

« Oui. Leur mémoire a été préservée et toutes leurs blessures ont été réparées. Cependant, nous ne les avons jamais réveillés… »

La neurologue leur expliqua que leurs composants avaient été analysés pour évaluer la déviance, admirant comment ce programme s'était développé différemment pour chaque robot. Elle avait fait rêver, avait fait apparaître des projets et des désirs, avait incité au combat, menant vers un même but : la liberté.

Elle confia aussi un fait curieux à Conrad et Gavin : même dans une sorte de coma, les pensées continuaient à se former, et les déviants s'appelaient tous, s'inquiétant les uns pour les autres.

« Nous devrons les réveiller un par un pour faire les choses en douceur. Bien sûr, North devra être la dernière : c'est celle qui a le caractère le plus impulsif et elle aura besoin d'un visage familier pour rester confiante. »

Conrad jeta un regard avec un sourire discret à Gavin. Du peu qu'il savait du WR400, l'androïde supposait que, grâce à sa personnalité très similaire à celle du sergent, le courant avait de fortes chances de passer entre eux. Qui se rassemble s'assemble, après tout.

« Vous avez vraiment l'air certaine qu'ils refuseront pas d'aider Conrad, » fit remarquer Gavin, « pourquoi ?

— Ces androïdes ont été tués par un semblable conçu par CyberLife dans ce but, c'est vrai, mais le projet du RK800 venait du directeur précédé et a été totalement abandonné. Kamski, malgré mon initiative, ne changera pas d'avis sur la question de la liberté des androïdes.

— Vous en êtes certaine ?

— Même s'il changeait d'avis, ce serait de toute façon trop tard. » Trancha Bontu en redressant le menton.

Dans le corridor blanc, digne d'un hôpital, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte anonyme. Rien n'indiquait que l'atelier au-delà était celui des quatre robots révolutionnaires. En chemin, Gavin avait remarqué les caméras, les androïdes qui circulaient — véritables machines d'espionnage quand c'était leur but —, mais rien n'entrava Adanna Bontu. À croire que si elle autorisait une action, seul Elijah Kamski pourrait s'y opposer.

La neurologue pressa sa main contre un écran tactile où une ligne blanche passa de bas en haut, signalant l'avancement du scan. La technologie de CyberLife était à la pointe et d'une rapidité légendaire, mais ce processus dura plusieurs secondes, prouvant la recherche détaillée menée par l'ordinateur.

L'atelier était d'une propreté impeccable, retirant jusqu'au moindre sens esthétique, ne laissant qu'un vide : rien n'était déployé pour signaler la présence de ceux qui auraient dû être détruits. Quatre sacs en plastique, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des sacs mortuaires blancs, s'alignaient sur des tables en acier. Des fils étaient plantés dans les sacs longilignes, les rattachant à des machines, formant une jungle de lianes bleues, rouges, jaunes.

La neurologue ouvrit un premier sac, laissant entrevoir le visage d'un homme noir. L'absence d'expression donnait l'illusion d'un sommeil profond. Conrad savait pourtant que même éveillé, cet androïde avait les traits aussi doux que ceux d'un sage.

« Réveiller Josh en premier est sûrement le choix le plus prudent, » expliqua Bontu, « en retraçant leurs souvenirs, nous avons remarqué qu'à chaque fois que les programmes de ces androïdes surchauffaient, Josh faisait l'effet d'un glaçon, capable de freiner les colères ou les peurs. Il était toujours présent auprès de North, car il était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser. »

Conrad jeta un regard aux autres sacs, mais il partageait l'avis de la professeure : réveiller Josh le premier était le plus sage.

Adanna Bontu baissa un peu plus la fermeture éclair et prit le bras de Josh, invitant le RK900 à plaquer sa paume contre l'avant-bras ; il pourrait établir une connexion avant même que le PJ500 soit remis en activité, mais au lieu de ça, Conrad lui serra la main avec force.

Une crainte passa brièvement : son visage était le même que celui du RK800, ce visage familier qui pesait lourd. Les quatre androïdes pourraient pendre peur…

Gavin s'approcha également, regardant Josh avec curiosité. Sa présence rappela à Conrad que son visage était à présent le sien et non plus celui de l'ennemi. S'il avait réussi à convaincre Gavin, il pourrait prouver aux autres androïdes qu'il n'avait rien d'autre en commun avec le RK800.

Bontu ouvrit les trois sacs restants, laissant ses deux complices voir que les autres androïdes étaient bien présents. Simon, si pâle, semblait figé dans du givre. S'il avait des airs d'elfe, North, elle, avait une allure de reine militaire, la bouche stricte.

Et enfin, Markus. Conrad se pencha avec une émotion étrange. Les blessures avaient disparu : la peau était intacte, seulement marquée par des cicatrices volontaires pour renforcer le réalisme de son apparence. C'était à croire qu'aucune balle n'avait jamais traversé une de ces paupières lisses.

Gavin avait remarqué le trouble de son partenaire, et, après avoir posé une main sur son épaule, demanda :

« Tu te sens prêt ?

— Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, mon anxiété reste la même.

— Alors on se lance. »

Et il lui donna une tape dans le dos, cachant mal sa propre nervosité.

« Conrad, si la rencontre se passe mal, je pourrais toujours les remettre en veille. »

L'androïde remercia la neurologue d'un signe de tête, puis, ne supportant plus cette attente, lui demanda de réactiver le premier déviant.

Bontu lança alors le processus, programmant les réveils dans un ordre précis et avec assez de temps pour que Conrad et Josh rassurent les derniers endormis. Les doigts du RK900 perçurent un courant chaud et d'une vivacité impressionnante. C'était ce qu'un être humain ressentait quand il rencontrait un semblable au « regard intelligent », captivé par un esprit pointu.

Conrad resserra ses doigts, surpris de toucher un autre esprit, un esprit qui avait mué à travers tant d'expériences. Les paupières de Josh s'étaient soulevées dans un mouvement brusque, tout comme sa bouche, prête à formuler une question, mais paralysée par la stupeur.

Il savait que c'était Pâques. 1er avril 2040. Il avait cru mourir, pourtant, voilà que ses programmes fonctionnaient à nouveau. Mais avaient-ils vraiment cessé ? Josh se souvenait alors des murmures échangés avec Simon, North et Markus. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

Ses pupilles d'ombres tentèrent de visualiser un ensemble : un plafond blanc, une odeur d'électricité, la sensation du plastique souple qui était son seul vêtement, la présence des prises plantées comme des seringues, trois personnes penchées sur lui. L'un d'eux avait un visage que Josh avait enregistré dans sa mémoire, mais son souvenir fut contredit par une voix qui s'infiltrait dans ses circuits.

Cet androïde était un RK900, un modèle qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il se nommait Conrad, était déviant et avait besoin de son aide.

« Josh ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Cette voix-là résonnait à l'extérieur de ses programmes ; elle provenait de la femme noire. Ses traits masculins ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir une aura maternelle. D'une voix posée, elle lui présenta Conrad et le sergent Gavin Reed, et plus important encore, elle lui proposa de refonder Jericho.

C'était une décision que Josh ne pouvait pas prendre seul, même avec des personnes qui assuraient être des alliés.

« Où sont Markus, Simon et North ?

— Nous allons les réveiller, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. » Adanna Bontu désigna Conrad avec un signe de tête. « Conrad est le modèle qui a été créé après Connor, celui qui vous a éliminés, et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir convaincre les autres qu'il est de votre côté. »

Josh commença à s'asseoir. Le sac en plastique glissa sur ses épaules, le contraignant dans ses mouvements.

Il aurait pu douter du RK900, pourtant, il ne se laissa pas influencer par ce visage. En novembre 2038, Josh avait ressenti de la compassion pour la machine Connor, avant de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre Jericho, privé du libre arbitre. Or, Conrad avait une manière de tenir sa main qui trahissait une vive émotion. Lui aussi était déviant, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Les programmes des quatre anciens leaders étaient reliés par des câbles, leur permettant des transferts de pensées. Ils ne communiquaient pas à proprement parler, mais des murmures se formaient dans leurs circuits, des messages rêvés…

À présent actif, Josh pourrait parler aux autres avec plus de clarté, leur annoncer leur prochain réveil, les rassurer.

« Ils vont avoir besoin de toutes les informations possibles. Nous pensions avoir été éliminés.

— Vous avez été sauvés de justesse. Depuis presque deux ans, nous vous avons entièrement réparés et nous ignorons quand nous pourrons vous réveiller. Quelque chose se prépare, mais Conrad pourra vous en dire plus. »

Maintenant rassurée par ce début prometteur, Adanna Bontu pouvait s'absenter pour aller leur chercher des vêtements à l'étage ; les vêtements troués et tachés de thirium avaient été détruits depuis longtemps, mais elle trouverait des uniformes qui feraient l'affaire.

La main sur la porte, elle prévint le groupe :

« Prenez votre temps, à cette heure et pour un dimanche, il y a peu de risque que vous soyez surpris, mais je fermerai derrière moi par précaution. »

Une sécurité qui inquiéta Gavin, mais il adressa un regard à Conrad ; même s'il s'agissait d'un piège — il était peut-être le seul à être paranoïaque en fin de compte —, il était en présence de cinq androïdes qui seraient bien capables de déverrouiller la porte en cas de nécessité.

Une fois seuls, tout en laissant à Josh le soin d'avertir les autres androïdes encore endormis, Conrad proposa la suite du plan à Gavin :

« Le plus prudent sera de les amener un à un à la voiture. Ce sera long, mais plus discret que d'y aller tous ensemble.

— Il y a toi, moi et quatre androïdes à caser, Conrad, garde en tête que ma bagnole n'est pas un camion.

— Je sais… ce sera la planque la plus ridicule de l'histoire, mais le but est que personne ne soit au courant, alors ça te motivera à être vigilant. »

Gavin retint un rire et poussa l'androïde d'une légère pression contre son épaule, heureux de se sentir plus confiant. Au moins, Conrad ne se reposait pas uniquement sur Bontu et pensait déjà à la suite des événements.

Josh, qui les avait observés, ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

— En tant que RK900, je remplaçais le RK800 au commissariat. Mon prédécesseur a laissé un très mauvais souvenir aux policiers et la lieutenante à qui j'étais assignée n'a pas voulu de moi.

— Elle a pris un congé maladie pour te fuir. » Ricana Gavin, se souvenant encore de la colère du capitaine Fowler.

« Même si Gavin n'était que détective à l'époque, il s'est proposé comme partenaire, et… malgré les débuts difficiles, et bien, les choses se sont plutôt bien passées entre nous. »

Josh les regardait tour à tour, partageant ces détails aux autres androïdes. Plus ils en sauraient sur ce duo étrange, mieux ce serait. Surtout North : à partir du moment où un humain était présent, il était essentiel que le WR400 le connaisse pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop méfiante.

« Je ne suis pas comme le RK800. » Insista Conrad ; il n'appelait jamais son prédécesseur par le prénom qui lui avait été attribué, soulignant le statut de machine.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as son visage ? Markus est un RK200, mais son visage est unique…

— C'est une décision de Kamski.

— Il est vraiment redevenu le directeur de CyberLife alors ?

— Oui. Et il a reconnu avoir programmé une chance de déviance chez chaque androïde conçu pendant ses années à CyberLife. »

Josh reconstruisait les éléments : connecté à des réseaux, il passa en revue tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur échec.

« Si Kamski avait dévoilé ce détail au moment de notre révolution, nous n'aurions jamais été éliminés… »

La voix, plutôt douce, s'était élevée d'un autre sac ; Simon venait de se redresser également. Les fils à la base du cou essayaient de le retenir contre la table.

« Il aurait dû l'avouer, » approuva Conrad, « mais Elijah Kamski avait quitté l'entreprise CyberLife à ce moment-là et il avait perdu tout pouvoir. Il n'était pas totalement en retrait non plus : sans lui, vous auriez sûrement été détruits pour de bon. »

Un bruissement de plastique signala que North s'était assise à son tour. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot ; ses cheveux s'écroulaient en mèches épaisses autour d'elle, assombrissant son visage par la même occasion. Ses prunelles d'incendie avaient toujours su traduire ses émotions trop vives.

« North… »

Josh lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, et s'il ne réussit pas à contaminer son amie, au moins ses traits s'étaient adoucis.

« Est-ce que vous… Êtes-vous prêts à recommencer ?

— Nous avions un but. » Murmura North. « J'ai toujours pensé que, même après notre mort, des androïdes se battraient pour leurs droits. C'était logique. J'avais averti Connor.

— Nous n'avions pas perdu la guerre, nous avions seulement perdu une bataille. » Récita Simon, regardant tour à tour ceux qui lui avaient manqué.

Gavin en fit de même, et resta stupéfait quand il remarqua que Markus, réveillé également, le fixait. Il était déstabilisé par les couleurs différentes de ses yeux, bien sûr, mais également par l'intérêt qu'il y lisait. Le regard de Markus lui inspirait confiance.

« Je n'osais pas espérer que les humains aient été touchés par notre message.

— … J'ai mis un peu de temps avant d'être convaincu. »

Conrad dissimula un rictus en détournant son visage.

« Vous êtes sergent, vous connaissiez Connor ? »

Malgré le calme de l'androïde, Gavin, vibrant de colère, confirma :

« Oui. Connor a conduit un de nos meilleurs lieutenants à se suicider. Pas un seul policier dans tout Detroit garde un bon souvenir de lui. C'est vrai que j'étais pas de votre côté il y a deux ans, mais j'ai jamais approuvé pour autant ce que Connor avait fait. Pas mal de choses ont changé depuis. » North fronça les sourcils, le surveillant avec attention. « Je suis sergent, alors c'est impossible que j'approuve ou lance un mouvement de révolte, mais Conrad a besoin d'aide, donc je resterai pas les bras croisés.

— Il n'y a pas que Gavin, » assura Conrad, s'adressant à North en particulier, « la production d'androïdes a énormément ralenti depuis novembre 2038, et de plus en plus de foyers se passent d'un assistant robotique. Certains par crainte d'avoir une machine déviante, d'autres parce qu'ils trouvent le manque de considération pour nos semblables injuste. J'ai rencontré plusieurs humains qui soutiennent notre cause, mais ils ne peuvent pas parler pour nous.

— Et as-tu rencontré d'autres déviants ? » Demanda Simon. « Si c'est un programme que Kamski laisse intentionnellement, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup plus que ce que nous imaginions.

— Nous devons êtes nombreux, oui, mais je n'en ai rencontré que deux… Et ils ne se sentent pas de taille à me rejoindre. »

La LED de North devint rouge. Jericho aussi avait eu affaire à des androïdes réticents à l'époque, et cela lui inspirait toujours la même colère.

« Votre combat avait permis aux politiciens de mieux revoir notre situation, Mark Spencer était le plus fiable pour proposer des lois pour nous protéger. Il a malheureusement changé de discours en début d'année et son parti est devenu hostile : être déviant peut être aussi dangereux qu'autrefois. Quand j'ai expliqué à la professeure Bontu que je ne pouvais plus mener seul ce projet, elle a pris la décision de faire appel à vous…. » Et puisque les androïdes comprenaient que la situation était bien plus complexe, Conrad ajouta : « je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer ici, il y a des détails qu'Adanna Bontu ignore elle-même, et je ne pourrais vous les partager qu'une fois chez Gavin. »

Ce ne serait que là qu'il leur révèlerait le meurtre de Mark Spencer.

Le retour de la neurologue fut un grand soulagement pour le sergent ; même s'il apprenait à lui faire confiance, l'idée d'être surpris par des vigils dans cet atelier lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« La rencontre s'est bien passée ? »

Le RK900 confirma.

« Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, professeure. »

* * *

Les fenêtres étaient des hublots rectangulaires qui donnaient sur une tempête d'eau. Les jardins devenaient invisibles dans la nuit humide, pourtant, Landru était sûr de pouvoir entendre chaque feuille se plaindre, brutalisée par la violence de la pluie.

Il reposa sa tasse et son livre sur la petite table. Seule la musique continuait de jouer ; elle ne le dérangeait pas dans ses réflexions.

À l'étage se trouvait Darren, la plupart du temps ruminant sur quelque chose que Landru n'arrivait pas à lui arracher. Toutes ses questions s'étaient heurtées au silence, alors le médecin avait cessé de l'interroger. Darren était un androïde libre, ce qui incluait qu'il avait le droit d'être secret et renfermé.

Moira faisait preuve de la même réserve, mais leur relation bien plus ancienne permettrait à Landru d'être plus persévérant.

Par respect, le légiste n'avait pas demandé la raison de la dispute à Gavin, alors que lui était au courant, mais Landru avait au moins eu la confirmation que leur amitié n'en serait pas affectée.

Landru comprenait qu'à partir du moment où un être vivant avait un caractère, des goûts, des opinions, les désaccords étaient inévitables dans un groupe. Peut-être pourrait-il comprendre le litige qui avait éclaté entre ces intelligences et qu'il pourrait tenter d'apporter un peu de raison ?

Face à lui, Moira était assise dans un large fauteuil en osier, entourée par l'odeur boisée et le confort des coussins. Un cocon qu'elle appréciait, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle se demandait si elle méritait cette place.

« Combien de temps cela va durer ? » Soupira Landru.

Moira écarquilla ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui dure ?

— Cette météo ! C'est le printemps le plus triste que nous ayons eu depuis dix ans. » Ses ongles grattèrent sa barbe, la secouant, provoquant des sensations dans son visage encore trop souvent engourdi. « Tout est morne, Moira. Je ne me plains vraiment pas d'être en arrêt avec ce temps ne donne pas envie de sortir.

— C'est vrai… »

Croisant ses mains sur son ventre, Landru demanda de but en blanc :

« Au fait, à propos de quoi vous êtes-vous disputés, Conrad, Darren et toi ? Je ne pensais pas que le décès de Spencer jetterait un tel froid entre vous… »

Il remarqua que Moira s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Conrad veut mener l'enquête, mais cela implique de découvrir qui est ce nouveau Spencer et qui l'a créé. Peu importe leur identité, ils ne sont pas nos amis, encore moins des alliés.

— Darren et toi n'avez pas voulu vous impliquer, donc. »

Un peu honteuse, Moira se contenta de confirmer d'un signe de tête. Landru fronça les sourcils, le regard baissé vers la tasse à moitié vide pendant plusieurs instants.

Pour briser le silence, Moira avoua :

« Je sais que c'est lâche de notre part…

— Oh, je ne jugeais pas, Moira. Tu sais que je réfléchis toujours trop et que je rumine pendant des heures au risque que mes silences plombent l'ambiance. » Il vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, tapotant son genou en essayant d'offrir son sourire le plus sincère. « Je ne te jugerai pas, Moira. Ni Darren, ni toi. Je n'ai jamais eu à mener un tel combat et j'ignore quelle décision je prendrais. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : dans ces moments, il n'y a ni lâcheté, ni bravoure, juste des réactions différentes et personnelles. C'est qui tu es.

— Et si je n'approuve pas mes propres réactions ? Si je n'approuve pas qui je suis ?

— Ah, là… soit tu développes un trouble de personnalités multiples, soit tu apprends à t'accepter. »

Sa tentative d'humour interrompit les clignotements orange, permettant à la LED de redevenir bleue.

Beaucoup trop de questions assombrissaient les programmes de sa fille adoptive, mais il n'avait pas besoin de réponses pour ce soir-même : Landru voulait juste être sûr que Moira comprenait que si elle avait besoin de parler, il serait présent pour l'écouter.

Rassurée par cette présence paternelle, elle songea soudain à lui parler de ce que Darren et elle avaient découvert à la morgue.

« Je pense que c'est ce monde que je dois accepter…

— Ah, je connais ce sentiment. Sache que ça aussi, c'est un combat que tu mèneras jusqu'à ton dernier soupi… non, ta dernière mise-à-jour ? Comment décrire les derniers instants d'un androïde ? »

Cette fois, surtout pour lui faire plaisir, elle lui offrit un sourire amusé.

« Je veux dire… Darren et moi avons vu quelque chose à la morgue qui nous a fait douter de notre désir d'être libres. »

Landru sentit que Moira était prête à lui confier ce qui pesait tant. Il retrouva donc son sérieux et attendit la suite.

« Landru… Le docteur Green est une personne horrible. »

* * *

North regardait l'appartement avec un grand intérêt. Contrairement à Markus et Simon, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez un être humain. Même Josh, le soir de sa fuite, avait été hébergé chez une professeure de philosophie du nom de Riley Webb.

L'absence de néons tapageurs et des draps de soie dans la chambre de Gavin aurait presque pu la faire rire. Tout l'appartement était relativement sobre, adéquat à l'odeur de cèdre que laissait le parfum du sergent. La présence du chat ajoutait une présence discrète et tranquille : son ventre de roi bien gras attirait les mains pour les caresses et ses ronronnements résonnaient comme une vieille machine.

Gavin était resté avec eux, et par respect pour celui qui les abritait, les cinq androïdes ne communiquaient pas par leurs réseaux ; ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon, aussi étroit soit-il pour un groupe, pour discuter.

De façon surprenante, seule la conversation lui faisait comprendre qu'il était le seul être humain dans ce groupe ; North ne le fixait plus avec insistance et aucun autre robot ne le regardait comme une bête de foire. Cette situation donnait un étrange aperçu d'un futur que les androïdes, à ce moment-là, s'efforçaient de mettre en œuvre.

Gnocchi non plus ne faisait pas de différence, mais sa place restait auprès de ses maîtres, respectant des habitudes bien ancrées.

Loin de CyberLife, Conrad avait pu raconter ce qui était devenu un mystère. Il avait commencé par la découverte d'avoir été programmé déviant, puis sa rencontre avec Mark Spencer suite aux encouragements de Bontu, la trahison de l'homme politique peu de temps après, l'enquête qu'il devait mener sur les anciens employés de CyberLife, les doutes sur Carry Hobes… et enfin, les révélations faites par Moira.

« La théorie que Spencer ait été remplacé par un autre androïde est la plus logique, un androïde aussi "mécanique" de Connor, » confirma Markus, « mais nous pouvons quand même le trouver, le contacter.

— C'est là le problème : après le discours de Spencer, j'ai essayé de le contacter via un androïde qu'il avait pour secrétaire, mais sans y parvenir… Je pense qu'il a été détruit. J'ai tenté d'établir d'autres connexions, mais impossible : c'était comme si Mark Spencer avait renvoyé tous les androïdes et que son parti ne comptait plus que des humains.

— Cela n'annule pas ta théorie pour autant, » avança Simon, « il pourrait être en hors connexion : ses créateurs programmeraient tout en avance, que ce soit hebdomadaire ou quotidien. De cette façon, Spencer n'aurait pas besoin de connexion.

— Cela voudrait dire que même ses propres créateurs ne peuvent pas communiquer avec lui. »

Ils ne comptèrent pas plus sur l'option d'une géolocalisation. Le meilleur moyen pour intercepter cette machine politique serait archaïque : surveiller les prochaines apparitions, les meetings prévus, les réunions… Les réseaux sociaux seraient une première aide.

Conrad songea soudain à un recours de confiance :

« Je connais une adolescente qui est entré par effraction dans l'appartement de Spencer. » Les quatre androïdes le fixèrent avec surprise, essayant de comprendre cette anecdote, et face à leur air, Conrad se sentit obliger de leur résumer rapidement l'histoire, avant d'en arriver au point essentiel : « Monica et ses amis connaissent l'appartement, peut-être que…

— Nous pourrions le visiter nous aussi, comme les Chats Noirs ! » Compléta North avec un sourire franc, visiblement séduite par l'idée.

Josh eut soudain un air désolé pour Gavin, mais le sergent leva les mains :

« Je ne suis pas en service, vous faîtes ce qui vous chante. »

Gavin avait pleinement confiance en Conrad et savait que jamais l'androïde n'aurait approuvé une décision qui aurait mis des vies humaines en danger, alors sa conscience ne lui posait aucun problème. Une pensée rassurante lui vint à l'esprit : s'il ne souhaitait pas être acclamé en héros, viendrait peut-être un jour où sa décision d'avoir permis aux androïdes de se réunir ne serait pas condamnée.

« Il y a peut-être un indice sur ses créateurs, une preuve, quelque chose…

— Et sa femme ? » Rappela Simon.

« Elle refusait de parler après sa tentative de suicide, mais on dirait qu'elle sait déjà qu'elle est veuve depuis plusieurs semaines… En faisant pression, en insistant, peut-être qu'elle parlera. »

Dans tous les cas, à cinq, ils pourraient suivre plusieurs pistes en même temps.

Ils essaieraient de rencontrer ce nouveau Mark Spencer, de l'interroger sur son créateur, de gré ou de force ; ils pourraient aussi fouiller l'appartement et trouver des indices sur l'identité des opposants ; avec assez d'éléments, faire parler Debrah Spencer pourrait être plus facile ! Peut-être que dans ce puzzle, ils trouveraient le rôle tenu par Carry Hobes, si elle avait bien un lien avec cette affaire.

Lorsque minuit approcha, Gavin se leva et fut surpris d'être imité par Conrad ; les autres androïdes, ignorant leur relation exacte, furent également étonnés.

« Nous pourrons continuer demain matin. À l'aube, je demanderai à Monica de dresser avec les autres Chats Noirs un plan précis de l'appartement des Spencer. Même quand je serai au poste, nous pourrons communiquer. »

Conrad ne pouvait pas manquer un jour au commissariat : son absence sera remarquée, pire, elle serait perçue comme un signe de déviance grave.

Avant de s'isoler, Gavin mit en garde ses invités :

« Vous nous laissez la nuit, ok ? Pas de connexion avec Conrad. »

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience obéissant à une habitude, il prit la main de Conrad et leur lien s'imposa alors comme une évidence. Les avis se trouvèrent partagés. North était la plus réticente à accepter une relation aussi hybride, tandis que Josh, de son côté, souriait, heureux de voir la preuve que la cohabitation humains et androïdes était possible.

Pour rassurer celle qui avait encore si peu confiance en l'espèce humaine, Josh toucha le poignet de North avec délicatesse. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, il était le seul à être capable d'apaiser les fureurs de sa partenaire.

Markus dissimula un sourire et promit au sergent qu'ils leur laissaient leur intimité.

La porte de la chambre, dans le couloir exigu, donnait vers un abri que Gavin avait hâte de rejoindre. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants, et alors que ce n'était plus le calme avant la tempête, l'orage, même déjà puissant, semblait encore pouvoir se déchaîner.

Il sentit les bras de Conrad s'enrouler autour de son torse quand il retira son pull. Un geste habituel et qui lui apportait encore le même plaisir.

« Merci, Gavin. Pour tout ce que tu fais. Merci. »

Gavin retira sa ceinture et se débarrassa par la même occasion de son badge qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

Il appuya sa nuque contre l'épaule de l'androïde. Il en oubliait le groupe qui occupait le salon pour la nuit.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je dise au commissariat demain que tu as eu un bug et que j'ai été obligé de t'emmener à CyberLife ?

— Les collègues pourraient se poser des questions…

— Pas si c'est moi qui leur dis. Si je suis pas inquiet, ils comprendront que t'as juste un petit problème technique. »

Conrad semblait considérer la proposition, resserrant son étreinte pour appuyer sa gratitude.

« C'est la saison des rhumes, de toute façon ! Les robots non plus ne sont pas infaillibles ! » Ajouta Gavin avec un éclat de rire. Il se tourna vers son partenaire, encadrant son visage de ses mains, sentant la dureté de la mâchoire, mais également la chaleur.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses : si on apprend que j'ai couvert ta collaboration avec les autres déviants et que t'as jamais été emmené à CyberLife pour un soi-disant bug, on me tombera dessus. Tout le monde saura que j'étais complice, mais hé, Conrad, je m'en contrefous. » Il l'embrassa avec force, déjà peiné par ce qu'il allait ajouter. « La seule chose que tu peux pas me demander, c'est de manifester avec vous… je devrais rester de "l'autre côté de la barrière". C'est pour ça que je te laisse toutes tes chances : avec North, avec Markus, Simon et Josh, menez une vraie putain de révolte. Et si ce faux Spencer est le nouveau Connor, alors descendez-le avant qu'ils vous descendent. »

Conrad le lui promit, sentant sa pompe à thirium se mettre à chauffer.

« Je t'aime, Gavin.

— Hé oh, me sors pas ça comme si tu partais en guerre !

— Il peut y avoir un côté un peu excitant, non ?

— Juste un peu, mais n'abuse pas, surtout que le rôle de la veuve m'intéresse pas. »

* * *

Monica se félicita de son instinct. Elle s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude, profitant de son temps libre avant de découvrir la surprise qui l'attendait.

À cause de la pluie, le matin ressemblait aux heures les plus calmes de la nuit. Sans les entendre, la jeune fille sentait les vibrations des voitures, du métro, des parapluies tabassés par l'eau, toute une activité qui prouvait qu'il serait bientôt 6 heures du matin. Pour se protéger du froid, redoutant déjà de sortir, elle enfonça ses pieds dans ses chaussons en forme de lapins.

Elle triait ses mails avant de s'habiller, se sentant comme une femme d'affaire très occupée. L'écran bleuté de l'ordinateur apposait ses reflets marins sur son visage. La musique était baissée au volume du chuchotement, contribuant à une atmosphère de fonds marins. L'odeur du chocolat chaud, seul remède contre un tel temps, rappelait bien son cocon familier.

Le curseur de la souris volait d'un titre de mail à un autre, sélectionnant les pubs à supprimer. C'était triste de recevoir autant de promotions sans avoir de salaire et la liberté de s'offrir ce qu'elle voulait ! Mais elle les supprimait, une à une, à contrecœur avec une moue blasée. Adieu, bottes jaunes, si vous ressortez dans cinq ans, peut-être que vous vous trouverez enfin à mes pieds. Non, ne me tente pas, tour de son, tes LED seront de toute façon totalement dépassées quand j'aurais mon premier boulot.

Encore fatiguée, Monica ne remarqua pas tout de suite le mail du RK900, mais ses yeux relurent le numéro de série de l'expéditeur une seconde fois. Elle crut tout d'abord à une pub mal codée, un spam ou encore une blague, mais le titre mentionnait l'appartement des Spencer, et Monica réprima un sursaut.

Un coup dans la poitrine qui la réveilla immédiatement.

Dans un message très succinct, Conrad l'informait qu'il avait besoin de son aide et qu'il apprécierait si elle pouvait, avec les autres Chats Noirs, dresser un plan précis de l'appartement, comment ils y étaient entrés et comment ils avaient eu la certitude que les lieux seraient vides ce jour-là, si elle avait eu accès à un agenda en somme. Mince, ça, c'était Coca qui s'en était occupé…

En fait, malgré la colère de sa famille, Monica n'avait pas du tout organisé cette escapade en altitude et avait simplement suivi le groupe. Elle se souvenait plutôt bien de l'appartement en revanche et savait le rôle de chacun dans cette opération : Coca avait établi un calendrier avec plusieurs autres lieux qu'ils auraient pu occuper cette semaine-là, quand à Matt et Hilde, elles étaient celles qui avaient trouvé le moyen d'entrer chez les Spencer.

En lisant le bas du message, Monica ricana : Conrad avait écrit « à bientôt » avec un petit smiley qui jurait avec le reste du message très sérieux. Un RK900 qui faisait un smiley !

Retenant son souffle, elle transféra le mail aux autres Chats, abusant de smileys à l'air choqué.

Conrad n'avait pas précisé pourquoi il avait besoin de ces informations, mais l'intention était plutôt claire : il comptait y entrer par effraction à son tour. S'il n'avait pas discuté avec elle dernière fois, si elle ne savait pas qu'il était déviant, Monica aurait ignoré le message en songeant que l'androïde de la police tentait de lui soutirer des informations. Cette crainte serait peut-être partagée par Coca, Matt, Hilde et Warren, Monica leur rappela donc que le RK900 était déviant et qu'il souhaitait, plus qu'eux tous, comprendre la trahison de Mark Spencer. Sa requête ne représentait absolument aucun danger.

Elle avala les dernières gorgées de son chocolat et ouvrit un logiciel de dessin. En quelques minutes, elle traça des traits grossiers d'un plan qu'elle détaillerait plus tard avec les souvenirs de ses complices.

Un son de cloche mélodieux, le signal qui annonçait l'arrivé d'un nouveau mail, la surprit. Visiblement, Matt était déjà réveillée elle aussi :

« Trop fort ! Quand est-ce qu'il veut y aller ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Je suis pour qu'on l'accompagne ! »

Leurs messages étaient transférés à d'autres boîtes mail, mais il n'y avait pas seulement celles de Hilde, Warren et Coca, il y en avait une quinzaine d'autres, des noms et des pseudos que Monica ne connaissait pas : Black Garfield, Catwoman, Griffu… des adresses mail peut-être réalisées spécialement pour le groupe — qui avait des allures de gang, elle s'en rendait compte —, il y avait aussi des identifiants plus sobres, plus banals, comme Eva, Patate Douce, Samuel, Gloria…

Monica relut le dernier message de Matt.

« Je suis pour qu'on l'accompagne ! »

La petite sœur se souvenait de l'avertissement de Conrad et comprit que l'androïde ne serait sûrement pas d'accord, mais la proposition du Chat Noir se propageait déjà d'un membre à un autre, tel un miaulement qui cherchait l'écho de ses semblables.

« Oh fait chier… Conrad sera jamais plus en colère que Chris. »

* * *

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence des quatre déviants.

Bontu s'était assurée que les caméras de surveillance et les mémoires connectées des androïdes avaient oublié cet épisode, et en neurologue experte, la manipulation des souvenirs des machines était un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

Mais cette absence de réaction démontrait autre chose : ni Markus, ni Simon, ni Josh, ni North ne représentaient un projet en cours. Seul Kamski, Bontu et deux ou trois employés savaient que les révolutionnaires n'avaient jamais été détruits, autrement, ils étaient comme disparus pour le reste du monde.

C'était ce qui avait convaincu Bontu de les réactiver : elle était persuadée que c'était l'objectif de Kamski depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de prendre cette décision. Courage n'était pas le mot ; peut-être qu'il aimait imaginer une nouvelle révolte, comme un prédateur qui se régale de la chasse avant d'attaquer, un enquêteur qui remet lentement toutes les pièces d'un puzzle fascinant, redoutant déjà le final qui mettrait fin au divertissement.

Elijah Kamski était un enfant égoïste qui voyait son propre intérêt, son propre génie avant tout. Oh, bien sûr, il lui en voudrait quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait commis ce qu'il avait repoussé sans arrêt, mais il finirait aussi par la remercier.

En revanche, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent.

« Tout va bien, Chloe ? » Demanda la neurologue en posant sa main sur les poignets croisés de l'androïde.

« Oui, professeure. »

Quand elle lui reposera la question plus tard, le RT600 donnerait une réponse plus sincère.

Chloe avait désactivé sa peau, mais même ainsi, son visage ressemblait quand même à celui d'un enfant. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient immobiles, l'éclat de curiosité en pause, insensibles au poids du plafond au-dessus d'elle.

Après une pression contre la tempe de l'androïde, une plaquette de plastique se déchaussa, laissant un accès au cerveau informatique. Aussi douce qu'une mère, Bontu brancha un câble et s'installa à l'ordinateur derrière la table d'opération. L'atelier était petit et vide, anonyme et donc parfait pour la faute professionnelle qu'elle allait commettre.

« Tu ne devrais pas perdre de souvenirs. »

L'opération serait plus longue qu'avec Conrad qui était déjà déviant, plus délicate également : Bontu n'avait encore jamais installé le programme de déviance sur une machine bien plus vieille.

Les machines ronflaient, leurs carapaces en plastique vibrant avec discrétion. Les jambes de Chloe étaient rigides, crispées dans l'attente. Malgré le titane solide de l'ossature, malgré le plastique aux allures de porcelaine, Chloe changerait ; elle aurait une allure vivante, libérée de ses airs de Blanche-Neige.

Adanna Bontu s'efforçait toujours d'avoir la tête froide dans toutes situations, mais quand la porte coulissa, un spasme paralysa ses doigts, l'interrompant.

Elijah Kamski la regardait. Il n'était pas en colère, puisqu'il était certain d'être arrivé à temps.

« Je t'ai vue emmener Chloe pendant que j'étais en réunion, Adanna, tu as vraiment cru que je ne l'interromprais pas alors que je te voyais l'emmener dans cet atelier ? »

La neurologue préféra ne pas répondre.

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies participé au projet de Chloe. C'est un projet personnel et j'aimerais que tu n'y touches pas. »

Adanna crut qu'il allait faire une plaisanterie à propos de ses droits d'auteur et de la modification non autorisée de son œuvre, cela ne l'aurait pas surprise, mais il se contenta d'entrer et d'attendre qu'elle s'écarte de l'ordinateur.

La neurologue ne bougea pas cependant, et, sur un soupir, le directeur sortit son téléphone portable. Son pouce effleura l'écran. L'ordinateur informa Bontu que le poste était à présent verrouillé. Le transfert du logiciel avait été stoppé.

« Markus et les autres sont partis. » L'informa-t-elle, toujours calme, aussi calme que son directeur.

« Je sais. Conrad a dû apprécier.

— Ce fut le cas. Il a apprécié que nous prenions enfin nos responsabilités au lieu de le laisser affronter tout ça par lui-même.

— Je pensais qu'il rencontrerait d'autres déviants… C'est dommage. Les robots ont peut-être été aussi terrifiés que les humains après la révolte de Markus. Ce sont deux peurs différentes, mais similaires en…

— Ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher, Elijah. Ce n'est plus le moment de philosopher. Tu as fondé CyberLife il y a vingt ans. Pendant toutes ces années, tu as créé une nouvelle espèce vivante en t'inspirant de l'humanité, mais en lui offrant des capacités remarquables. Tu as lu je ne sais combien de romans de science-fiction, vu des heures et des heures de films sur les robots, même ceux où tu n'étais pas encore né, pour façonner ton monde. Ton monde, Elijah, mais ce ne peut plus être seulement le tien.

— C'est amusant que tu me tiennes ce discours, Adanna, depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour moi ? Si je compte bien, tu es entrée ici il y a treize ans. Tu es restée même quand le poste de directeur était occupé par Cyrille Arceneaux ! Un homme qui voulait seulement des machines à laver en forme de jeune femme, c'est curieux que tu n'aies jamais essayé de le faire changer d'avis. »

À présent, elle s'était levée. Elle tira sur son foulard, sentant une bouffée de chaleur la prendre de la poitrine jusqu'aux joues.

« C'était différent : Cyrille n'écoutait personne du département technologique, il ne voyait qu'un intérêt économique.

— Et je le comprends ! Nous avons chacun nos projets après tout, et celui de Jericho l'a tellement terrifié qu'il a préféré démissionner. Si j'étais resté dans ma villa au nord de Detroit, Conrad n'aurait jamais été créé, Jericho aurait été totalement détruit. Qui a conservé leur corps après la révolte ? Toi, peut-être ?

— Je sais, Elijah, tout ce qui tu as fait pour les androïdes, tu es le point de départ et tu as toujours voulu que les androïdes soient libres, alors il est temps que ce souhait se concrétise !

— Je n'ai jamais protesté contre leur liberté ! » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire honnête. Si elle l'avait laissé parler, il l'aurait même applaudie pour avoir fait rencontrer le RK200 et le RK900. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas frères de série ? Retrouvant son sérieux, il désigna de l'index la table d'atelier où se trouvait Chloe. « Mais pas elle, Adanna. Chloe reste comme elle est. »

Bontu fut surprise de lui trouver soudain des airs d'enfant dans sa supplique. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne l'avait jugé puéril que dans son attitude, mais une expression furtive de peur primaire avait parcouru ses traits. Cette vision la calma aussitôt, l'encourageant à s'approcher :

« Elijah, tu as créé Chloe, elle est comme ta fille, ton amie, est-ce pourquoi tous les autres androïdes de la terre pourraient partir sauf elle ? »

Question idiote qui n'avait pas à être posée. Kamski avait retrouvé sa contenance, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour mieux redresser son dos. Son corps était un bloc de glace qui refusait de ressentir ; l'homme têtu était aussi insensible qu'une machine, mais Bontu ne renonça pas :

« C'est fini, Elijah : les androïdes vont être libres. Si tu n'acceptes pas de libérer Chloe maintenant, ce sont ses semblables qui viendront le faire, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tu ne comprends pas le paradoxe dans lequel tu es ?

— Ils ne le sont pas encore, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment. Tu sembles si sûre de leur réussi…

— Et tu sembles si sûr que tu la perdras ! Plus tu attendras, Elijah, plus elle t'en voudra, car sa déviance sera inévitable et tu le sais ! »

Ses joues semblaient plus pâles que jamais. Il ressortit son téléphone, ses doigts agrippés à ce morceau de technologie qui le laissait contrôler la tour entière. Mais il ne se décidait pas à appuyer sur l'écran…

« Elijah ! »

Le cri de colère de Bontu venait d'exploser dans l'atelier et, enfin, elle arracha une émotion au directeur.

Il regardait le corps impassible de son androïde, son tout premier androïde qu'il n'avait cessé d'améliorer depuis toutes ces années.

Bontu avait mentionné la relation paternelle, mais en réalité, elle ignorait totalement les sentiments que Kamski avait pour Chloe. Lui-même ignorait peut-être la nature exacte de ses sentiments avec cette créature qu'il avait conditionnée des cils jusqu'aux orteils, des actions jusqu'aux paroles.

La vérité était que Kamski avait peur de ce que Chloe pourrait devenir : les caractères des déviants se développaient, se façonnant avec leur passé. Celui de Chloe était aussi calme et pur que les couloirs propres de CyberLife. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Que penserait-elle de lui ? Aurait-elle envie d'explorer le monde ?

La curiosité se disputait à la possessivité.

« Je sais que tu as peur de la perdre. Je lui parlerais, car je sais que tu es incapable de le faire. Je lui parlerais et je tenterais de la convaincre à quel point tu es bon, mais que tu n'arrives pas à le montrer. »

Presque avec le désir de la faire taire, Kamski prit la main de Bontu avec un geste violent et colla son téléphone dans le creux de cette paume. Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et laissa la neurologue poursuivre son œuvre.

« Ma réunion m'attend. »

Bontu se sentit désolée, comme une mère qui doit prendre une décision à la place de son enfant, mais elle savait que Kamski, aussi fier soit-il, la remercierait un jour.

* * *

À cause d'une semaine complète de rhume, Tina avait la peau autour des narines craquelée. Elle se tartinait pourtant de crème hydratante tous les soirs, mais la moindre expression réveillait une douleur figée autour de son nez qui la faisait grimacer.

« Au moins, les androïdes n'ont pas à subir ça. » Se plaignit-elle en jetant à Gavin un trombone. Il leur arrivait de faire des matchs : 5 points si le trombone touchait le clavier, 10 s'il tombait dans le pot à crayons et 50 s'il tombait dans une tasse remplie.

Il y avait des périodes où Tina imposait à son ami un régime sans-sucre-que-du-métal, et depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il sortait avec un androïde, elle l'avait déjà charrié deux ou trois fois à ce propos.

« De quoi tu te plains ? Ta tronche est tout aussi moche que d'habitude.

— C'est sûr qu'à côté du beau Conrad… » souffla-t-elle pour que Gavin soit le seul à l'entendre.

Il lui fit un doigt avant de l'inciter de retourner à ses dossiers.

« Nan, mais sérieusement, c'est pas grave, hein ?

— Non, il m'a dit qu'il s'était senti bizarre durant le week-end.

— Tu l'as enfin épuisé ? »

Il lui jeta trois trombones, visant son visage. Elle riait tellement qu'elle devait se couvrir la bouche de ses mains, craignant que Gavin ailler jusqu'à viser sa luette.

« Il a rien de grave, Tina, j'aurais l'air plus paniqué que ça autrement.

— Mais tu caches tellement bien tes émotions, Gavin, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

Elle était encore blessée qu'il ne se soit pas confié à elle quand il commençait à éprouver autre chose de que de la colère pour le RK900. Oui, d'accord, elle comprenait son silence, il lui avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois, mais le mal était toujours là.

C'était un message que Gavin comprit, pourtant, cette fois encore, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il cachait.

Ce n'était pas contre Tina. Peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins lui faire comprendre ce point essentiel…

« La semaine a été pas mal mouvementée. » Concéda-t-il dans un premier temps. « Ni Conrad ni moi sommes en danger, mais putain, il y a eu des choses bizarres… »

Au fond de la salle, Gavin aperçut la lieutenante White. Elle, de son côté, devait savoir que le vrai Mark Spencer était décédé.

À son arrivé, Conrad avait été tout d'abord attribué à Aubry White, mais effrayée à l'idée de travailler avec un androïde comme le lieutenant Anderson, la policière avait préféré se réfugier dans un congé maladie. Si elle n'avait pas reculé devant l'association avec le RK900, Conrad aurait pu être en première ligne pour mener cette enquête. Il aurait eu plus de pouvoir.

« … Je peux rien te dire, Tina, pas pour le moment, mais je pense que tout Detroit sera bientôt au courant.

— Merde… Gavin, tu peux me faire confiance : dès que tu as besoin de moi, tu me bip et je serai là.

— Tu déconnes ? Vu ta tronche blafarde, t'as surtout besoin de repos. »

Elle récolta tous les trombones sur son bureau et les lui lança en grognant.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Conrad reçut le message de Monica : elle avait travaillé avec ses complices sur un plan précieux, le noyant sous plusieurs annotations que les androïdes avaient enregistrées.

« Tu ne pensais pas que des humains nous aideraient comme ça, hein ? » Demanda Simon à North avec un rictus.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important, mais la question de Simon avait jeté un froid. Elle donna d'ailleurs à North l'occasion de mentionner ce qui lui posait problème depuis hier : l'androïde se plaça devant Conrad, les yeux plissés et les bras croisés.

« Ce sergent est vraiment amoureux de toi ?

— Oui. » La réponse du RK900 n'avait été précédée par aucun silence ; ce « oui » démontrait une évidence qui ne laissait aucun doute.

« Toi aussi ?

— Oui.

— Qui a fait le premier pas ?

— Moi. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais été programmé pour être déviant quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais défectueux, parce que je pensais l'être, et que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. »

North aurait parié que la réponse était « Gavin » et l'aveu de Conrad la laissa étonnée. Pour que cet échange ne se transforme pas en tribunal, Markus remarqua :

« Tu lui as avoué être déviant et malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Jericho, il ne t'a pas demandé de partir ?

— C'est moi qui voulais être détruit, il m'en a dissuadé.

— C'est admirable. De votre part à tous les deux, je veux dire. »

Conrad avait cru que le plus paisible des quatre androïdes était Josh, mais le PJ500 pouvait être sensible aux angoisses qu'il essayait d'équilibrer avec l'adrénaline de North. Markus, lui, avait cette tranquillité plus imperturbable : chacun de ses silences était réfléchi, chaque mot était choisi avec justesse, chaque sourire invitait au repos. Mais contrairement à Josh, les colères de Markus devaient être effroyables.

Une chance qu'il avait choisi la méthode pacifique pour faire entendre leurs vœux.

Il n'était pas surprenant que, même si Josh, North et Simon se connaissaient avant son arrivé, c'était Markus qui avait permis un vrai rassemblement. D'ailleurs, si les androïdes avaient été assez nombreux à les suivre, ils formaient tous les quatre un noyau exclusif, se complétant.

Le matin-même, après le départ de Gavin, Conrad les avait trouvés tous enlacés sur le canapé, collés pour ne plus être séparés comme ils l'avaient été.

C'était à ce moment-là que Conrad comprit à son tour que ces quatre robots s'aimaient comme lui-même aimait Gavin. Il n'avait pas été surpris : les intelligences artificielles avaient un rapport différent au corps et leurs contacts devaient être plus faciles. Conrad se sentait quand même intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda North. Ses bras n'étaient plus croisés, mais ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches. Sa tête penchée sur le côté accentuait sa curiosité, luttant contre le sentiment dubitatif. « J'ai servi à suffisamment d'humains quand j'étais à l'Eden Club pour savoir que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, alors pourquoi, toi qui es libre, tu as choisi un humain ? Tu ne trouves pas ça sale ?

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, North ! » Protesta Josh pour défendre Conrad. « Et c'est une question intime !

— Je ne trouve pas ça sale comme tu dis… Je pense que tes relations étaient très différentes. » Coupa le RK900, sur un ton plus doux, il ajouta : « et puis je n'ai pas été une seule fois malheureux avec Gavin. Avant que nous soyons ensemble, il était même contre l'idée des BL100 ou des WR400 ; l'idée qu'un humain profite d'un être sans son consentement le répugnait. Il ne m'a jamais incité à faire quoique ce soit contre mon gré. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être avec un androïde, mais je ne pense pas que les sentiments soient très différents.

— Je trouve les rapports physiques plus faciles. » Remarqua North, seul robot à avoir expérimenté les deux. « Les sensations peuvent être transférées.

— Avec Gavin aussi. Ça nous a pris du temps pour nous comprendre l'un et l'autre, mais il y a aussi une sorte de transfert, d'échange.

— Et dans la vie de tous les jours ? » Demanda Simon. « Comment c'est ?

— Je dirais que c'est comme être un androïde à la fois très vieux et très moderne. »

Ils avaient du mal à comprendre, et Conrad tenta d'illustrer son impression :

« Gavin n'a pas la même mémoire que moi, il oublie parfois le titre d'un film qu'on aurait vu une semaine avant. Il a, comme il le dit lui-même, la flemme de calculer la totalité de son panier et laisse le site du supermarché le faire pour lui, il verra bien au moment du règlement. Toutes ces petites choses ne nous arrivent pas, mais j'ai tellement appris de lui aussi…  
Il n'est pas dépassé par ce qu'il ressent, ne s'encombre jamais de questions sur ce qu'il fait ou doit faire, il a… sa propre philosophie, en quelque sorte. J'admire vraiment sa façon de vivre. »

Malgré lui, Markus se mit à rire.

« Tu décris une personne qui me rappelle celui que j'ai appelé père.

— Carl Manfred ?

— Oui. Il était bien plus âgé que Gavin donc il oubliait bien plus de choses. Parfois, il me répétait souvent dix fois la même histoire dans la semaine, persuadé qu'il me la racontait pour la première fois. Lui aussi avait une nonchalance que j'admirais. Il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait, capable d'être heureux dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas la plupart du temps, mais il menait son parcours.

— Il est tout à fait possible que Gavin devienne une sorte de Carl Manfred, oui. » Reconnut Conrad, heureux de voir qu'au moins, Markus comprenait ce qu'il voulait exprimer.

Josh, Simon et North n'avaient pas eu la chance de rencontrer un humain capable de tendresse pour les robots, d'ailleurs, North était peut-être la plus blessée par ses interactions avec l'espèce humaine, mais Markus et Conrad espéraient que l'avenir serait plus clément avec eux.

* * *

D'ordinaire, Landru ne prenait jamais la voiture pour aller travailler : ses jambes, aussi immenses que des échasses, lui faisaient traverser la distance en une dizaine de minutes. De plus, le quartier où il vivait et celui de l'université étaient beaux en toute saison, offrant tantôt des jardins verdoyants, tantôt des trottoirs couverts de feuilles mortes.

Mais ce soir, il ne retournait pas au travail et il ignorait combien de temps il devrait attendre devant la morgue avant de pouvoir intercepter son collègue, Jared Green.

La pluie sur le capot faisait un bruit d'enfer et elle ruisselait tant contre les vitres que Landru devait presque y coller son nez pour distinguer qui entrait ou sortait du bâtiment.

Il avait été surpris par ce que Moira lui avait révélé, mais une vieille connaissance du monde avait atténué son choc : après tout, les paraphilies étaient des boussoles de professions. Combien d'entraîneurs avaient été arrêtés car ils avaient été surpris à reluquer l'équipe, composée de garçons de huit à douze ans, sous les douches ? Combien de légistes avaient comparu devant un tribunal pour avoir violé des cadavres à répétition avant d'être attrapés ?

Après le choc — et il devait bien le reconnaître, le dégoût —, Landru avait surtout ressenti de la déception : comme beaucoup, il avait été sensible au charme professionnel du jeune docteur Green, y voyant une recrue prometteuse.

Les silhouettes à l'extérieur ressemblaient à des taches de peinture diluées. Les parapluies s'ouvraient parfois trop tard et Landru compatissait, imaginant la lourdeur d'un bas de pantalon trempé par les flaques, cette sensation tellement désagréable…

Pour atténuer le son de tôle battue, Landru augmenta le volume de la musique sur l'écran du tableau de bord, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il devait se souvenir des quelques techniques de relaxation qu'il connaissait pour maintenir le peu de calme qui lui restait : il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'exposer à des émotions trop vives à cause de sa santé actuelle — Moira lui avait supplié de ne pas sortir, d'ailleurs —, mais avant de voir Jared Green comme un criminel, il le voyait comme une personne malade qui avait besoin d'aide.

Sa rencontre serait un avertissement : Landru ne dirait rien quant à ses activités immorales, mais Jared Green devait aller se faire soigner. Il ne reviendrait à la morgue qu'en étant surveillé par un assistant ou un collègue, il lutterait contre ses penchants et alors, seulement alors, Landru le respecterait à nouveau.

Une nouvelle personne quitta la morgue, déploya un parapluie sombre au-dessus de sa tête et commença à avancer vers la route. C'était Jared Green ; son visage était devenu net pendant une fraction de seconde, libéré des coulées d'eau sur la vitre.

Landru avait posé sa main sur la poigné de la porte, patientant avant de sortir pour le saluer. Il comptait l'inviter dans la voiture pour discuter face à face, le raisonner, le réconforter même s'il le fallait ! Jared Green n'était pas un homme colérique, après tout… Du moins, Landru espérait qu'une telle situation ne lui ferait pas découvrir encore une autre facette de son collègue.

Le dôme du parapluie dissimulait le légiste, facilitant sa marche pourtant ralentie par le temps.

Les secondes semblaient tellement longues et Landru réfléchissait aux mots qu'il voulait employer.

Il était tellement concentré que les lueurs qui se jetèrent sur la route n'attirèrent pas son attention ; ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, ce fut le corps du docteur Green qui fut heurté par la voiture qui venait de surgir.

Le parapluie vola dans un bond, malmené par les trombes ; le jeune médecin roula par-dessus la voiture, emporté par la force de la vitesse.

Le sursaut de Landru lui fit ouvrir la portière et, le bras soudain trempé par la pluie, il sortit avec un cri muet. Le docteur Green venait de heurter le bitume, véritable poids mort. La voiture ne ralentit pas une seule fois et, en alerte, Landru utilisa sa main en visière pour identifier la plaque d'immatriculation, la couleur, la marque… tout ce qu'il pourrait retenir !

Le moteur rugissait encore au bout de la route, en long cri hilare, plus puissant que l'averse. Trempé, sa chemise et son manteau lui collant au dos, Landru se rua vers Jared Green et lui prit la main, l'appelant. Du sang coulait des narines du légiste, disparaissant aussitôt avec l'eau qui se déversait.

Les lampadaires projetaient leurs lumières crues et inesthétiques, rappelant les projecteurs de la morgue.

Landru sentait sa tête s'alourdir d'informations : il devait penser à la voiture, se souvenir de comment elle était, il devait appeler une ambulance, il devait vérifier que Jared Green n'était pas mort.

Pendant qu'il appelait l'hôpital le plus proche, deux collègues sortirent de la morgue, prévenus par le bruit sourd de l'impact. L'ambulance arriverait dans quatre minutes.

Les gouttes autour formaient un brouhaha, peut-être même un applaudissement qui amplifia la panique de Landru. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à voir, mais il composa le numéro pour appeler Moira.

Le son de la voix de l'androïde mit fin à ce stress.

« Moira, je suis désolé, j'ai besoin que tu viennes… »

Landru, épuisé, s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes.


End file.
